The Childhood of a Pharaoh
by Kaira-chan
Summary: Yami's childhood as the future pharaoh. Rating changed because i realised it was only rated G.
1. Emerge 'Chapter one'

Yami Kaira: Yay, finally I get to start the muse!!  
  
Kaira-chan: See, I'm not mean and cruel hearted *Kills some kid because there getting on my nerves*  
  
Yami Kaira: Yeah, sure...whatever  
  
Kaira-chan: On with the story!!  
  
*Drags in Pharaoh Yami*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Kaira-chan don't own nothing.   
  
Kaira-chan: *Glomps him* I LOVE YOU PHARAOH YAMI!!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: O_O  
  
Yami Kaira: *Glomps him too* I LOVE YOU TOO!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You idiot boy!" A tall man with black hair, that hung down to his waist said, back-handing a young boy.  
  
"I'm sorry!" The boy cried, scurrying away.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you! Don't wear your hair like that!"   
  
"But I like it like that, it's like a star," The young boy pleaded, running into a corner.  
  
"Don't talk back to me boy! The people will think you were sent from Set if you wear your hair like that. Your different enough as it is, what with the red and yellow in your hair and those lavender eyes!" He said, raising his fist.   
  
The boy closed his eyes tightly and braced himself.   
  
"Pharaoh Akunumkanon, your needed," A servant said, bowing as he entered the room The man turned around. "What is it now?" He sighed, following the servant. They said something about the High Priest and his son before they were out of earshot.   
  
The boy opened his eyes and sighed with relief. He stood up and wiped the blood from his lip.  
  
"Yami? Are you OK?" A young boy stepped out from the shadows.   
  
The boy, Yami, looked at him. "I'm fine Seto. You're the one whose in trouble. What are you doing here? There looking for you again."  
  
"I know Yami. But I heard yelling, and you and the Pharaoh were fighting again. I had to watch," Seto said, looking at his feet. "Besides, I like your hair up! I think the villagers do to, though they won't admit it, for fear of being killed. It reminds them there's still hope."  
  
"Still hope? Killed? Is my father that cruel?" Yami asked. Seto nodded.   
  
"Dammit!" Yami called, punching the wall. He faced Seto, his face hidden by shadows. "Take me to the village," Yami said, his voice shaking.   
  
"What?" Seto said, caught off guard. "But your not aloud out the palace walls."  
  
"I don't care! I wish to see what Akunumkanon has done! You and Priest Mahado are the only people I can trust. You've been in the village! I command you to take me!" Yami cried, revealing his face. It looked like he was close to tears, but Seto knew he wouldn't let them fall.   
  
Seto smiled. "Follow me Pharaoh," He joked. "Oh yeah, while were out there, your name is Yabu.  
  
"What? Why?" Yami questioned.   
  
"Just trust me. They won't trust you if they know who you are."  
  
"Ok, I'm trusting you here," Yami said as Seto moved aside a wall, revealing a hidden door.   
  
Yami and Seto walked through. They went through many dark corridors, holding hands so Yami wouldn't get lost. They went through a few more doors before emerging outside the walls of the castle. Yami blinked. And shielded his eyes.   
  
"Ra, it's bright!" Yami blinked. Seto laughed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira-chan: *Sitting on Pharaoh Yami's lap* Yes. So that was chapter 1!! I hope you liked it. I probably have a lot of info wrong. Maybe Yami's dad didn't abuse him. Maybe they weren't friends, but I think so or else Seto wouldn't be able to betray him...  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Seto betrays me?  
  
Kaira-chan: Just forget I said that hun. Oh yeah, I sent Yami Kaira on a trip to Egypt so she could see how much it changed in the last few thousand years, so she won't bother me!! ^__^  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Am I gonna have to be your muse the rest of the story?  
  
Kaira-chan: Yes *snuggles*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Dammit.... Please Review. 


	2. Seto's Friends 'Chapter 2'

Kaira-chan: Hello!! Welcome back!! Incase you forgot, Yami Kaira is in Egypt, so she can't bother me!! And here's my new muse, Pharaoh Yami!!!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: ....hi..... *looks at Kaira-chan* How much did you say I was getting paid for this again?  
  
Kaira-chan: I did say nothing. You staying because you love me!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: But I don't...  
  
Kaira-chan: You do now!!!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: *eyes all glassy, voice all monotone* Yes, Kaira-chan. I love you. I love you with all my heart.  
  
Kaira-chan: Yay! *huggles*  
  
Pharaoh Yami *Snaps out of it and looks worriedly at Kaira-chan*: Kaira-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though she does own Nabooru (she couldn't think of a better more original name) and Anuba. Oh and another thing, she thought up the name Yabu...what a horrid name  
  
Kaira-chan: IT SOUNDED BETTER IN MY HEAD!! Oh yeah, I'd like to take this time to thank Bakura Ishtar (Read her fics) for supplying me with lots of info on the Ancient Egyptian YGO Cast, and about the religion. Thankies Ishtar-chan *Huggles*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: PSH!! I coulda told you that.   
  
Kaira-chan: Quiet you!! I'm thanking Ishtar-chan. *looks at him* BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!!! *Huggles him* ((Review Replys are at the bottom))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto! Hi!" A boy cried, running up to them. He was about Seto and Yami's age, as tall as Yami (Seto being tall for his age) but really skinny.   
  
Yami looked at Seto, slightly confused.   
  
"Oh, Anuba, this is Yabu. He's from the palace," Seto grinned, putting a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami winced slightly at the touch.   
  
"Pleased to be acquainted," Yami said, bowing slightly.  
  
The boy looked at him strangely.   
  
"Yabu, you don't have to act like that out of the palace," Seto grinned.   
  
Yami blushed slightly from embarrassment, then quickly regained his composure.   
  
"Are you a servant?" Anuba asked.  
  
Yami looked at Seto. "You could say that," He said, turning his gaze back to Anuba.   
  
"Cool! Do you know that Yami kid? I hear he's as stuck up and as cruel as his father," Anuba said excitedly.   
  
He looked at Seto again. "Where did you hear this?" He asked.  
  
"Word on the street."  
  
Yami looked at Seto once again.   
  
"Yabu doesn't know Yami, but I assure you, Yami isn't a bad guy," Seto said, seeing Yami's pleading look.   
  
"Seto! Anuba!" A girl said running up to them.  
  
"Hello Nabooru," They greeted.   
  
"Whose this?" She asked, looking a Yami. Her gaze moved to his hair, which he was currently wearing down to his waist. He touched it.   
  
"It's Yabu. A servant from the palace," Anuba answered.   
  
"Yabu?" She walked up to him, picking up a lock of his hair. Black with red tips. She also had a lock of blond in there. One of nine.   
  
"Your hair is the same color as the Pharaoh's son, ne?" She looked into his eyes. "Your eyes are too. I've only heard rumors, but I hear his hair is the same colors as the night sky, deep in the sunset.   
  
Black like the Night Sky  
  
The darkness the Kek guards   
  
Golden like the stars  
  
And the Sun which Ra controls   
  
Red like the Sunset  
  
Or blood which Set spills"  
  
Her gaze moved to his eyes, her hand brushing his cheek.   
  
"His eyes are purple  
  
Like the awakening sun's cape," She said.   
  
Yami blinked. Firstly, he had no idea that there was a poem written about him. He guess it was Seto, he had always been keen on poetry, and he was the only one who would waste his time writing one about the Future Pharaoh. Secondly, he had never been this close to a female. He'd never had someone touch him, unless it was his father hitting him or someone leading him.  
  
There was silence. Seto knew all this, but he couldn't think of anything to do. Anuba was still shocked by this new info, Nabooru was observing Yami's face, to see what he would do, and Yami was frozen. Here was a complete stranger touching his face. _His_ face! Then she touched one of the fresh bruises on his face. Poked it. Hard.  
  
"Ow! Fuck! Watch what you touch!" Yami cursed, pulling away.   
  
"But the Future Pharaoh wouldn't have bruises all over him," She giggled.   
  
Seto walked up to him. "Are you OK, Ya - Yabu?" Seto asked, kneeling in front of him and looking into his face.   
  
"Yeah, fine," He said out loud. Then under his breath to Seto "Remind me to punish her when I'm Pharaoh."  
  
Seto laughed.   
  
"You swore!"Anuba said.   
  
"My father taught me," Yami said, remembering all the times his father had sworn at him.   
  
"But if your our age, your only nine. No good daddy would swear in front of a nine year old," Anuba said.   
  
Seto looked at Yami, to see how he would react. "I'm eight," He mumbled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira-chan: That's all for this chappy!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: There awfully mature for eight or nine year old.   
  
Kaira-chan: THEY'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT!! HOW WOULD YOU ACT IF YOU WENT THROUGH THAT?  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Apparently I have.   
  
Kaira-chan: How come I knew having a character from the story as my muse was a bad idea? Anyways Yam' they'll get more kiddish...hopefully, you will anyways. Oh yeah, I wrote that crappy poem myself, so if you want to use it (I don't see why you would) ask first.   
  
Pharaoh Yami: Oh joy. I'm thrilled. Please review!!   
  
Reviews:  
  
Bakura Ishtar: I care that your OK.... O_O NO!! NOOOOO!!! ME NO WANNA BE A GINNYPIG!!!! I'LL KEEP WRITING!! I PWOMISE!!!  
  
AuelWolf: O_O your lucky my Yami ain't here Snowfang...shed kick your computer ass =P  
  
Pharaoh Yami: O_O someone...doesnt...love me??? *Watery eyes*  
  
Kaira-chan: Yep, I hope I updated soon enough, and i won't pay attention to Snowfang ^-~....aww, Pharaoh Yami, just ignore her *Huggles him*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: T_T Im not loved....  
  
KingOfHearts: Glad you like it ^-^!!! ^__^ I feel so loved!!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: I don't...  
  
Kaira-chan: I wuvvle you.... 


	3. Dinner at a Pheasents House 'Chapter 3'

Kaira-chan: We'z back with another Chapter!! Hurrah!!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: More me!! Yay!  
  
Kaira-chan: Yesh! More Yami! Hurrah!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: *Basks in the glory that is him* Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own Nabooru (She couldn't think of a more original name),. Anuba and Nabooru's mom. Someone want to help name her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anyway, I came out here to invite you for food at my house," Nabooru said.   
  
"That sounds yummy!" Seto and Anuba said in unison.   
  
Yami looked at her suspiciously. "Don't worry, she won't poison you," Seto laughed, passing it off as a joke. Only Seto and Yami knew it wasn't. Yami's father had taught him to trust no one. He even forced him to watch the cooks as they made the meals.   
  
Yami, Anuba and Nabooru laughed, making passer-by's smile gently at them. Children's laughter was all to rare now adays.   
  
When they got to Nabooru's house, the food was already on the table.   
  
Yami looked at the spread. Fresh bread, some vegetables and meat.   
  
"I managed to get my hands on some meat and vegetables, so I wished to share with my Nabooru's friends. Of course, she didn't know," Nabooru's mother smiled, appearing out of seemingly no where.   
  
"Oh! Thank you Mama!" She cried, running into her mothers arms.   
  
Yami looked at them with envy. As long as he could remember, Akunumkanon had never hugged him. He never invited friends over (Yami didn't have any that didn't already live in the palace). He never said "My Yami," or "my son." Always "boy."  
  
Seto saw the look, took his wrist and led him to them.   
  
"Hello Nabooru's mother. This is Yabu, a servant from the palace.   
  
"Pleased to be acquainted ma'am," Yami said, bowing.   
  
"Aren't you a polite young man," She smiled, raising her hand to pat him on his head.  
  
His instincts told him that she was going to hit him, so he jumped back into Seto, toppling them both over.   
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry," She said, apologetically.   
  
"You should -" Yami stopped himself. "Not be. It was erm... my fault," Yami said, confused.   
  
He got off Seto. "Are you OK?" They asked at the same time.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Yami said, giving his usual response.   
  
"I'm winded, and my butt hurts, but I'll be fine," Seto grinned.   
  
They said a prayer to the God(ess) of the harvest/food (Does anyone know his/her name? Ishtar-chan, the list of Gods/Goddess' you sent me didn't have one O_o)  
  
Then Yami looked at the food. //I managed to get my hand on meat and vegetables. I wanted to share// He looked at Nabooru and Anuba. /They're so skinny. Is Akunumkanon starving them?/  
  
He looked at Seto. He was eating, but slowly, seeing if anyone would still be hungry.   
  
Yami looked at his food again. He picked up a chunk of bread. He brought it too his mouth. Then stopped.   
  
"Is something the matter Yabu?" Nabooru's mother asked.   
  
Yami looked at the food. Then at everyone. They looked back at him.   
  
"I can't eat this," Yami said quietly.   
  
"Why not? Is my mama's cookin' not good enough?" Nabooru sneered.   
  
"NO! It's not that. I mean, I can't accept this. It sounded like you worked really hard for this. I cannot take it," Yami explained.   
  
Nabooru's mother laughed. Not the reaction Yami was expecting. How dare she laugh at him! He looked up from his food, prepared to glare at her. "Seto said the same thing first time. We invited you here so you could eat. So eat!" She smiled. He looked at her, not glaring. Actually, he was surprised. And confused. No one but Seto, Priest Mahado and Priestess Isis had been so kind. He blinked hard. It was un-pharaoh like to cry.   
  
"Thank you!" He grinned, putting some meat in his mouth. Flavor exploded. /This is better then Palace food!/ Actually, it wasn't, but the young future pharaoh thought it was.   
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Palace Guards! Open up!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pharaoh Yami: What's going to happen??  
  
Kaira-chan: You should know, you were reading over my shoulder as I was writting the fic -.-;  
  
Pharaoh Yami: TRYING TO ADD SOME DRAMA HERE!!  
  
Kaira-chan: Uh huh, sure. You just forgot *Gives him story again*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: I did not *Reading it anyways*  
  
Kaira-chan: *Clears throat*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Oh yeah, please review *Waving hand as if he's only saying it cause he has to* *Totally absorbed in story*  
  
REVIEWS!!!  
  
Blue September:  
  
Kaira-chan: ok, 1) I know, I really should be more descriptive. I assumed it would be obvious there hair was black since there in Egypt. It just occurred to me, Seto's hair is brown, Yami's is multicoloured, I'm not too sure, but I'm pretty Mana's hair is blond, along with Jonouchi and Anzu is brown haired and so on O_o. I'm such a bad authoress.   
  
Pharaoh Yami: Haven't you noticed everything in the Anime world is impossible? Especially hair. See, if my hair was short, I wouldn't be able to get the spikes so big ^____^  
  
Kaira-chan: Right...thanks for your hair tips... Right, Character development... it's sorta rushed in the beginning because the teachers kept telling me to put it away, but I promise after the next chapter, it won't be so rushed, because I'm not going to work on serious fic's like this at school any more.   
  
Pharaoh Yami: And don't worry about KC stopping the fic.  
  
Kaira-chan: I never stop at any thing.   
  
Pharaoh Yami: Its true O_o  
  
Kaira-chan: And I like this ficcy too ^-^ Thank you for the tips ^__^ Can't write without the CONSTRUCTIVE critisim.   
  
S. A Bonsai: *To review on chappy 1* Lol, I'm not to sure if Aknumkanon was abusive either. I just wanted him that way for the story ^-^ Actually, Aku means evil, but I guess Aknu is pretty damn close too. I'm glad that I was right about Seto and Yami ^-^  
  
Pharaoh Yami: I tried to tell you....  
  
Kaira-chan: Yesh, I knew that Yami meant dark, and Hikari means light, but I don't know his Egyptian name T_T And I'm glad the Pharaoh don't remember much of his father. 1) The show/manga can't correct me *Evil laugh* 2) It comes in handy later in the fic...you'll see.   
  
  
  
S. A Bonsai: *To review on chappy 2* Lol, I didn't think anyone would relize that fuck didn't exist O_o. Yeah, I have read the Manga, but it ain't that far O_o...you can get Manga for YGO that far ahead? I'm still back when Yugi first meets Shadi, and Shadi almost dies in Yami's mind. And I'll be sure to check out your bio, and read your ficcys ^_^  
  
Spyder: Lol, yep. I made Yami get beat up. I'm so mean to my favroite charecter. First I kill him. (Happy Birthday Yugi)  
  
Yami: Your so mean....  
  
Kaira-chan: Then I get him skipping in a feild of flowers (Interview with Jabaz Stone)  
  
Yami: *Glares*  
  
Kaira-chan: Then I get him drunk (It's all my damned Hikari's fault)  
  
Yami: *hiccup*   
  
Kaira-chan: And now I'm beating on him...someone would think I hated him, huh?  
  
Pharaoh Yami: T_T  
  
Kaira-chan: RYOU AND MALIK PLUSHIES!!! MINE!! *Jumps her* Malik, lol, I'm sorry I thwarted your dream of being Pharaoh...will you leave my Yami alone now?  
  
Malik: Only if you do first!  
  
Kaira-chan: O_O nvm, you can keep picking on him.  
  
Yami and Pharaoh Yami: You're so cruel....   
  
Bakura Ishtar:   
  
Pharaoh Yami: People love me??? Yay!!!! *Huggles her* *Then huggles Kaira-chan because she lovvles him* *Rubs where Ishtar-chan smacked him*  
  
Kaira-chan: *Rubs where Ishtar-chan kept smacking her* Ow...I'll get you yet...But I'm not afraid of bee's, so NYAH!! *Sticks out tongue and pulls down bottom eyelid* *Wasp flies by* AHHHHHH!!! *Jumps into Pharaoh Yami's arms* SAVE ME!!! 


	4. Left Behind

~Somewhere in Egypt~  
  
Yami Kaira *Running like hell*: O_O DAMMIT!!! *Looks behind her to see a giant stone Shpynx running after her* What did I do to deserve this?????? I miss Kaira-chan... I wonder how her new ficcy is doing.....*Pulls out laptop* O_o Pharaoh Yami is still there?? *still running while reading ficcy* ((DISCLAIMER)) Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though she does own Nabooru (Couldn't think of a better, more original name...the moron) Anuba and Eshe ((Helped named by Bakura Ishtar ^-^)) *Trips* O_O *Sphynx keeps running, obviously not running after her* Why me?? T_T  
  
~~ Back with Kaira-chan ~~  
  
Kaira-chan: *Holding a little girl*   
  
Pharaoh Yami: Whose that?  
  
Kaira-chan: This is Chibi Kaira-chan. She's my new muse ^-^  
  
Chibi Kaira-chan: *Peaks out* *Sees Yami* *Huggles onto Kaira-chan more* Whose he?  
  
Pharaoh Yami: New...muse??? You mean, I've been replaced????  
  
Kaira-chan: NO!! Kaira-chan, this is Pharaoh Yami ^-^. Neways, you and her can be my muses together, and when Yami Kaira gets home, we'll all be one happy musey family ^-^ *Huggles Pharaoh Yami, after putting down Chibi Kaira-chan*  
  
Kaira-chan: Oh yeah, I'll be the first to admit I was wrong in the Review Reply I gave S. A Bonsai. I was looking at incorrect spelling for Akunumkanon's name. The beginning of his name *Does* mean evil, but for some odd reason I was reading it with the first letters Aknu...don't ask me -.-;  
  
Chibi Kaira-chan: Kywa-chan was wong? ((REVIEW REPLIES AT BOTTOM))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto and Yami looked at eachother. Then Seto grabbed Yami's wrist. "This way," He hissed, dragging Yami away.   
  
Yami looked over his shoulder. "But their in trouble," He protested.   
  
"They'll be in even more trouble if they see you," Seto growled, pushing him into a room. He followed quickly, and closed the door. They leaned against the wall, listening.   
  
"Are we correct to assume you were eating meat?" One of the guards asked.   
  
"Yes, but we paid for it," Eshe, Nabooru's mother answered. "What's the problem?"  
  
"New law, Pharaoh's orders. Whoever is seen eating meat is to be torched."  
  
"But we eat meat all the time," Yami whispered.   
  
"The Pharaoh has many laws that don't apply to the palace," Seto answered, just a quietly.   
  
"But... THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Yami yelled. Seto cupped his hand over his mouth.   
  
"Be quiet you fool!" He hissed angrily.   
  
"Bring the torches!" The guard called.   
  
Yami threw open the door.   
  
"Yami!" Seto called.   
  
"I command you to cease!" Yami bellowed in his most athuoritive((Spl?))(eight year old) voice.   
  
The guards looked, then bowed.   
  
"Prince Yami! What are you doing here?" One of them asked. (What would a future pharaoh be called??)  
  
"Prince Yami?" Eshe, Nabooru and Anuba echoed questionably.   
  
"What's the hold up?" An athuoritive voice rang out. "I don't smell burning flesh!"   
  
"Yami paled. His father stepping into the doorway.  
  
"Yami?" He asked, shocked. "Get out of there! You'll get a disease from staying with those street rats." Yami looked into his fathers eyes. He say the fury burning there. He knew that if he went, he'd be beaten, but if he didn't he'd probably be killed along with his new friends.   
  
He opened his mouth to comply. He was only 8. He couldn't stop his father.   
  
Then his father spotted Seto, who had followed Yami out. "You! You put him up to this! I knew we should've killed you! You've been trouble since you were first born! High Priest indeed."  
  
Something in Yami broke. The dam holding in the waters of his own free thought. "No," He nearly whispered, since he was so scared. He was shaking.   
  
"What?" Akunumkanon hissed.   
  
"No! I'm not going with you, you ass!" Yami screamed. Everyone stared at him, shocked. Even Seto and Akunumkanon.  
  
"You arrogant bastard! I've been nothing but kind to you! I raised you!" His father snapped.   
  
"Nice? I've seen real family's now. Priest Mahado and Priestess Ishizu raised me! The only thing you've ever done for me is smack me around!" Yami yelled, slowly walking up to his father.   
  
"He looked up. The familiar flame of his fathers burning in his eyes.   
  
He punched Akunumkanon in the face. His father slowly wiped his lip, then looked at his hand, where some fresh blood lay.   
  
Everyone stared at them, shocked. Yami realized what he did. He looked at his hand.   
  
"I-I'm s-s-s-so-r-rry! I- I -I- I d- didn't m-mean t-too!" Yami stuttered.   
  
"You made me bleed. YOU FUCKIN' MADE ME BLEED!" The Pharaoh screamed, punching Yami hard. Yami flew across the small room, running into the table. All the food fell onto his tiny form.   
  
"Yami!" Seto called, running over t him. He threw the food off of him. "Yami! He cried, lifting Yami's head. He was unconscious, but still breathing.   
  
"Child of Set. That hair. Those eyes. Damn it. What have the Gods got against me?" The Pharaoh growled. "You, come with me," He said, pointing at Seto.   
  
"No! I'm not leaving Yami!"  
  
"You come with me, and I won't kill you, or these disease ridden rats."  
  
Seto stood up. "You'll leave Yami alone too?"   
  
"Yes, yes. Whatever."  
  
Seto walked over. Akunumkanon, Seto and the Palace guards left, leaving Yami surrounded by meat bred and vegetables.   
  
Nabooru, Eshe and Anuba walked over.   
  
Yami opened his eyes a slit. "I'm sorry about yo' food," He mumbled before falling unconscious once again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira-chan: *Still huggeling Pharaoh Yami* Ishtar-chan helped name Nabooru's mother Eshe, and also informed me it mean Life in Egyptian incase your wondering.   
  
Tomb Robber Bakura: *Walking by* So, the Pharaoh has another woman. Are you gonna get married?  
  
Kaira-chan: Yep  
  
Pharaoh Yami *Same time*: No  
  
Kaira-chan: *Watery eyes* You no love me?  
  
Pharaoh Yami: I love you as a fri-  
  
Kaira-chan: YOU LOVE ME!!! *Glomps him* *smirks* Hehehe, works everytime. *Starts planning wedding*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: O_O  
  
Tomb Robber Bakura: *Sniggers*  
  
Chibi Kaira-chan: *Looks at the older people* Pwease weed a weview!!  
  
REVIEWS: Firstly, let me say this, I just relealised I've been spelling S. A Bonasi wrong, I'M SORRY!!!  
  
Blue September: Yay! You reviewed again ^-^. I'm glad your glad that I'm not ending the ficcy any time soon. And thank you for saying I'm not a bad authoress. Nicer than *Some* people *Glares at piccy of Yami Kaira*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: I said it before and I'll say it again. EVERYTHING IN ANIME IS IMPOSSIBLE!!   
  
Kaira-chan: You have to remember, he *is* Only 8, so waist long hair wouldn't be too too long.   
  
Lol, no, I don't think your pushy ^-^. But neways, I already wrote it so XP. Can't change it now. Lol, I'm dressing up as a Chibi Yami next Thursday, because I'm doing a book talk on a ficcy, and we're aloud to dress up as one of the characters and act like them, and I chose a fan ficcy. I'm gonna be so cute ^-^...as a female chibi Yami... -.-;  
  
S. A. Bonasi: Yay! You review again too!! There isn't much to comment on, just that I'm glad that I didn't miss something in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh Manga and I'm gonna check out that site now ^____^  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Why read it? I can tell you all!  
  
Kaira-chan: No you can't, you're a figment of my imagination.  
  
Pharaoh Yami: O_O wow, your right....  
  
Chibi Kaira-chan: Kywa-chan iz aways wite!  
  
Kaira-chan: Actually, I'm not -.-;  
  
Bakura Ishtar: Yay! You reviewed again too!!! I'm sensing a pattern here -.-; I don't forget things!!  
  
Chibi Kaira-chan: You no be mean to Kywa-chan!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Ow! *Rubs where he was smacked* You so mean to me T_T  
  
Kaira-chan: Yep, as you can see, Pharaoh Yami is in trouble. Lol, I would've maybe taken you suggestion but 1) Nabooru's in front with Eshe, and 2) I had already written this chapter. However, I do need help, cause I almost nearly have writters block...actually *Ideas rush into head* Nvm, tho I will start taking suggestions now!! Yay! Im so nice.   
  
Chibi Kaira-chan: Wep! Kywa-chan weawy nice!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: *Reads all her past YGO fics* I ain't to sure about that Chibi KC T-T and now I haveta get married to her T-T  
  
KaTyA: I'm glad you like it ^-^. I'm also glad that I was right about making it angst. Lol, and thank you for telling me ^-^  
  
Pharaoh Yami: I coulda told you that...  
  
Kaira-chan: DON'T ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY TO ME PHARAOH!!!  
  
Chibi Kaira-chan: Yeah!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Eeep, I'm sorry. 


	5. Important notice, not a chapter

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!! I don't know when I'm gonna be done the next chapter, because I don't know how to work my idea's into it, don't worry, I'll figure it out, but I find this Extremely important. I hope all of you remember what the 16th is? That's right, that's the day the first YGO graphic novel comes out ^___^ Hurrah!! For those of you without Shonen Jump, I suggest you get it, and those with..waste your money on it neways. I know I am ^___^ Thought I'd let you all know..oh, and this is NOT a chapter!!!!! However, I do remind everyone, that I am now taking suggestions on my story ^___^ I might not use them, because they might not fit in with my next idea. But I might use them later.. Remember BUY YU-GI-OH GRAPHIC NOVEL JUNE 16TH, OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!! That's all for now *Cheery smile*  
  
~Kaira-chan~ 


	6. Forgotten

Kaira-chan: And were back, to give you another chapter of The Childhood of a Pharaoh.   
  
Chibi Kaira(Lets call her Kyla from now on, ok?): Yay!! Kaira-oneesan (Older Sister) Is the greatest ^-^  
  
Pharaoh Yami: No she's not T-T She abuses me! What did I ever do to her?  
  
Kaira-chan: You'll be happy to know that this chapter has no Yami abuse...yet.  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Hurray!! ^__^  
  
Kyla: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh. She neva will! *Crys* But, she do own Nabooru, Anuba and Eshe ^___^   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Gods and Goddess' used in this chapter:   
  
Atum: Evening aspect of the Sun God Ra.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What should we do?" Nabooru asked.   
  
"He's the prince, apparently, so they'll come back for him, right?" Anuba asked.   
  
"If we're caught taking care of him, they might kill us, or torture us. I've never seen a father that cruel to his son," Eshe said to the two nine year olds sitting around her.   
  
Anuba looked out the window. "It's getting late. I have to return home before Atum makes the sky go black."  
  
Nabooru and Eshe nodded. Anuba got up and began to leave. "Will you come back tomorrow?" Nabooru asked.  
  
"Un, ((Japanese for Uh huh))" And with that, the small, black haired boy left.   
  
"We better get him somewhere to sleep," Eshe said, looking back to the young prince.   
  
"But mama, we barley have anywhere to sleep ourselves. There is no where for him to sleep. Besides, he's the prince, he's gotten to sleep on a soft bed all his life. He can sleep on the floor!" Nabooru complained.   
  
"At least lets get him out of the food, ok?" Eshe sighed.   
  
The next day, Nabooru awoke to see the sun already risen. "No! I slept in!" She cried in disbelief. She ran over to a bowl filled with water, and looked at her reflection. She looked terrible. She quickly washed her face with the water, ran a wooden, home-made comb through her long black hair, and ran to the kitchen to see if she could help her mother with anything.  
  
In her haste, she didn't see the bundle of clothing laying in her way. She caught her foot on it, and went flying onto her face.   
  
"What was that?" She wondered to herself, crawling over to it. She moved a piece of fabric, to revile the future Pharaoh.   
  
"Hey, hey you," She said, shaking him. She didn't want to call him Yami, for fear that whatever God had kept her, her family and possessions and Anuba from being destroyed would lose his or her patience. She also refused to call him Yabu, for that wasn't his true name. "Hey you, wake up!" She called angrily.   
  
She gave up and ran to the kitchen.   
  
"Nabooru honey, watch out for the boy. He lays in the middle of the hall, under many clothes. You wouldn't believe how the poor little thing was shivering last night."   
  
Nabooru stared at her mother. "Now you tell me," was all she said, as she began to pick up some food. "He wouldn't wake up Mama. I shook him, and tripped over him, and still he wouldn't wake up. I even yelled at him. Is something wrong with him?"  
  
Her mother smiled down at her. "Remember when I worked for those injured in combat?" She asked. Nabooru nodded. "Many with head injuries, they didn't wake up right away, some never did." She stopped when she saw her daughter look shocked at the prospect of having the Young Pharaoh asleep in her house forever. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure he'll awaken soon. It all depends on the strength of the individual, and I have the feeling, he is strong indeed."  
  
Nabooru nodded, and continued to work.  
  
Yami opened his eyes a slit, then quickly closed them. His head hurt, and all the light made it throb all the more. He braced himself, then opened them again. He looked around.   
  
A homely house, made out of clay. 'Where am I?" He thought, before closing his eyes again. Maybe he could shut out the pain, if he shut his eyes.   
  
"Hello Nabooru. I'm done my chores. Can you come out and play?" Anuba asked, appearing at her door.   
  
Nabooru looked at Eshe, who nodded. "Yeah!" She grinned cheerfully, running to the door.   
  
"Where's _He_" Anuba asked. Apparently he had the same fear as Nabooru.   
  
"He's asleep, he won't wake up."  
  
"Lazy thing. He might have been able to laze about in the palace, but this is the _Real_ world, he has to work like everyone else," Anuba complained.   
  
"I - I don't think it's as simple as that," Nabooru said quietly. Anuba stared at her, then they went outside to play with the other children of the village.  
  
Yami opened his eyes again. The Close-Your-Eyes-and-the-pain-can't-find you technique was failing horribly. He sat up swiftly. Dizziness over came him and he fell back onto the soft cloth and sand.   
  
"Slowly, slowly," He muttered, sitting up slowly. Another wave of dizziness washed over him, but it was less this time, and he managed to stay up.   
  
He stood up, bracing himself against the clay wall.   
  
He walked towards the voices. Whose voices? He couldn't tell.   
  
Then he walked into a room. There was a beautiful woman, talking to some man. He didn't recognize either of them.   
  
"But Eshe, if you keep him here, there's no telling what could happen," The man said.   
  
"What do you want me to do? Send him back to that Pharaoh? You should have seen him last night, it was like he cared nothing for the boy!" The woman, who Yami figured must be Eshe, argued.   
  
'Who are they talking about? Me? Why would they talk about me?' Yami said, just before being over come by another tidal wave of dizziness. He leaned heavily against the wall before he regained his balance.   
  
"You're much to kind, Eshe! I don't want that _boy_ out playing with my children. I don't want him influencing them!" The man yelled.   
  
"Sir, I don't see what you're so worked up about. He's only a boy after all," Eshe said kindly.   
  
"I don't care! You keep him away from my children," The man growled, storming out the door.   
  
'Huh? Who are they talking about? Why can't some boy play with his children?' Yami wondered silently.   
  
Eshe sat down heavily on the floor, her hands on her head. 'She looks so sad. I wonder what's the matter?' He thought. He briefly considered going over to her, but then decided against it. He didn't want to get in trouble.   
  
'Why would I get in trouble?' He thought to himself. Only to answer himself. 'Because, you just will. She'll yell, and then she might hit you.'  
  
'Hit me? She doesn't look like the type to hit someone.'  
  
'Trust me. She'll hit you. Everyone seems to do that.'  
  
Yami nodded, and snuck out the door without her noticing.  
  
Yami looked around. There was no one in sight, though he could here laughter, and high screeches coming from not far off.   
  
'Yay! Kids! Now I can play!' Yami thought joyfully, beginning to run. As yet another wave of dizziness over took him, he decided it was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea.   
  
He walked. The voices were getting louder. He smiled inwardly. 'I was so bored there, all alone!' He smiled. He broke into a run. 'Maybe I can outrun the dizziness,' He thought, and ran the rest of the way there. He collapsed, on the outskirts of the playing area, and some kids stopped and looked at him.   
  
A young boy with blond hair ran up to him.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked, taking Yami's arm, and helping him to his feet.   
  
"I'm really dizzy," Yami muttered shyly.   
  
"You must have gotten hit in the head really hard. You bleeding alittle, and when I get hit in the head playing ball or something, I get really dizzy too," The boy grinned.   
  
"Really? You think that's what happened to me?" Yami asked.   
  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"Nu-uh," Yami shook his head violently, then regretted it as he fell forward into the boys arms.   
  
"Are you really OK?"  
  
"Yeah, just really dizzy," Yami smiled, pushed himself up, and grinned at the boy.   
  
The boy smiled. "My name is Jonouchi, what's yours?" He asked.   
  
"My name is..." Yami thought. And thought. "I...I don't remember it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira-chan: My longest chappy yet, at 1052 words ^-^ Hurrah.  
  
Kyla: We gots bad news U.U  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Kaira-chan's grounded for a week, for failing social studies. So she'll only be updating when her mom doesn't know, and when she's at school.   
  
Kaira-chan: Sorry...  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Please read and review...while I severely punish the failure.   
  
Kaira-chan: Eep O_o 


	7. Afraid of the Dark

Kaira-chan: Hylo, yesh it's me again, writing this wonderful fic. during lunch period so I don't get caught -.-;  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Back in my day, we used to RESPECT our parents wishes...  
  
Kaira-chan: You didn't...  
  
Pharaoh Yami: .... Just shut up, will ya?  
  
*Kyla and Kaira-chan stare at him*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: I mean you. Just shut up YOU.  
  
Kyla and Kaira-chan: -.-;   
  
Kaira-chan: *Starts to plan my and Pharaoh Yami's wedding (See Ending Authors note for Ch. 4)  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Can I do the disclaimer this time?  
  
Kyla: Kywa-chan no own...  
  
Pharaoh Yami: *Hits her over the head* Kaira-Chan owns all characters in this fic. She also owns Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
Kyla: No she doesn't....  
  
Pharaoh Yami: -.-; Just be quiet you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Jonouchi looked at Yami worriedly. "You don't remember your own name?"  
  
Yami shook his head, feeling really confused. Who was he? Was that nice lady his mom? Why couldn't he remember?  
  
Jonouchi smiled. "Well then. I'm gonna have to name you, ne?"  
  
Yami grinned. He had found a friend. And his friend was going to name him. "Ok!" He said excitedly. He was so happy!  
  
"I'll think of a name tomorrow! You're it!" He said, tapping Yami on the shoulder and running off.   
  
Yami stared after him. His friend had called him 'It' whatever that meant, and ran away. Did he just lose a friend?   
  
He walked over to them. "Hey everyone! That kids it!" Jonouchi yelled. Everyone else ran away from Yami took.   
  
Yami looked at them. He was 'It'. And because of that, everyone was afraid of him. He was alone, and no one cared about him. He sniffed.   
  
"Hey, you! You're it! Try and catch someone!" Someone yelled. Yami looked at them blankly. Catch them? Why'd he want to do a mean thing like that? He probably had a disease and no one wanted it. He had a disease. Whatever that was. HE heard that word before, it wasn't good.   
  
Jonouchi walked over to him. "Hey. You're it. Try and catch some people," He said, walking over to Yami. Yami stared blankly at him.   
  
Jonouchi sighed. "Ok, you're it, which means you have to catch other people, and make them 'it'. And then you're not it anymore.'  
  
Yami looked at him, then blinked. Jonouchi sighed again and held out his arm. "Here, tag me," He said.   
  
Yami tapped him. Then Jonouchi walked up to someone else. He tagged them. "See, now there it. You don't want to be it, so you run from them," Jonouchi explained.   
  
Yami nodded, understanding. "So, I'm it right now?" He asked.  
  
Jonouchi nodded. Yami grinned, then ran after Jonouchi. Before Jonouchi knew what hit him, Yami was running away, along with the rest of the kids.   
  
And so, the game of tag, began. It lasted about 20 minutes. Yami was it. When suddenly... He tagged Nabooru.   
  
"Huh? You? WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE YOU?" She yelled, scaring him out of his skin.   
  
"What?" He asked, confused. Everyone looked at them.   
  
"You're suppose to be inconspicious ((unconscious))," She yelled.  
  
"Huh?" He repeated.   
  
"I, just. Come with me!" She growled, dragging him away by the wrist. "You're going back to my house where you're gonna go to sleep!"   
  
"Are you my sister or something?" He asked as he was being dragged away.  
  
She stopped. "What?" She asked, blinking.   
  
"See, I don't remember anything. But it's OK, because Jonouchi is going to name me. I'm so happy. And and and -" He started.   
  
She looked at him strangely. "You...don't remember anything?" She asked, her voice softening with concern.   
  
He shook his head. "Nope, nothing!" He exclaimed proudly, somehow thinking it was cool.  
  
"We're going home, NOW!" She said, dragging him away again.   
  
Yami could only look at his surroundings as he was dragged back to where he had woken up.   
  
Suddenly the women, Eshe, rushed out. "Nabooru! The young boy! He's missing!" She yelled, then she noticed Yami behind Nabooru.   
  
"There he is, thank goodness he's OK," She smiled.   
  
"Mama, he no OK," Nabooru said.   
  
Her mother stared at her.   
  
"He, he don't remember. Anything. Not even his name. And I don't think he remembers The Pharaoh or anyone!"   
  
Her mother looked at Yami. "Is this true, young one?" She asked.   
  
Yami nodded shyly. What was the matter? Why would he remember The Pharaoh. Why couldn't he play with the other kids? He was having so much fun.  
  
"Listen, young one. I don't want you playing with the other kids, OK?" Eshe asked kindly enough.   
  
"Why not? I like those kids. There really nice, and I learned a new game today. I think it was called Tag. And I run around and make other people it. Oh, and there's this boy. His name is Jonouchi. He's my new friend. He's going to give me a name. How am I suppose to get it if I don't go there?" He asked.   
  
"Well, you see, there are people who don't really like new, or different things. And they're afraid they might hurt their children. So they don't want you to play with there children, because their afraid you may bring harm to there children," Eshe explained as Nabooru went inside.  
  
Now Yami was even more confused, but he just nodded like he knew what was going on and went inside after Nabooru. His head hurt even more, and now he decided that he should sleep. Even though there was so much more to look at.   
  
He laid down in his bundle of cloth. 'I'll see it tomorrow,' He thought, before drifting off to sleep.   
  
"Child of Set!" Someone growled from the shadows.   
  
"Child of Set? I'm not a child of Set!" Yami said. He was alone in a pool of light, while around him there was nothing but darkness.   
  
"You can't do nothing right. How are you suppose to do your job, if you can't do anything right! You demon!"   
  
Yami looked at himself. "I'm not a demon.... What's my job?"  
  
Nothing. Only silence.   
  
"Mister! What's my job? Why are you so mean to me?"  
  
Silence.   
  
"SIR!! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?"  
  
"You have friends, ne?" The voice said.   
  
"Un. Why?" Yami answered, relieved not to be left alone in the shadows anymore. This person may be mean, but at least he was talking.   
  
"Their going to leave you when they find out who you are," The voice said.   
  
"Who am I? Why would they leave me? I'm only a kid, ne?"  
  
"They will find out. And then, you'll have no one left. No one there. You'll be all alone. Alone forever!"   
  
Yami blinked, and the light over him went out. "Hello? Mister?"  
  
'Mister, mister ter ter,' His echo replied.   
  
"Sir? Are you still there?"  
  
'There, ere ere.'  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried.   
  
Silence, not even his echo. He curled up on the floor.   
  
"Please don't leave me...I'm afraid of the dark," He whimpered.   
  
Only silence greeted him. Yami began to cry. He was lost in the dark. He'd never see light again, only the everlasting darkness...alone. Alone to cry in the dark forever.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira-chan: Yep, even more then last time ^-^ 1168 words. Not to bad, ne?   
  
Pharaoh Yami: It isn't to big of an accomplishment.   
  
Kaira-chan: Quiet you. Here are the review replies.   
  
Kyla: Please weed and weview.   
  
REVIEW REPLIES!  
  
Link the traveler: Yay ^-^ You like it...I think. Not bad usually means they like it, right?  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Well, it means its not bad...  
  
Kaira-chan: Thanks for pointing out the obvious.   
  
Yami-Yugi: Actually, I don't think that's how he lost his memory. If you were dead for 5000 years, dontcha think you woulda forgotten too?  
  
Pharaoh Yami: 5000 years? Wow, how long until that stupid puzzle is solved again?  
  
Kaira-chan: 5000 years. Now you know =P I suggest you pack lots of games before you die...  
  
Pharaoh Yami: It doesn't work like that -.-;  
  
S.A: Actually, I read somewhere that Jonouchi and Anzu were in Ancient Egypt. Jonouchi was a stable boy, and Anzu was Yami's sister, and arranged bride *Shutters*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: *Shutters even more*   
  
Kaira-chan: I'm just glad I get to marry him now!! *Glomps PY*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: And I nearly forgot about that too T-T  
  
Bakura Ishtar: You act like you're sad about that fact...  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Join the club Ishtar-chan T-T  
  
Crazy4Anime: And yet another one who is none to thrilled about my decision -.-;  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Thank you Crazy4Anime, I assure you, all the support I can get in overthrowing the authoress is welcome.   
  
Kaira-chan: but...but...we were gonna get married T-T  
  
Pharaoh Yami: I can over throw you and still get married...as much as I hate it...  
  
Kaira-chan: Oh! Thank you Yami *Glomps him* 


	8. My, Set's a Productive God

Kaira-chan: Sorry, I have a seriously BAD case of writers block, so if this chapter completely sucks, please forgive me. At least I tried.  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Yeah. At least she tried. Just because she's going to destroy my charecter...   
  
Kaira-chan: T-T  
  
Pharaoh Yami: And the fic.... don't hate her ok?  
  
Kaira-chan: Gee...thanks for the vote of confidence...now I'm not sure I even want to update this until I get over my Writers Block.   
  
Pharaoh Yami: Opps. I mean, Kaira-chan is a great author, and no matter what she does, there is no way she could make the fic worse then it already is.   
  
Kaira-chan: !!!! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN??  
  
Pharaoh Yami: I - I - I - I mean, it's a great fic, but there is no way you could kill it, because it's so wonderful.   
  
Kaira-chan: Yay ^-^. Now, do you like the black tux, or your Pharaoh robes better?  
  
Pharaoh Yami: What?  
  
Kaira-chan: For the wedding silly ^-^  
  
Kyla: -.-; Since Paraoh 'Ami sucks at discwaimers, Kaira-chan don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GODS!!  
  
Khepra: The God of the morning sun. Said to take the form of a scarab beetle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami woke up, his little heart racing. He looked around. It was so dark. So it wasn't a dream. He was alone in the dark. Tears began to run silently down his face. He was alone. He looked at himself. His little hands.   
  
He was a failure. That was what the voice said. A failure, and everyone would hate him. He cried harder, still silently, for fear that something would come out of the shadows and devour him.   
  
Then he noticed. If it was completely dark, he wouldn't be able to see himself. He stood up. It may be dark, but he could still see most of the stuff around him, just not the corners. But, that would mean there was light somewhere, right? He looked.  
  
A pale light poured in from under the animal fur hanging in the door. He walked towards it, and brushed aside the fur. He looked, and found he was outside.   
  
He shivered. It was freezing. Who would've known that somewhere so hot, could be this cold at night.   
  
He stepped outside, feeling the small grains of sand beneath his feet. The moonlight washed over his features.   
  
He began to walk, not liking standing there, doing nothing. He just walked, letting his feet carry him. He didn't know where he was going. Why would he? Soon however, he found himself at the edge of a wide river.   
  
The water lapped softly against the shore, and a little way off, he say some sort of animal drinking from it.   
  
He took a step towards it. It looked up, then went back to drinking. He stepped alittle closer, and repeated until he was only about a foot away.   
  
It looked at him. It was a really pretty anime. It had two spiraled horns coming from its head, a slim face, and markings on it. He raised a hand, and it came closer to him, to sniff it. He slowly lowered his hand, and began to stoke its muzzle.   
  
Slowly, it stepped closer it him, and soon he found its head pressed against his chest, while he stroked under its jaw.   
  
"You must be really kind. Gazelles are usually afraid of man," Said a small timid voice. Yami and the gazelle looked up fearfully. There was a small, pale boy with white hair. He had what looked like a fresh cut running down his face, crossed three times.   
  
The gazelle calmed down. Yami took that as a good sign.   
  
"Um, hi?" He said.   
  
"Hi," The boy answered back. "What are you doing out. Won't your parents worry about you, if they see you're not at home?"  
  
"Actually, I don't think I have parents. Well, maybe I do. I mean, that Eshe person is really nice to me. Maybe she's my mom," Yami said, looking at the boy. How did he get that cut?  
  
"You _think_ she's your mom?"  
  
"Well, I don't really remember anything. In fact, I don't even know my name!" Yami laughed.   
  
The boy smiled. "You have a nice laugh. It sounds really friendly. I'm Bakura."  
  
"Bakura? That's a funny name," Yami smiled.   
  
"I know, I get that alot...aren't you afraid of me?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Afraid of you? Why should I be. You said your self, gazelle are afraid of people unless there really really nice. And the gazelle doesn't look that afraid," Yami said, looking at the gazelle.   
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed, and he pulled out a knife. "You have no family, so no one will care if you're killed. We're out here alone, with no one to hear your cries," He said, taking steps towards Yami with each word. "You don't look very strong. I could kill you no problem, and no one would care. Plus," His eyes took on a sorrowful appearance, "Can't you see my hair? My skin? I'm the Child of Set himself."  
  
'Child of Set. You demon. Set will come back for you, and you'll destroy us all. Don't be any more different then you already are. You Child of Set!' These words ran through Yami's head.   
  
Yami looked into the eyes of Bakura. "No."  
  
Bakura stopped, then knife close to Yami's neck. "What?"  
  
"No. You're not the Child of Set. I don't think they would look that sad. And, I don't know why, but I think that...I may have been called that before. I don't remember..." Yami said.   
  
Bakura looked at him. He put away the knife. "I wasn't going to hurt you anyway. You're brave, usually people would be yelling by now."  
  
Yami looked at him. His gaze wandered to the cut on Bakura's cheek.   
  
Bakura noticed and put his hand over it. "Um...I fell," He said quietly.   
  
Yami looked at him. He smiled. "You don't have to lie. Were friends, right?" Yami smiled.   
  
"Friends?" Bakura asked, looking up.   
  
"Yep, friends. I don't know, but I think that they don't lie to each other. Oh and they play. Like Jonouchi and me!" Yami smiled.   
  
Bakura looked at him. "Hey! Want to know a game I learned today?"   
  
Bakura nodded, not knowing what to expect. Yami smiled widely. "Tag! You're it!" He said, tapping Bakura's hand.   
  
Bakura smiled. He'd seen the other kids playing this. He ran after Yami. They played long into the night, and then the sun began to raise. Yami yawned heavily.   
  
"Haha! 'Ami's tired," Bakura laughed. Suddenly his laugh was interrupted by a huge yawn.   
  
Yami smiled, his eyes dropping closed.  
  
"Hey! Look! There's Khepra!" Bakura said joyfully, pointing at the raising sun.   
  
Yami looked, and stared in awe, as the sun painted the sky all shades of pink and purple.   
  
As hard as they tried, they couldn't manage to stay awake, and eventually, there eyes dropped close, and the fell asleep, the gazelle, not to far away, seeming to keep watch over them.   
  
Yami woke up to yelling. His eyes slowly eased open, but he had to blink ferociously to keep out the sun.   
  
"You! Get away from there!" Someone yelled. Yami looked around, before he remembered he had fallen asleep by the river bed with Bakura. He looked around and soon saw the reason for everyone's yelling. Not to far off, he saw a hippo. A huge hippo, looking at him. Yami began to move away, before remembering about Bakura. He looked, and saw Bakura not to far off, still asleep. In order to get to him however, he would have to get closer to the hippo. Something he would much rather NOT do.   
  
But he couldn't leave Bakura there, could he? Yami inched closer to Bakura.   
  
"Leave that demon-child there!" Someone yelled. That settled it. Yami got up and ran towards Bakura.   
  
He shook Bakura awake.   
  
"What is it?" Bakura grumbled, turning away.   
  
"HIPPO!" Yami yelled. That got Bakura up. He saw the hippo. His eyes went wide. "Let's...go..." He said calmly, slowly backing up.   
  
The light shone off of a gold necklace that hung around his neck.   
  
'Wow. That's pretty. I wonder why I didn't notice it before,' Yami thought.   
  
The light reflected off of the necklace, and into the hippo's eyes. Caught off guard, it started charging towards the young boys. They got up and started running away from it. They didn't notice that they were also running further away from the safety of the village.   
  
Suddenly, the sand seemed to fly out from Bakura's feet. He tripped and fell. Yami stopped. "Bakura!!!" He screamed, turning around.   
  
Bakura looked. "Run!" He yelled. The hippo coming closer.   
  
Yami hesitated, and it seemed that the hippo was nearly on top of them. Suddenly it stumbled off to the side. It shook its head. Yami looked for why it stopped, and then saw the arrow lodged in its side. Soon another on joined the first, then a third. A few arrows later, the hippo fell to its side, and stopped moving. Yami walked up to Bakura, and helped him up.   
  
Bakura looked at Yami. "Why - Why didn't you keep running?" He asked.  
  
Yami grinned. "Because friends don't leave friends behind."   
  
Bakura looked at him. He smiled. Maybe, he really did have a friend this time. Maybe, he could tell this boy about what happened to his face.   
  
Suddenly, two adults, a man and a women, both with dark silky brown hair, ran out from the group of adults out there. The man was carrying a bow, so Yami assumed that he was the one that shot the hippo.   
  
"Bakura! You're OK! I'm sorry, next time we leave our village, we won't leave you unwatched," Said the woman.   
  
"Mom, I'm OK, really," Bakura said, hugging his mother.   
  
"Son, what happened to your face?" The man, Bakura's father said, kneeling down.   
  
"Nothing dad, it's not important," Bakura said, looking down.   
  
"It wasn't those horrid kids again, was it?" His mother asked, concerned.   
  
"Hey! I met a friend! Can we come back to this village soon?" Bakura asked, changing the subject. His parents seemed to notice Yami for the first time.   
  
"That you for looking out for our son. If it wasn't for you, he'd probably still be asleep, he may have been killed," His mother said.   
  
"That's what friends do, ne?" Yami said, looking down, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.   
  
His parents left. Yami caught something like "Where did those jewels come from?" Before he turned around, ready to go back to his house.   
  
By then, most of the adults had already left, or were studying the hippo. He was left to find his way back to the house...perhaps his house...by himself. He smiled. This was going to be fun. Like a game. Oh how he loved games.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira-chan: Well, there it is, the chapter written while I had writers block...Then the writers block left, and I couldn't seem to end the chapter. I tried to end it sooner, I swear, like where Yami challanges Bakura to a game of two-man tag, but I kept typing, and typing. -.-; Well, that's my longest chapter yet, at 1611 words. See, I told you, my chapters will keep getting longer, and longer -.-; You know what, I think I'm going to ask questions..that you should anwser.  
  
Kyla: YAY!! FF.NET WORKS!!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Was it not working for neone else last night and today?  
  
~~~~~~POLL~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Does anyone know what Bakura's parents names were? How about his village, Kaira-chan keeps forgetting.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira-chan: And yes, I know that Bakura and Yami probably weren't friends, but I'm making them be, OK?????? Any other suggestions for the fic? Plz? I have a feeling I'm going to get another case of writers block.   
  
Kyla: Um...Kywa-chan. Um...this isn't the chapter you were writing before...  
  
Kaira-chan: O_o dammit, this was suppose to be the chapter where Jonouchi named him! It gets really annoying to not have anyone call him anything...And I spent an hour looking for a good name for him too -.-;   
  
Pharaoh Yami: -.-; You mortals are so weird sometimes....  
  
Kaira-chan: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took a lot of research. That's another question I need to ask. Pharaoh Yami?  
  
~~~~~~~~POLL #2~~~~~~~  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Does anyone know the gazelles religious significant's? We looked forever, on tons of different sites, but all we could find was it had _Some_ sort of religious significant's, and not anything else...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyla: Pwease Wead and Weview....  
  
REVIEW REPLIES  
  
LINK THE TRAVELER:   
  
Thanks ^-^ You like short reviews, don't you?? Lol, its not a bad thing ^-^ Short and sweet...well, meebe not sweet...short and to the point ^-^  
  
S.A  
  
I've heard it at a few sites. Unfortunatly, I haven't read Volume 308 yet. Lol, in a way I don't want to, because that site is missing so many chapters, and I hate not knowing what's going on -.-; Yeah, I'm sad and pathedic, I know u.u Seto and Yami...cousins?? O_o I'm glad I was never a Yami/Seto fan. I'm more of a Yami/Yugi and Seto/Jou fan. Lol.   
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFangirl  
  
Uh oh...uh oh...umm *Thinks* Oh!! You mean Yami's dream?? Sorry, I was feeling alittle down that day and decided to drag Yami down with me -.-; 


	9. Abayomi Ishaq

Kaira-chan: *Is crying hysterically*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: O_o What's the matter.   
  
Kaira-chan: PRIEST MAHADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Breaks down crying again*  
  
Kyla: She just wead Ch. 293....  
  
Kaira-chan: *Glares at S.A Bonasi* I hate you. I hate you with a passion.   
  
Pharaoh Yami and Kyla: O_o *Wondering why*  
  
Kaira-chan: Thanks to you, I read the stupid manga, and NOW I have to change Akunumkanon's character, meaning I have to think up some stupid incident that will make him nice. I HATE YOU!!! *Lunges at her*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: O_O *Stops her* She's just...a little worked up...right now...  
  
Kaira-chan: *Breaks down crying in PY's arms, about Priest Mahado again*  
  
Kyla: Kaira-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh. But she does own Eshe and Nabooru. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yami's eyes eased open. He looked around. He was in the hut, his hut, he supposed. He had found his way home easily enough, and then he had fallen asleep, but he guessed he had enough sleep for now.   
  
He looked around, no one was in sight. He guessed that they were either working, or playing. He wasn't aloud to play with the other kids, Eshe had told him, so now he had nothing to do.   
  
He wandered around the house, looking for games, puzzles, work, but didn't find anything. Nothing but this white powdery stuff, and some water in a jug. What could he do with that? He grinned. Looks like he would have to find out.   
  
He hoped Eshe wouldn't get mad. He had some bad cuts and bruises from when he guessed either she got mad, or one of the other villagers had gotten mad.   
  
He'd only use a little for now... He pulled out a stone tablet, and looked at it. It didn't look like there was anything important on it. He poured some of the white powder onto it. He felt it between his fingers. It was soft sorta, and felt really weird when you had a lot of it between your fingers.   
  
There wasn't really anything he could do with this...except make his hair like Bakura's. He grinned, then took a handful of it, and threw it into his hair. He laughed when some of it tickled the inside of his nose, then sneezed, sending the rest of the powder into the air. He blinked then looked around.   
  
It left, so he sighed. He didn't want to take more of it, because he didn't want to get into trouble. So be moved over to the water jug. He looked inside, and what looked like a spirit looked back. He jumped, before realizing the spirit looked creepily like him, but it was completely white. Stupid white stuff had gotten all over him.   
  
He scooped some water out of the jug, the let it go over his head. He might as well get cleaned up, there was nothing else to do, plus, Eshe told him to play with the kids, she said nothing about not wandering around the village.   
  
He ran his hand over his head, then realized something was wrong. He pulled his hand away, to see some strands of black and red hair stuck to it.   
  
He grinned. So the white stuff and water made his hair sticky. He could work like that. He looked into the water as he made his hair stand up like one of the stars that he and Bakura had seen last night.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock. Yami knew that Eshe and Nabooru weren't home, so he went, only so see the grinning face of Jonouchi.   
  
"Jonouchi? What are you doing here?" Yami asked.   
  
"Well, you didn't come out to play, so I figured you musta been at home. And I saw Nabooru drag you off, so I thought you must be living with her, and I had to name you, ne?" Jonouchi grinned.   
  
"Well, yeah. But Eshe says I can't go out to play anymore," Yami said, looking down.   
  
"But you're not going out to play, now are you? I'm coming in to play, right? So technically, you're not going against her wishes," Jonouchi grinned again.   
  
"Yeah! OK!" Yami grinned back, then thought about what Jonouchi said. "What does technically mean?"  
  
"I don't know, but I heard the adults say it, and I thought I'd try it out. So are you going to invite me in, or will you make me stand out here to burn?"   
  
"Oh! Come inside!" Yami said, moving to the side to give Jonouchi more room to come it.   
  
"I like your hair like that. It looks like a hand or a star or something," Jonouchi grinned, walking inside. "How did you do that?"  
  
"This white stuff and water did it!" Yami grinned, proud of his discovery.   
  
"Really? Wow! I came here for something...I can't remember what anymore though, oh well," Jonouchi looked around.   
  
"Hey! Do you know any more games that we could play?" Yami asked.   
  
"Hm...How about dice?" Jonouchi asked.   
  
"Dice? What's that?" Yami asked tilting his head.   
  
Jonouchi grinned mockingly. "Either you don't remember a lot, or you didn't get out lots."  
  
Yami bowed his head. "I'm sorry," He said softly.   
  
Jonouchi smiled. "No need to be sorry!" He lifted Yami's chin. "I can teach you all you need to know!"  
  
Yami smiled. "Thanks!" He exclaimed.   
  
Jonouchi pulled out two rough edged stones, with 6 faces (a cubic square). "These are dice, one of them is called a die," He exclaimed.   
  
"A little morbid, ne?" Yami asked.   
  
"I don't know what that means, but sure. See each of them has holes in it. Whoever rolls the most holes, loses. Understand?" Jonouchi asked.   
  
"Yeah, I think so?" Yami said, taking the dice from Jonouchi. He threw them and rolled two sixes.   
  
"Wow. Does that ever suck," Jonouchi smiled.   
  
"What?" Yami said, looking at the dice.   
  
"They don't go higher than six. I could just not roll and I'd win," Jonouchi smirked. "But, to make it fair, I'll roll too, OK?"  
  
Yami sighed heavily as Jonouchi rolled. Suddenly, one of the dice broke in half, three holes in one side, and 4 in the other. The other die rolled a six.   
  
"WHAT?!" Jonouchi cried out, crawling to his die. He picked up the two sides of the die, and they crumbled in his hand. "THIS IS SAND STONE!! THE KID SOLD ME SANDSTONE DIE!"   
  
Yami looked. He suddenly realized that he won, and begun to giggle.   
  
Jonouchi looked at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You said I'd lose, and, I didn't," Yami giggled.   
  
Jonouchi looked at him. Then the idea seemed to sink into him to, for his shoulders started to shake.  
  
Soon Yami and Jonouchi were laughing loudly. Eshe walked in the door, holding some black bread and looked at them. She smiled.   
  
"Oh yeah! Ishaq!" Jonouchi suddenly said.   
  
"What?" Yami said, as he stopped laughing.   
  
"I decided on a name. It can be Ishaq," Jonouchi smiled.   
  
"What about Abayomi?" Eshe said, revealing herself.   
  
Jonouchi thought about the name. "Yeah, that works too. What do you think, kid?" He said, turning to Yami.  
  
"Um...I like both?" Yami said.   
  
"Both it is, Abayomi Ishaq! Hey, Eshe?" Jonouchi said, turning to Eshe.   
  
"Yes, child?" She asked kneeling down.   
  
"Does Abayomi Ishaq have a family name?" He asked.   
  
Eshe thought. She couldn't very well tell him the Pharaoh's family name. "No, I don't believe he does," She said.   
  
"OK then! Your family name can be Ishaq!" Jonouchi smiled.   
  
"OK!" Yami smiled back.   
  
"Shouldn't you be going home, child. Your parents may be worried if they find you are not working or at the playing grounds," Eshe said.   
  
"Good idea, Eshe. Buh bye Abayomi!" Jonouchi cried, getting up.   
  
'Abayomi. Abayomi Ishaq.' Yami thought to himself. Now he had a name.   
  
He smiled. This was a good day. He looked at the ground. Jonouchi had left his die.   
  
"Abayomi?" Eshe asked, asked as Yami picked up Jonouchi's die.  
  
"Yeah, Eshe?" He asked.   
  
"How did you get you hair like that?"  
  
Yami smiled. Then he told her of his discovery, and of how he was inspired.   
  
Eshe smiled back. "You got into the flour," She said, recognizing the description. "I didn't know that it could be sticky when mixed with water though. Remind me not to mix the two, OK?" She said. Yami smiled and nodded.   
  
"Oh, Eshe?" Yami asked as she turned away.   
  
"Yes child?" She asked, turning back to him.   
  
He held out the die. "Jonouchi forgot his die, can I go give it to him?"   
  
Eshe thought. She didn't want him out there, because the adults might do something, but, if he was quick, and didn't stop to play. "As long as your quick, and don't stop for anything," She said. Yami's face fell, but then he quickly smiled. "OK!" He agreed.   
  
He ran out the door, quickly forcing himself to slow down. She said don't stop, she said nothing about going slowly.   
  
He followed the path that he took the other day. He had a fairly good memory, and after only getting lost once, he found the playing field. There were no kids laughing, or smiling, or running. In fact, they were all clumped together, in the far corner, yelling, and chanting something.  
  
Yami ran over to them, excited to see what was happening. As he got closer, he noticed someone laying on the ground. He ran faster. Who was it? Why were the kids kicking him, and rubbing his face in the ground.   
  
Then he noticed it. Short, silvery hair. "Bakura!" He cried, running faster still.   
  
"STOP!!!!" He cried out. His voice, it sounded so authoritative. Where did that come from. He almost stopped himself, but then remembered it was him crying out.   
  
Most of the kids stopped. "MOVE!" He cried, pushing between kids. Most of them did, and the ones the didn't he threw aside violently.   
  
Yami got up close, and knelt down beside Bakura. "Bakura! Are you OK?" He asked.  
  
Bakura cried out in pain as some broad shouldered, muscular kid drove his heel into the small of Bakura's back.   
  
"I told you to stop," Yami said, his voice shaking with worry.  
  
"You didn't say please," The kid grinned.  
  
"Please. Please stop," Yami fought back tears.   
  
The kid seemed to consider it. "How about..." He started lightly. "NO!" He yelled, driving his heel into Bakura's back again.   
  
"Stop it," Yami said, his voice getting lower.   
  
"Make me," The guy mocked, pushing Bakura's face in the dirt with his foot.  
  
"STOP IT!" Yami screamed lunging at the guy.  
  
The guy fell over and soon fists were flying.   
  
Bakura lifted himself of the ground, to Yami and the other kid fighting.   
  
"Hey, you. Please, stop," Bakura said to Yami. Yami punched the guy in the face one last time before jumping back.  
  
"Bakura, are you ok?" He asked, wiping some blood off his bottom lip. The other kid looked at Yami, hate and fear in his eyes.   
  
Yami looked back at him, not understanding how he managed to take down such a bigger guy (coughmagiccough).  
  
"I'm...OK," Bakura said.  
  
"Here, you can come to my house," Yami said, lowering himself to Bakura's house.   
  
"No way in is that Child of Set coming to my place!" Nabooru cried, stepping up to right in front of Yami.   
  
"Well then, I'll find somewhere else to stay until his parents find him," Yami growled, lifting himself off the ground, Bakura leaning on him, his arm wrapped around his shoulder.   
  
Yami walked off with Bakura, Nabooru looking after them, wondering if she should've said that.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~ANCIENT EGYPTIAN QUESTIONS~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shimon...who exactly is he? Like, I know he's Yugi's grandpa in the future (Right?) But who is he in Ancient Egypt? Yami's advisor?   
  
Still wondering about Bakura's parents, does anyone know there names?  
  
How did Akunumkanon die? Anyone? Please? I think Ishtar-chan told me once, but I can't remember -.-;   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OTHER QUESTIONS~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How many other people couldn't upload for like a week on FF.net???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay, so Yami is finally named!!! ^___^   
  
Pharaoh Yami: Abayomi means brings joy, and Ishaq means laughs ^-^ So there you go.   
  
Kyla: Pwease Weed and Weview!!!  
  
REVIEW REPLIES  
  
S.A:  
  
*Runs to read Translated Tablet* WEEEEE!!! *Grins madly* When I read it, I'm somehow going to have to make it  
  
Lol, I like it better when my fav. Characters are outcasted because of there looks ^-^ It makes it more angst. ^-^. But, incase you haven't noticed yet, Bakura's parents still love him deeply, despite his looks, where as for Yami, no one seems to notice his different look, while his father despises him for it. See, there opposites ^___^ ...hm....maybe I should put that under my A/N instead of my R/R -.-;  
  
I still hate you for making me read the manga *Glares* lol ^__^ Ok, I don't actually hate you -.-;  
  
Bakura Ishtar:   
  
No!!! Bakura no kill yami!! Lol, I'm trying to stick as close to the manga as I can now, that stupid S.A made me read it *Still glaring* Lol. ^-^ Meebe later. Lol, I'm updating as quickly as I can. Ok, I'm not, but oh well, I like making people wait, because I'm so damned evil ^___^ Oh, and from now on *Smirks* I'm not updating until you review ^___^ 


	10. Where the If everyone were to jump off a...

Kaira-chan: DAGAH!!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Kaira-chan: GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Smashes stuff*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: *Grabs her wrist before she can smash a priceless vase* What are you doing?  
  
Kaira-chan: GAH!! I wish I had never read the manga! Now I know why White Angel (Read her fics) isn't going to read the fifth Harry Potter book until she finishes the New Students.   
  
Pharaoh Yami: And why might that be?  
  
Kaira-chan: Because then she'll know what's REALLY happens and it will completely throw her off...  
  
Pharaoh Yami: -.-; you realized you got all the ages and stuff wrong and realized none of this should have happened?  
  
Kaira-chan: *nods*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: -.-; yeah...  
  
Kyla: Kaira-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own Nabooru and Eshe. *Watching Kaira-chan escape from Pharaoh Yami and commence breaking thinks* YAY!! *Smashes the priceless vase*  
  
Pharaoh Yami: O_O BAD INFLUENCE KAIRA-CHAN!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kaira-chan: Oh yeah, instead of Yami, I'm now going to put Abayomi, because that's who Yami believes he is ^-^. Just letting you all know so you don't get confuzzled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abayomi sighed. Now what was he going to do? He had no house now that Nabooru wouldn't let Bakura stay with them, and Egypt was hardly the place for two young boys to wander around, and to sleep outside. Last time they were nearly killed by hippos.   
  
"Bakura-kun?" Yami said to the boy still leaning against him. There was no anwser. "Bakura-kun!" He said louder. Bakura's eyes eased open. "Yeah?"  
  
"Is it OK if I leave you here for a moment? I need to see some stuff," Abayomi said, nodding towards an ally.   
  
Bakura nodded, and Abayomi walked to the ally, and set him gently against the wall. He got up to leave.   
  
"Wait," Bakura said.   
  
"What?" Abayomi asked, turning around.   
  
"Do you...have a name yet?" Bakura asked.   
  
Abayomi smiled. "Abayomi. Abayomi Ishaq," He grinned.   
  
"Abayomi...well chosen name," Bakura smiled as Abayomi ran off. "I just hope it will last," He said, his face falling.   
  
  
  
Abayomi ran. What was he looking for exactly, he asked himself. Perhaps an empty house, perhaps some food. He left Bakura so that he could find stuff faster, but now he was wondering if it was such a good idea. What if someone saw him, and started to hurt him again? What if when he got back Bakura was gone, or worse, dead? Abayomi shook his head. No way that would happen. After all, he was only going to be gone a short time. He turned the corner, and was going to fast to stop himself from running into a young, well-dressed teen.   
  
Both fell to the ground, in opposite directions.   
  
"Sorry! I really am. Please forgive me, but I must be off," Abayomi said, getting up. He rose and started to run past the teenage boy, and now, he noticed a girl, both dressed in equally fine cloth.   
  
He caught sight of the boy as he ran past, and stopped dead.   
  
The face, it looked so familiar. But where had he seen it before? Surely he couldn't know someone dressed so fine.   
  
The boy looked up, and into the face of Abayomi. He stared for just a minute, then tried to get his mouth to word. To form the words that he wanted to say.   
  
Abayomi shook off the feeling that he knew the boy, then turned to run the way he originally planned too.   
  
"Wait!" The boy said as Abayomi began to run off.   
  
Abayomi stopped. Why was he talking to him? He hoped he didn't offend him too much by running into him.   
  
"I said I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me! I didn't see you there," Abayomi said, bowing.   
  
The boy blinked. "Why would I hurt you? Where have you been Pri-" He started.   
  
"Mahado! No!" The girl said.   
  
Mahado...  
  
'Mahado! Help me!' The words rang in Abayomi's ears.   
  
The boy, Mahado, looked at the girl, his face blank. She helped him off the ground, then whispered something to him.   
  
He looked at Abayomi. "It is I who should be sorry, I should have been paying more attention. May I ask for your name," Mahado said, politely.   
  
Abayomi blinked. Why was Mahado sorry? It was he who had ran into him ((A/N Figure it out yourself, I'm not rewording it)). "Um...My names Abayomi," He said shyly.   
  
Mahado looked at the girl. "Looks like you were right Aishisu," He said. Abayomi had the strangest feeling they were talking about him. Mahado looked back at Abayomi. "Mind if I call you Yomi for short? I'm sure we'll see each other again," Mahado smiled.   
  
Abayomi looked at him, sure this guy was a little crazy. He didn't even seem mad for Abayomi getting his nice pretty robes all dirty. "Um...Yeah...OK. I need to be off though," Abayomi said turning around again to run off.   
  
"Wait. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Mahado asked.   
  
"I have this friend, and he's hurt, and I need to find him some stuff. Oh! I need a blanket, it's cold at night! Well, my sister, well, I don't think she's my sister. Well, she lives with me, and she doesn't want my friend to come home, so we need to stay out, 'cause I said we'd stay out because she said he wasn't coming to our house, no now we have to stay outside, and I need to get him some food, or a blanket, or something," Abayomi finally took a breath.   
  
Mahado and Aishisu looked at him. "And where do you live?" Mahado asked.   
  
"I'd show you, but I don't want to leave Bakura alone to long, because he might get even more hurt," Abayomi said rapidly.   
  
Aishisu smiled. "Take us to him, and we'll see what we can do," She smiled.   
  
Abayomi looked at her. She was weird too. From what he understood by conversations he'd heard, rich people were suppose to be all snobby and mean. And why were they looking at him like he knew them.   
  
'Aishisu, Mahado! Hide me!' He heard. Why?  
  
He nodded, then ran off in the opposite direction he was just going, towards Bakura. Mahado and Aishisu ran after him.   
  
Soon, he came across the ally that Bakura was in. He turned sharply, almost causing him to fall.   
  
Bakura was still there, luckily. He knelt down beside Bakura. "Hey, Bakura! Bakura-kun!" Bakura's eyes opened.   
  
"Abayomi, hey, you're back," He smiled slightly.   
  
"Yeah. And I brought people. And they said they would try to help. I don't see how they could though, because...oh nevermind. Here they come. There a little slow. I guess it would be hard to run in their clothes," Abayomi said, still speaking quickly.   
  
"Abayomi?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Yes?" Abayomi replied quickly.  
  
"Why are you speaking so fast?" He asked.   
  
Abayomi stopped. That was a good question. Abayomi looked up as Mahado and Aishisu ran up. "This is him?" Mahado asked.   
  
Abayomi nodded. Mahado knelt down his back facing Bakura. He reached over his shoulder, and grabbed Bakura's wrist. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hold on," He said. Bakura grabbed his left wrist with his right hand as Mahado stood. Mahado grabbed Bakura's knees, and held him up, giving him a piggy back.   
  
"Show us your house, Ya - Yomi," Mahado said. Yami nodded, and then walked towards his house, Mahado and Aishisu following.   
  
"Yami should've been home long ago," Eshe said, pacing. The sun was beginning to descend, and Yami hadn't returned yet.   
  
Suddenly Nabooru ran up. "Hello Mama." She said, walking towards her room.   
  
"Nabooru, have you seen Abayomi?" Eshe asked. Nabooru stared at her blankly. "The Prince-sama," Eshe explained.   
  
"Mama, I have to uh... work on my scroll writing," Nabooru said, abruptly turning.   
  
"Nabooru," Eshe said sternly.   
  
Nabooru turned. "Yes Mama?" She asked.   
  
"Do you know what they do to liars? They cut off their tongues," She said.   
  
Nabooru looked at her mother fearfully. "He came, and there's this kid, he's the Child of Set, and he took him, and he said that he was taking him home, and I told him that he couldn't and then he said that he wouldn't come home then," She said quickly, her voice filled with fear.   
  
Eshe walked up to her. "What makes you think that he is the Child of Set?" She asked.   
  
"Everyone said he was," Nabooru said.   
  
"Well, do you think that Abayomi is the Child of Set?" Eshe asked softly.  
  
"Well...no," Nabooru said, looking at her feet.   
  
"Why not?" Eshe asked.   
  
"Well...because I know him, and he's not mean or anything," She said, looking at her feet.   
  
"Ah, but The Pharaoh said he was. So, are you going to listen to him?"   
  
"No! Abayomi isn't what The Pharaoh says. He's really nice!" She said.   
  
"Do you know the boy who Abayomi was friends with? Why don't you think he is a nice kid?" Eshe asked.   
  
"Well...I... No...I don't know him..." Nabooru said, shamefully. "I guess he could be nice..." Nabooru said. "But, he has white hair!"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock near the front entrance. Nabooru and her mother got up and went to the door. Standing there was a boy who looked to be in his early teens, and a girl, about the same age. Abayomi was standing there, and a white haired kid was on the teenage males back.   
  
The teenage male and female were both dressed well.   
  
The boy looked towards the girl. "Here, take this Bakura, and Yomi. I need to speak to the occupants of the house," He said.   
  
The girl nodded. "OK, Mahado," She said, supporting Bakura as Mahado let him down, she walked a distance off.   
  
"Mind if I come in?" Asked Mahado.   
  
"No. Come right in," Eshe said, moving aside. He came in.  
  
"My name is Mahado. I'm am a priest in training at the royal palace," He introduced himself.   
  
'Priest Mahado and Priestess Aishisu raised me!' Eshe remembered Abayomi yell.   
  
"Pleased to meet you," Eshe said, bowing.   
  
"Do you know why I am here?" He asked.   
  
"No, unfortunately I do not. I would assume that it would have to do with the Prince, for I seem to recall him mentioning you however," Eshe answered. She looked at Nabooru, and she ran off to her room.   
  
Mahado blushed very slightly. "The Prince mentioned me? I'm sorry, but, he seems to have lost his memory, is there some way that he was pretending?"   
  
"No, it's true. He has lost his memory, but before he lost his memory, he yelled to his father that you and some woman named Aishisu were the one's who raised him. May I ask how old you are?"  
  
'He yelled to his father? No wonder why his father left him here. That is probably why he lost his memory too,' Mahado thought, before remembering that she had asked him a question. "Oh, I am 13."  
  
"Ah, you seem to be rather young to be raising a child, but no matter. Why may I ask have you come here, Mahado-sama?" She asked.   
  
"Ah, it is about the Prince. Well, slightly anyway. I wanted to make sure you knew who he was," Eshe nodded. "And I want to know that, until he gets his memory back, you'll raise him well?" Once again, Eshe nodded. "Yes, also about Bakura. I would like you to take him in until his parents find him."  
  
"Yes, I have already talked to my daughter about it. It seems that the other children where calling him the Child of Set, and she seemed to believe it. She understand now, not to act that way," Eshe said.   
  
"Good. I'll go get him and Ya - Yomi," He said. He wasn't going to get used to the name change anytime soon. He inwardly sighed before calling for Aishisu.   
  
Aishisu came, supporting Bakura, while Abayomi trailed behind. "Yomi, you have permission for Bakura to stay here until his parents come to retrieve him," Mahado smiled.   
  
"Thank you Mahado!" Abayomi cried, running up to Mahado and hugging him.   
  
Mahado once again blushed slightly, then returned the hug. "Pr - Yomi. I'll be sure to see you again," He smiled.   
  
Abayomi looked up at him. "Promise?" He asked.   
  
"Promise," Mahado smiled again. He got up, and soon he and Aishisu left together. Abayomi felt in his pocket. He still had Jonouchi's die in there. As Mahado and Aishisu neared the door, Abayomi called out a challenge.   
  
"Next time, let's play a game," He called innocently, not knowing that that would become one of his most used phrases.   
  
"Yes, someday, lets," Mahado smiled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira-chan: Yay, another chapter finished ^-^  
  
Pharaoh Yami: ....Why did Mahado keep blushing?  
  
Kaira-chan: Oh! I have a _new_ favorite Shonen Ai/Yaoi couple. Priest Mahado and Pharaoh Yami ^_____^  
  
Pharaoh Yami: O_o  
  
Kyla: Yay!! 'Aoi!  
  
Kaira-chan: No, Kyla, I don't think this will be a Shonen Ai/Yaoi fic -.-; Just a little bit of impliednessness...  
  
Kyla: Pooh! You no fun!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: *Sighs in relief* You've done enough to me, you don't need to make me gay too!  
  
Kaira-chan: *Nudges PY* You know you like it ^-~  
  
Pharaoh Yami: *Blushes, but doesn't say anything*  
  
Kyla: Pwease weed and weview!  
  
~~~~~~ANCIENT EGYPTIAN QUESTIONS~~~~~~~~  
  
Still wondering about Bakura's parents, does anyone know there names? Does it even say newhere what there names are?? O_o  
  
How did Akunumkanon die? Anyone? Please? I think Ishtar-chan told me once, but I can't remember -.-; Did he die in a war?  
  
What happened to Yami's mother??!!! Geez, she was in Ch. 308 (Or was that a servant?) And then she never appeared again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OTHER QUESTIONS~~~~~~~~  
  
Um....Erm....Any suggestions on how to make the fic better? And yep, I do hopefully plan to add the Blue Eyed girl (Forgot her name already, I am NOT good with names)  
  
How many readers would I lose if I did throw in some Mahado/Yami fluff?  
  
Does anyone know what Bakura means? I mean, all the names have meanings! Jonouchi, as far as I remember, has something to do with friendship, Yugi means game, Anzu means apricot *Laughs at her* Honda means car (Ok, maybe not -.-;) see what I mean? So what does Bakura mean?   
  
~~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, S.A and Ishtar-chan. You two are the only two I plan to wait for from now on... -.-; but please, other people, please reply. I'll either wait for reviews by Ishtar-chan and S.A or 5 reviews from other people...or both ^____^;;;;;;  
  
Bakura Ishtar:  
  
Your only reviewing because I asked you too... 'keep writing', what kind of slack review is that? Why am I even bothering to reply to it?? GAH!! Oh well, you reviewed because I asked you too ^__^ *Gives you a cookie*  
  
Tahoerollo:  
  
I'm glad I wasn't the only one who couldn't upload ^-^ I was thinking "Maybe it's my account" because I could see some being updated while I couldn't upload, but not a lot. I'm just glad I didn't waste my time getting a new account...oh wait, I did, but the activation code didn't work ^-^;;;; Did I continue soon enough for you?  
  
S.A:  
  
Nope, you weren't the only one who got those vibes ^-^ That's why there one of my new fav. Couples ^-~ lol. 'Course Kazuki Takahashi didn't mean there relationship to be like that. I mean, he IS a straight male -.-; stupid straight malenessness... -.-; Ok, thanks for telling me about Shimon ^_^ hmm.... How could Kazuki Takahashi have Akunumkanon as a NICE pharaoh?! I mean, he looks evil, and the beginning of his name _Means_ evil, and then he goes around and turns him into a semi-nearly-nice ruler. Where's the logic in that?! Bah, no one knows Bakura's parents names...looks like I'll have to make up my own *Evil grin* lol 


	11. The Nameless Chapter 'haha! like the nam...

Kaira-chan: Evil evil writers block...

Pharaoh Yami: -.-; Again?

Kaira-chan: Exams are sucking out ALL my creativity...

Pharaoh Yami: Haha! You have exams!

Kaira-chan: ....I could kill you off right now you know. 

Pharaoh Yami: O_O You wouldn't dare...

Kaira-chan: Watch me...

Kyla: Kywa-chan no own Yu-gi-oh...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura got up. He had another nightmare of his village being slaughtered. 

"I guess no one misses the Prince - I mean, Abayomi at the palace. I guess we should keep him then, until he gets him memory back...." Bakura heard the woman, Eshe was it? Say. 

Abayomi...his friend...was the prince? His father had killed Bakura's entire village, all of them, cold heartedly. ...It was Bakura's turn to kill the Pharaoh's son. 

He drew his dagger, and walked up to the sleeping form of Abayomi. "Nighty night, Prince-sama," He said, an insane glint in his eye. 

Abayomi woke up. "Bakur-" Was all he got out before the dagger came down through his heart. 

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pharaoh Yami: O_O I didn't know you'd do it, I'm sorry, I really am. Just don't kill me! *Is on his knees pleading to Kaira-chan*

Kaira-chan: Bwahaha! And you thought I couldn't do it...but I'm not going to ^-^

Pharaoh Yami: *Sigh of relief*

Kaira-chan: Who will I marry if I kill you now?

Pharaoh Yami: O_O

Kaira-chan: I believe I have a little less writers block now, so on with the fic!

Pharaoh Yami: T-T Kaira-chan still doesn't own anything, except Eshe and Nabooru...Maybe Anuba will appear in this chapter too...

Anuba: About friggin' time -.-;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Abayomi looked at Bakura. It was night out now, and Abayomi was dead tired, but he didn't want to leave Bakura unwatched. What if something happened?

He heard foot steps behind him, and he whirled around, seeing Eshe standing there. 

"Go to sleep, Abayomi," She said, kindly. 

"Nu uh," He said, shaking his head, stubbornly. 

"There is nothing else you can do," She said, kneeling beside him. Then she smiled, "You don't know this, but I used to be a nurse. In fact, I even cared for you while you were unconscious, just leave him to me. You on the other hand, need sleep."

Abayomi nodded. He went over to his pile of blankets, not far from Bakura, crawled under then, and fell asleep, once again haunted by the voice. 

He woke up in the morning. In his dream, Mahado had come, and somehow had scared away the voice. He slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

He woke up as the sun washed over him. Forgetting where he was for a moment, he looked around. Then he saw Bakura, and remembered. He ran over and sat beside him. Most of Bakura's wounds were bandaged, and he didn't look quite as pale. Well, he always looked pale, but now he wasn't as pale as he was yesterday. 

Abayomi heard shuffling in the next room. He still didn't know the house very well, so he figured it was Eshe's room. 

He got up, and went to the nearest room on the left. He knocked. "Um...Eshe?" He asked, poking his head into the room. What he said stopped him cold. 

There was Nabooru...getting changed....

"AHHHH!" He screamed.

"AHHHHHHH! PERVERT!" Nabooru screamed back.

Abayomi began to back away from the door, but not soon enough for Nabooru. He was hit in the face by a flying plate, sending him flying back, nearly landing on top of Bakura. 

"AHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Abayomi cried out, holding his eyes. 

Eshe ran out of her room on the right. "What's happening out here?" She asked, somewhat panicked. 

Nabooru walked out of her room, now clothed. "He was peeping on me!" She cried, pointing to the red faced boy, his face both red from embarrassment and getting hit in the face with a plate. 

"I WAS NOT! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW YOU WERE CHANGING!?" He cried out. 

"You - just... You just should've!" She yelled back. Bakura woke up. "What's happening?" He asked. 

Abayomi glared at Nabooru. "She some how expects me to read her mind and know what she's doing in her room."

Bakura blinked. "Um...Ok..." He said, confused. 

Abayomi and Nabooru locked eachother in death glares. 

Eshe laughed. "You guys act just like brother and sister," She laughed. "Bakura, would you like some bread and water?" She asked, turning her attention to Bakura. 

He nodded. "Yes please," He said. Eshe helped him up and led him to the kitchen, Abayomi and Nabooru still glaring at eachother. 

  


Bakura was almost finished his bread when Nabooru and Abayomi came into the kitchen. Abayomi looked at the food, there was only one piece of bread left. He smiled and lunged at it, while at the exact same time, Nabooru did the same. The both grabbed one end of the bread at the same time, glared, then started pulling the bread in their direction. 

Bakura watched them as he took another bite out of his bread, amusement etched all over his face. "And you say you're _NOT_ related, right?" He asked. 

They both looked at him, dropping their guard. He smiled, and plucked the bread out of their hands. "I'm still hungry," He grinned, taking a bite out of it. 

"BAKURA-KUN!" Abayomi cried. 

"Mama! Stupid Abayomi's stupid friend just stole _MY _bread," Nabooru cried. 

"Your bread? That was so my piece!" Abayomi yelled back at her. 

"Was not!"

"Was so!" And so...the argument started...and continued for quite sometime.

"Was so," Nabooru smirked. 

"Was not!" Abayomi cried back. 

"Thanks for agreeing with me. Bakura, I would like my bread back," Nabooru smiled. 

"HEY!! You tricked me!" Abayomi yelled.

"I know. Bakura? My bread?"

"I finished it ALONG time ago," Bakura smirked. 

Abayomi and Nabooru sweat dropped. "YOU WHAT? I knew having you here was a bad idea!" Nabooru pouted, sitting down heavily. 

Abayomi smirked. "Haha, you don't get the bread," He sang. 

"Neither do you!" She snapped.

Bakura gave Abayomi a look, and then nudged his leg against his. Abayomi looked, then saw the piece of bread in Bakura's hand. He grinned and took it. 

"Let's go out side Bakura," He said, raising, and putting the bread behind his back. 

Bakura nodded. "OK," He smiled. Then ran outside, and Abayomi stuffed the bread in his mouth. "Thank you Bakura-kun," he smiled after he swallowed the bread. 

A boy walked up, and saw Abayomi and Bakura. "Hi, is Nabooru inside?" He asked. 

Abayomi nodded. "Who are you?" He asked. 

The boy blinked at him. "You seriously don't remember me?" He asked. Abayomi shook his head, wondering why he should know him. "Oh, I'm Anuba. We've met before, but I guess we have to remeet, but I can't right now because I'm going to see if Nabooru would like to come out and -" He saw Bakura. "What's _he _doing here?" 

"Bakura? He's my friend. He's staying here until his parents find him. Which reminds me, we should go find them," Abayomi said, standing up. He helped Bakura up. 

"OK, I'll see you around then," Anuba started to walk into the house. 

"You can walk ok, right?" Asked Abayomi. Bakura nodded. 

"That Eshe person really helped," He said. So they set off, walking slowly because, though Bakura could now walk on his own, it still hurt. 

Suddenly, a man called out. "The Pharaoh is coming!"

Everyone around Abayomi got on their knees, even Bakura. Abayomi looked around, wondering why everyone was bowing. In the near distance, he saw a carriage being carried on the shoulders of about 10 men. 

"Get down you fool," Hissed Bakura, beside him.

"Why?" Abayomi asked innocently. "He's just a person with a big fancy title."

"And tons of killing bodyguards, now get down or he'll probably kill you."

Abayomi just stood there, not really feeling like getting down on his knees for a man he's never met before. 

  


Suddenly he was tackled from behind sending him to his knees. "You get down, and stay down," hissed a voice behind him. He turned around to see Nabooru kneel beside him. 

Abayomi looked up at the carriage that was passing, only to be hit over the back of the head. "Keep you head down," She hissed. 

"Why? Everyone else is looking up," Abayomi said, looking around. 

"Yeah, well you're special, and your not aloud." 

Suddenly the carriage stopped, right in front of them. Abayomi began to look up, only to be hit in the back of the head again. 

Nabooru looked up, to see the Pharaoh looking down at Abayomi. 

"Sir?" Nabooru asked. 

He looked at her, his eyes piercing. For a moment she thought he must surely recognize her. 

"You, girl, do you know who that boy is?" He asked, pointing to Abayomi. Abayomi began to look up again, but Nabooru subtlety pushed his head down again. 

"Yes, he is my brother, Abayomi," She said. Two people at the back of the line looked over. Nabooru saw them out of the corner of her eye. They were the two people from the night before. 

"Why doesn't he look up at his Pharaoh when he is addressed?" The Pharaoh asked. Abayomi began to look up again, only to be pushed back down. 

Mahado and Aishisu came up. "Sir, permission to speak?" Mahado asked. 

"Permission granted," Said Akunumkanon. 

"Well, as you know, Aishisu and I were out in the town last night, and we came across this boy. His eyes are _very _sensitive to the sunlight, he usually only goes out during the night. 

Akunumkanon looked at them. "You wouldn't lie to you're Pharaoh, would you?" He asked. 

"No sir," Aishisu and Mahado said at the same time. 

"Very well, continue," He said to the people holding up the carriage. Nabooru gave Aishisu and Mahado grateful looks. 

"Keep him hidden when the anyone from the Palace comes," Aishisu said quietly in Nabooru's ear as she walked past, back to her spot. Nabooru nodded. 

When they were gone, Abayomi looked up. 

"Why didn't you let me see him? He was talking about me," Abayomi said, brushing dust off his nose. A couple of times, Nabooru had accidently pushed his face to far down. Or did she. He was starting to get suspicious. 

"Hey, Abayomi. Weren't you out here to do something?" Nabooru said, looking around. 

Abayomi looked at her. "Oh yeah! Bakery-kun, lets go find your parents," Abayomi grinned. 

Bakery stared at him. "You're...not to smart, are you?" 

Abayomi looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently. 

Bakery sweat dropped. "She just completely changed the subject. And you didn't even notice."

Abayomi stared at him. "Hey! You're right!" He said suddenly. He turned around to where Nabooru was, only to see her already running off. "NABOORU!! GET BACK HERE!!" He called. He almost ran after her, before he remembered Bakery. "Oh well, it's not important. Let's go find your parents," He smiled, getting up, then helped Bakery up.

Bakery looked at Abayomi as they walked down the street. It was odd, he sensed an air of confidence around him, most of the time, even when he was frightened, thinking he was going to get hurt. Yet, when the Pharaoh Akunumkanon had passed, the confidence seemed to drop. He could literary see Abayomi shaking. 

Abayomi probably didn't notice. Or, if he did, he was good at hiding it. It couldn't be because he was intimidated by the Pharaoh's power. He didn't really seem to care about the Pharaoh's power at all. It was something about the Pharaoh himself. And when that Mahado kid had come, it had seemed to ease Abayomi's troubles, if only a bit. He had a feeling, that in Abayomi's forgotten past, he had something to do with the Pharaoh, something to do with Mahado. 

Bakery studied Abayomi more. Most people didn't seem to notice this sort of stuff, but Bakery had become quite good at sensing what other people were feeling, though he didn't react to it. Why should he care about what other people were feeling, when they never thought about what he was feeling?

They walked in silence alittle longer, Abayomi thinking. "Hey, Bakura-kun?" He asked, looking over at the limping Bakery. 

"Yeah?" He answered, looking back. 

"Where do you think you parents would be?" He asked. 

Bakery thought. "Well, when I left them, they were at the Bar-Raku..ma's Inn, I think?"

"Bar-Rukada's Inn?" Abayomi asked. 

"Yeah, that's it. How did you know?" Bakery said, staring at Abayomi in awe.

Abayomi pointed just in front of him. "It's right there," He said. There was a building with a painting of a camel on the front. 

Bakery sweat dropped. "You know, most people would've said they know everything," He said. 

"Oh...um...I know because I know all," Abayomi said creepily, but the mood was already destroyed. 

Together they walking into the "inn". They looked around. Everyone was drinking, and laughing boisterously. 

Bakery looked at Abayomi. He had obviously never seen anything like this before. Bakery grabbed his wrist and began to maneuver through the ruffians. 

"Hey, look at the wittle kids," Someone said, appearing in front of them. His face right in front of Bakery. Abayomi gagged, his breath smelt terrible. "Hey Badru, come look at the wittle kids. Hey kids, you want a drink?" 

Another guy stumbled over to them. "I don't think we will," Bakery said, trying to pass through them. 

"C'mon, you wanna grow up?" The second guy, Badru, grinned, shoving his mug into their faces. 

"No," Bakery said sternly, as Abayomi looked at them fearfully. Bakery ran, knocking one to the ground. "Come on Abayomi!" He called as he jumped over the man he knocked over. 

Abayomi nodded. "Un," He said, about to jump over the guy. He was in the air, about half way over, when Badru came up behind him, wrapped his arm around his waist, and lifted him up, right up to his back. 

Abayomi gagged on the smell again. 

"T'ain't nice to knock over my comrade, y'know. Didn't no one ever tell you to respect your elders?" He said, holding a knife in his free hand, up to Abayomi's neck. 

"Abayomi!" Bakery cried, trying to get back to him, but the man he knocked down had gotten up, and was now blocking his path. 

Abayomi gulped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Haha! Cliffy!! XD. 

Kyla: -.-; you scawe me swomtimes. 

Pharaoh Yami: So, are you gonna idle me now?

Kyla: Nopers ^____^

Pharaoh Yami: =.= But I'm the pharaoh!

Kyla: Me in Canada. Me no listen to a Pawo. 

Pharaoh Yami: u.u Why do I not feel loved?

Kaira-chan: It's getting harder and harder to keep making the chapters longer then the one before it (I mean the actual chapters, not the Authors Notes, otherwise it wouldn't be quite so hard) Gah . I hope you people know how much I'm spoiling you. I'm getting into 2000 words per chapter. The next chapter will probably be over 2000 words. Gah . How do the other authors do it?? *count words* GAH!! THIS CHAPTER IS ALREADY 2128 WORDS LONG!! T-T How am I gonna do the next one?

~~~~~Questions~~~~~

Um...what's everyone's favorite color?

Pharaoh Yami: Running out of questions?

Kaira-chan: Yep u.u How about...how does everyone like my story...and I now accept anonymous reviews (I didn't even know that I didn't .) so...if you don't have an account, REVIEW ^____^

~~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


S.A:

Hey guess what I just found out Mahado is Yami's less loved older brother XD. Nah, I'm just kidding. That would be horrible. I'd be crying my little eyes out if I ever found that out. Lol. Neways, I like the idea there he likes the Pharaoh, AND extremely devoted XD. Lol, neways, (I do say that a lot, don't I?), I'm seriously considering using your Bakery idea where he's adopted. It could really be angst *Grins evilly*. Neways, keep reviewing ^____^

  


Starlet: Yay ^-^ I'm glad you like it. And I will plan to continue. Hurrah...so...you'll keep reviewing right?

  


Ishtar-chan: 

You like the cookie? I baked it myself ^___^ *Ishtar-chan starts choking on the cookie* . WHY DOES NO ONE THINK I'M A GOOD COOK??!! When you come over next, I'll bake cookies ^___^ then you get to try my cookie deliciousness. =P *Forgetting about manga* Hey, I haven't read the manga yet! *Goes back to read it* I mean...crap . Oh well, I'll probably incorperminate the manga in this like S.A said....

  


S.A:

You reviewed again =P lol. Neways, you're on my Author Alert, so, you don't have to tell me about you stories, because I'll read them neways...and if you want more people to read your stories, I'm pretty sure I can work some "Shameless Advertising" as you call it in the beginning author note. I do it enough with Ishtar-chan . 


	12. Bakura's Past, Life in the Gutter

Kaira-chan: I'm in a very depressed mood right now, so if this comes out a little angsty/depressed, I'm sorry. Well, actually I'm only sorry if you don't like angst. No muses this chapter. I just don't feel like taking care of them. *Pharaoh Yami and Kyla are locked in a closet*

As S.A Bonasi calls it... Shameless Advertising: Read S.A Bonasi's ficcys. ^___^ 'Specially Sand in the Wind and Watashi wa (ko?)Neko Neko desu, ^___^ (My personal fav fics)

And also read Bakura Ishtar's ficcys ^___^

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Though I do own Bakura's parents. _

"Abayomi!" Bakura yelled again, drawing the stares of some of the patrons.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" The inn-keeper called from behind the counter. 

"Some lil' kids gonna get his neck slit!" A man called over, laughing. 

"Geez you moron! How could you laugh after saying something like that?" Another man said angrily, and almost everyone could hear something that sounded like someone being punched. 

"Oh, now you asked for it!" The first man said, and soon there was the sound of a table turning over, and flesh connecting with flesh, and the general sounds of a brawl. 

"HEY!! YOU TWO STOP IT OUR YOUR OUTTA HERE!" Yelled the inn-keeper. The sounds of the fight dimmed down. 

Abayomi looked in Bakura's eyes. His eyes filled with fear. Bakura could only look, the man moving enough so that he could look at Abayomi, but not do anything else. 

Bakura felt Abayomi's fear. He felt it the majority of his life. Since he was five. He could see the fear in Abayomi's eyes. The fear that could only come to those who had felt it many times before. There was so much of Abayomi's past that he needed to find!

Abayomi looked at Bakura. Hoping, praying that he would do something. But Bakura only looked. His eyes seemed to scream _I'm sorry. _Bakura turned his head sharply, looking at the ground, breaking the contact that Abayomi had been making. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crack behind him. Bakura looked up quickly. Abayomi felt the grip around his middle loosen, then the guy dropped him. Abayomi scurried away as the big man fell right where he was. 

Abayomi looked behind him, to see a man, holding a now broken wooden chair. 

"Papa!" Bakura cried out, running to the man. 

"Bakura, are you ok?" The man asked. Bakura nodded, and then looked to Abayomi. "Are _you _OK?" He asked. 

Abayomi nodded. His back ached, but he wasn't going to tell. He could handle it on his own. 

  
  


Bakura's dad looked at Abayomi. "I am very sorry. We should have kept a closer eye on Bakura," He said. 

They were in there inn room, Bakura sitting on his dad's lap, and Abayomi sitting on the floor. 

"I hope he didn't cause to much trouble. We know that sometimes he can be a handful," His mother said, entering the room. 

Abayomi shook his head. "I liked having him around. We're friends after all," Abayomi grinned. "But, why do the other kids pick on him? I mean, Eshe said that adults don't like things different and new, but I thought kids would be different. I mean, they don't bother me."

Bakura's eyes suddenly went lifeless. 

  


The screams. The screams were maddening. When would they stop. Please make them stop. The boy hiding behind the wall looked on in horror, the screams driving him to madness. Suddenly he saw to familiar faces. 

'MAMA!! PAPA!!' He screamed, but his voice was lost among the hundreds. Then, they too were killed. They were looking for him too. They would find him, they would kill him. 

He ran. Turning his back, he ran. Ran from the screams. The madness. Ran from the blood and the loss. He ran from the pain, the pain of his neighbor's reaching out for him. 

A few miles off, he collapsed. He broke down, his eyes lifeless, a small psychotic glint to them. 'Mama...Papa...Mama...Papa,' He chanted long into the night. 

"Bakura-kun?" Abayomi asked, standing up. "Bakura-kun?" He repeated softly, moving over to touch Bakura's shoulder. 

"He killed them," Bakura said, his voice shaking. Abayomi pulled his hand away. "What?" He asked. 

"He killed them. He killed them all. Mama...Papa...how could you leave me?" Tears fell from Bakura's lifeless eyes. "Mama...Papa...Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. I'll do anything, just don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me..." Bakura's eyes, dull and lifeless stared at Abayomi. No, _through _Abayomi. 

"Baku-" Abayomi started. 

"_Don't leave me!!!" _Bakura cried, at these words, his eyes regained their life, there spark, but only for a moment. He collapsed, falling off of his father's lap. 

Aswad, his father, caught him before he hit the ground. 

Abayomi look at Bakura, worriedly. "Will...he be OK?" He asked. 

"I think it would be wise if you left," Said Kanika, Bakura's mother, quietly. 

Abayomi looked at her, fearful. Her voice was low, dangerous like. Her eyes hidden by shadow. He looked at Aswad, whose eyes were also hidden by shadows. 

"I - I'm sorry!" Abayomi whimpered. 

"Just - Just leave," Said Kanika. 

"I'm sorry!" Abayomi whimpered as Kanika walked up to him. 

"Leave!" She yelled, raising her hand. 

Abayomi rose his arms to defend himself. "I'M SORRY!" He screamed, bracing himself. 

"Wait, Kanika," Aswad said, his voice low, tinged with sorrow, but not dangerous. "I'm sorry, you didn't know," He said, his eyes still hidden by shadows. "Bakura was..." He took a breath "...adopted." He raised his face, the shadow's falling away to revile great sorrow. 

"We...found him by the riverbed."

  


Bakura sat on the bank of the Nile. "Mama...Papa," He whimpered. He looked at his reflection. A sad little boy. Most of the blood was off by now, but he had a scar running down his cheek. It was small, but if one looked, they would see it there. "Mama...Papa," He muttered. Maybe a crocodile would come and kill him. Then he could be with his parents. 

Two people walked by. They saw him, walked up to him. 

"Hey there little boy, what's your name?" The woman asked. 

"Bakura," said Bakura, not taking his eyes off the river. 

"Where are your parents?" Asked the man. 

"Dead. He killed them. He killed them all," Bakura said, still not taking his dull eyes off the Nile. 

They exchanged glances. This little boy, Bakura looked like he hadn't eaten in days. It would be cruel if they left him here alone to starve, without a family. 

"Come, we'll take you home," Said the woman as she held out her hand. Bakura looked up at them, life slowly returning to his eyes. The man also held out his hand. Bakura took their hands, and they lifted him up. 

"What are your names?" He asked timidly. 

"Our names are Kanika and Aswad," They answered, smiling. 

"Kanika and Aswad?" Bakura asked, walking with them. He smiled. "I'm tired," He said, his eyes closing. Aswad picked him up, and carried him to their home. 

  


"It took a while, but we finally gained his trust," Said Aswad, looking at the now asleep Bakura. 

"But...what happened to him?" Abayomi asked, realizing that that had nothing to do with what he just asked. Why did adult's always answerer the questions that were never asked, and always ignore the ones that were?

((Kaira-chan: Dammit, I had to go to sleep last night, and now my angsty mood is ruined...RUINED!! *Glares at parents* Now look at what you did....))

"We don't know. Whenever we brought it up, he just went like this," Kanika said sadly, looking over at Bakura. 

"Do the kids pick on him because he's adopted?" Abayomi asked, suddenly fearing what would happen to him if the kids found out he didn't know who his parent were. 

"Perhaps. We don't know what goes on in the mind of kids. Now tell me, why are you friends with Bakura?" She said, looking at Abayomi. 

"I - I don't know. I saw him by the Nile, and I don't know. He seemed so mad. And sad. At the same time. I don't know why I became his friend," Abayomi looked at Bakura's adopted parents. "I guess, that means...I'm not really his friend? Maybe I should go..." He got up. 

"Yes, you should go, but not because of the reason you named. You are more of a friend then you know. But you should go, because you mother might be worried about where you have gone," Kanika said. 

Abayomi looked at her as he opened the door. "I don't have a mother," He said, walking through the door, and closing it behind him. 

Kanika and Aswad looked at eachother. "They have a lot in common, don't you think?" Kanika asked. 

"More than any of us may know," Aswad said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "More than anyone knows."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dammit, this chapter is too short!! But I can't think of what else to write!! GAH!!! Maybe I'll go up and add more detail to stuff. I should have never decided working on this chapter yet. It's too short from where I began! BLAH!! GAH!!! *Rips out hair* I spoil you people too too much!!!!! *Rolls around on floor* I DUN WANNA WRITE THIS RIGHT NOW!!! 

Yami Kaira: *Hits Kaira over the back of the head* You want to write, you have no inspiration for a new story, and your not in the mood to write It's All My Damned Hikari's Fault, so GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!!

Kaira-chan: O_o yes ma'am. But how? There's this wall built up, and all my stupid idea's can't get through. 

Yami Kaira: Eat lots of sugar, and drink lots of coffee....

Kaira-chan: =.= This isn't a humor fic. 

Yami Kaira: Oh yeah...um...listen to lots of angsty music *Realizes that she's been doing that for the past hour* Oh um...remember that thingy that you did, when you don't think about anything, and you just write whatever pops into your mind?

Kaira-chan:....yeah?

Yami Kaira: Now is the time you do that.... I'm back off to Egypt now...*walks away*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Abayomi walked down the street. Kanika and Aswad had told him of a back entrance that he could use to get out, so he wouldn't be harassed by the ruffians out in front. 

He looked around, and realized he had no idea where he was. He had never been in this part of the village, and hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. There were drunks laying all over, and sad, hungry kids hiding between the buildings. Abayomi looked around. He felt he shouldn't be here, that something was going to happen. 

He heard soft coughing behind him, and whiled around. There was a little kid, littler than himself, looked only to be about three.

"Excuse me Mister. Do you have any food?" The kid asked. 

Abayomi looked at the little kid. "Why don't you have your own food?" Abayomi asked. 

"Because, I don't have any parents, and and, I'm not aloud my own food," The said. 

Abayomi looked at the kid. It was nearly impossible to tell if it was a boy or a girl, but judging by the wide, sparkling brown eyes, he guess they were a girl. Her eyes still held hope that better days were ahead. She wore tattered brown clothes, and her face and clothes were covered in grime. She was skinny as a rail, and looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any food on me," Abayomi said. The girls face fell. "What happened to your parents? Why aren't you aloud your own food?" 

"The Pharaoh killed my parents 4 days ago, and kids aren't aloud to have anything of their own," The little girl said, her eyes filling with tears. 

Abayomi looked at her. "Why did The Pharaoh kill your parents?" He asked. There must have surely been a good reason. 

"My mommy and daddy were getting medicine for me," She coughed. "I'm sick they said. And they didn't have any money, so they had to steal it. But -but they were caught, and The Pharaoh didn't listen to them, and and and," The girl hiccuped, and coughed at the same time. "And then he cut off their hands, and left them there. And all this red stuff came, and they went really white, and then they stopped moving." The little girl started to cry. Abayomi stared at her in horror. 

Her parents were just trying to help her, and they were killed for it. He touched her forehead. She was really hot, and he doubted it was just from the sun. "Your really hot. I think that means your really sick. Maybe you can come to my house, and Eshe could help you?" He said. "If I can find my way back that is. Eshe is a nurse, I think. She helped me and my other friend, and I'm sure that she'd love to help you too." Abayomi smiled. 

"Dun bother," Said an old man, who was sitting against a building. 

Abayomi looked at him. "Why not?" He asked angrily. How could this man be so uncaring?

"She has a disease. Very contagious. Nearly everyone here has it. You take 'er over to that par' o' town, and then all ye' well off folk will get it. Ye wouldn't wan' tha' now would ye? She's gonna die soon, jus' like all of us. Jus' let 'er die so she can be with 'er parents. I suggest ye leave now, 'fore you get it too. I wouldn't be surprised if ye didn't already," The man said. 

Abayomi stared at him in horror. Then he looked at the little girl. She was crying. "Just go, I don't want someone nice like you to die too," She said, he voice shaking. She was seized by a fit of coughing, making her little body shake. She fell to her knee's, and Abayomi caught her. He half carried, half dragged her to near the old man. 

"You'll take care of her, won't you?" He asked, almost crying. 

"As long as I can," The old man answered. Abayomi walked away. 

"The Pharaoh's son? I hope he stays like that even when he's in power..." The old man said, watching him walk off. "Bah, it won't happen. The power always gets ter someone's head."

"Don't say that. I'm sure he'll be fine," The little girl said. She closed her eyes. "He'll be just fine." Then she fell asleep, never to wake up again. 

The old man smiled at her. "Go an' join yer parents in heaven little one. I'll take care of yer body down here."

He turned to Abayomi, now just a speck on the horizon. "I hope she was right..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Yesh! I did it! I over came my writers block, and kept up my tradition of making the chapters longer then the one before it (Though not by much), and no, I didn't count the middle A/N ^_^.

Pharaoh Yami: Did it help that somehow you got into your angsty mood again. 

Kaira-chan: *Nods* Yeperiny dinney. 

Pharaoh Yami: -.-; You get mood swings a lot, don't you?

Kaira-chan: Whatever made you guess?? I'm hyper because I'm hungry ^______^

Pharaoh Yami: =.= Please review. 

~~~~QUESTIONS~~~~~~~

What's everyone's opinion of Mahado/Yami? And Black Magician/Yami *Grins* I'm gonna have to write a fic about that sometime...

What's everyone's favorite pairing (Wether it be Yuri, Yaoi or Het)? 

Um...Yeah, I think that's all...oh yeah, when do you think PY and I should get married?

Pharaoh Yami: *Signs review* NEVER!!

Kaira-chan: -.-; Your no fun PY. You know I'm gonna marry you one of these days...

Pharaoh Yami: *Looks at reviewers* Please save me!!

How many people burst out laughing when they read "Bakery-kun"? I know I did just now -.-;

Does ne1 know what the Gazelles religious significance was in Ancient Egypt? I'm still trying to find out.

~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~

S.A:

Dammit! I thought I fixed that. I know I added Bakura to my spell check (See, its not spelt wrong there *Glares at it*) but when ever I add something to it ('s, -kun, ....) It's spelt wrong! I didn't mean to make him "Bakery" This time I'm re-reading this to see if the mysterious character "Bakery" Appears, dammit... *Re-reads story* Stupid dub altering everything. I swear to Ra if they screw up a single character (Like they did Malik) in the Egyptian Sega, I will personally hunt them down, then give them each, long, torturous torturings...does somewhere know where I can write to warn them about that? I think they had some sort of beer (Well, that's what I learned in *Shutters* school, during the dark ages just after the fall of Rome, people would drink up to 15 gallons of beer a day, but not that much alcohol of corse). Cool, my fav. Color is black too ^_____^

tahoerollo (To review on Ch. 10)

Yes, that was it, the beginning of Yugi and Jonouchi's name is friendship -.-; Meh. I was close... -.-; OOOOO!! Thank you! That might not be write, but I'm using it neways ^-^ Cool Dragon ^-^ (I heard somewhere that Ryou means cool) oh, and Spirit Dragon, ehehe!! I love finding out the meaning of people's names!! Keep reviewing ^_____^

  


Bakura Ishtar:

*Blinks* It's so...dark... *shivers* I have the feeling someone's...watching me...

*Yami Malik jumps out of shoulder, the knife one his millennium rod unsheathed* 

AHH!! SORRY!! DON'T KILL ME!! YOU WEREN'T IN ANCIENT EGYPT THOUGH!!

Yami Malik: I know that...but but...SAVE ME!!!! 

Kaira-chan: *Blinks*

Yami Malik: Ishtar-chan's mad...She threw a chair at me T-T

Kaira-chan: -.-;

  


Link the Traveler:

??? Huh? I do not understand...


	13. Important Notice, please read

IMPORTANT:

From July 3, to July 17, I'm going out of town, to my aunts. I probably won't have access to a computer, so, between that time, none of my fanfics will be updated, ok? But, that doesn't mean you can't review them, and tell me how to make them better, what you like about them, and what you hate about them. Please, no flames, just CONSTRUCTIVE critisim, because we all know I desperately need it lol ^-^. Thank you for taking time out of your precious day to read my fics, and this notice. 

Ja Ne, 

Kaira-chan


	14. UmAnother Nameless Chapteralittle help p...

Kaira-chan: Turns out my aunt DOES have internet, so I get to update ^-^. Pharaoh Yami: Dammit, I thought I was getting two weeks off. Don't all other jobs get time off, like holidays or something. Kaira-chan: Not this one apparently. Neither does the Pharaoh. Pharaoh Yami: Yes, actually he does. He gets Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays off, and every 2nd Friday. Kaira-chan: =.= I'm not even going to ASK how you got anything done... Pharaoh Yami: Why do you think that everyone wanted to be the Pharaoh? Kaira-chan: Because of the unimaginable wealth and power...? Pharaoh Yami: Nope, because it had less working days than any other profession ^-^! Kyla: =.= Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh... Kaira-chan: Oh yeah, I'm not on my computer, so if any names are spelt different/wrong, I'm sorry! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abayomi walked down the street. His head hanging. That little girl...no parents...no food... no health. He hoped she would be OK.  
He turned the corner and ...walked right into a boy who was running around the corner. He looked at the boy. "Seto! Hurry, we can hide in these big pots!" He heard someone crying from the back of his mind. The boy looked at Abayomi. "Thank Ra I found you!" He yelled, glomping Abayomi. Abayomi blinked. "Um...Do I know you?" He asked. The other boy pulled away, and looked at Abayomi. "Y -" He started. "There he is!" A man cried from down the street. "Listen, the guards from the palace are after me. Akunamakanon is mad at me, because I'm not aloud to leave the palace anymore, and and and, my dad, he wants to start training me to be the High Priest, but I just want a day off today, so I left, and if I'm caught, I'm going to be in really big trouble. When they come, tell them to leave me alone, OK?" Abayomi stared at the guy. Was he crazy or something? Abayomi was just a commoner, wouldn't they listen to the High Priest in training more then they would Abayomi. Then it hit him. This was probably wasn't even someone from the palace, but someone in trouble with the palace. Abayomi thought about the little girl' parents. He didn't want this boy to die, but he didn't want to get caught up in it too. And the guy WAS just a kid, so, he probably wouldn't be killed...or have his hands chopped off. Probably only a finger, if even that. The guards ran up, then they all looked at Abayomi. They stopped, and looked at him. Abayomi suddenly felt VERY self-conscious. He suddenly found his bare feet VERY interesting. One of the guards picked up the boy. "Help me! Tell them to put me down! Please!" Abayomi heard the boy cry out.  
  
"Help me! Please! Help me!" Abayomi heard himself cry out. "Quick! This way!" He heard the boy cry out. "Thank you..." He heard himself say quietly. "I'll always help you Y-" The boy's voice faded into his memory, and he looked up to see that the guards and the boy already half way down the street. He blinked hard, how come he just had the feeling that he had let one of his friends down? How come he had the nagging feeling he could have stopped that boy from being punished?  
  
Seto looked at Yami's figure fading into the distance. Yami could have stopped the punishment that was sure to come now. Yami could have stopped this. But he didn't. He didn't help him, after all the time Seto had helped Yami. Show's where friends got you. Showed what relying on others could do to you. "I can walk on my own," He snapped to the guard carrying him. "You won't run away will you?" The guard asked. "And run to where? These so called friends of mine?" Seto glowered. The guard lowered him to the ground. Seto walked obediently beside the guards, the ones leading him back to the palace. No, he had no friends, no where to run. He was the High Priests son, and if Yami didn't come back, he'd be the Prince, the Pharaoh. He didn't need anyone. He needed only himself.  
  
Abayomi ran through to his town. He ran to the playing field, he didn't care if he wasn't aloud there. He ran, and fell to his knees. Like the first time that he had been there. He held his head. What were these memories? What were these thoughts? Did he know that boy? Was he in fact someone from his past? Was he someone who could've helped him remember? Did he just let down a friend? If he had...could he have changed him at all by not remembering him? "Yo, Abayomi? Are you OK?" Abayomi looked up. Jonouchi was there, kneeling in front of him. He nodded more out of force of habit then the fact he was trying hide it. "You sure? I mean, you don't look to well. Maybe you should go home and lay down," Jonouchi said, putting his hand on Abayomi's shoulder. "Thanks, I'll do that," Said Abayomi, standing up. He must have just been tired...or something. "I'll walk you home, OK?" Jonouchi said cheerily. "You look a little red. Maybe you were in the sun to long." "Thank you," Abayomi smiled. "No problem. What are friends for?" Jonouchi smiled, helping Abayomi to his feet. "Oh yeah, Jonouchi! Here," Abayomi said, fishing a die out of his pocket. "This is yours, you forgot it at my house a few days ago. I've been meaning to give it back to you." Jonouchi took it. "Hey, thanks buddy. But I got new ones. How about you keep this one?" He handed it back to Abayomi. "Sure! I'd like that," Abayomi smiled. He stuffed it back in his pocket.  
Abayomi stumbled, and almost fell. Jonouchi reached out and caught  
him.  
/Friends are always there to catch you when you fall.../  
As soon as he knew that Abayomi had regained his balance, he pulled away. "My Ra, you've must have been in the sun lots today. You're really hot," He said.  
Abayomi nodded. "Yeah, I've been in the sun a bit today," He said.  
"How much have you drank today? When I don't drink for a while, I find that I get really hot to. Dad calls it dehy -Dehy... Not drinking enough," Jonouchi said.  
Abayomi ran through his day in his head. He had a couple of bowls of water at breakfast with Bakura and Nabooru, then he went to the bar where Bakura's parents were, talked about Bakura, then left and saw the little girl in the ally. Then he ran into that boy, and wandered around town a bit, then he had gone to the park. "I haven't drank since breakfast," He answered, realizing for the first time that day he had barely eaten or drunken that day.  
"Really? My Ra, Abayomi! It's nearly evening! There's only about an hour of sunlight left. You need to get some water in you!" Jonouchi exclaimed.  
He grabbed Abayomi's hot wrist and lead him quickly too a house. "My house is closer, you can have something to drink there," He said, pulling him through the door.  
He sat Abayomi down on the floor, and grabbed a bowl, and scooped water out from a jug, much like the one that Eshe had in her kitchen. "Here, drink this," He commanded, shoving the bowl into Abayomi's hands.  
Abayomi looked at it. His mouth and throat suddenly felt very dry. He gulped it greedily. He shoved the empty bowl at Jonouchi. "More," He gasped.  
Jonouchi nodded, and scooped him another bowl. That too Abayomi gulped down. "Thank you," He gasped.  
"No problem, that's what friends are for," He grinned.  
/Friends will always help you when you call.../  
Abayomi's stomach growled loudly. He looked at it, embarrassed.  
"Don't tell me you haven't eaten since breakfast either," Jonouchi said.  
"OK...I won't," Said Abayomi, even though it was true. All he had then was bread and some dessert fruit.  
He suddenly found a piece of bread at his feet. He looked at it, then up at Jonouchi. "Eat it. You need to take better care of yourself," Jonouchi said.  
Abayomi grinned, then shoved the whole chunk of bread in his mouth. "Shank Tu," He said through the bread.  
Jonouchi smiled. "No problem. I couldn't let you starve too, could I?" He grinned.  
/Friends will look out for your well-being/  
"Lets go to your house now, you still look tired."  
Abayomi smiled. He got up, and was immediately overcome by dizziness. He fell backwards.  
Jonouchi ran over. "Are you OK?" He asked concern oozing from his voice.  
Abayomi smiled. "I guess my body doesn't want to move," He laughed.  
  
Jonouchi grinned. "I guess I could let you stay for a little. My dad works as a stable hand at the palace, so he might be a while. Stay here, I'll see if Nabooru is still at the park, and I'll tell her you might not be home tonight, OK?" He said. Abayomi nodded.  
"My bed is the pile of cloth laying in the first room on...." He looked at his hands, then held up his right one. "On this side."  
Abayomi nodded again.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, OK?" With that, Jonouchi ran out the door.  
Abayomi felt his forehead. He wasn't hot. Just sweating a bit. He got up, only to have his knee's collapse from under him. He glared at them. "Listen to me! Now get up!" He yelled at them, as if that would somehow make them listen. He got up again, only to fall again. He glared at them once again, then dragged himself across the floor. He entered the first room on the right, and the dragged himself into the bed. He closed his eyes, and let the darkness overcome him.  
  
Jonouchi turned a street corner, and the park came into view. He scanned the faces of the children, until he saw the back of Nabooru's head. She was talking to another adult, he wasn't sure who.  
He began to walk towards her, refusing the invitations for him to come and play.  
"Nabooru!" He called to her back. She was really absorbed in the conversation, and obviously didn't hear him.  
He walked closer, until he was only a little bit away from her. He recognized the adult as Anuba's father. He looked really sad...or worried, or something. "Nabooru!" He said again. Nabooru turned around, and he saw tears running down her face.  
"Nabooru?" He asked, walking closer still.  
She sniffed. "H - H - Hi Jo - Jonouchi," Her voice shuttered.  
"What's the matter?" He asked.  
"The - He - Mother!" She burst out, and nearly fell forward. Jonouchi caught her.  
He held her in a tight hug, so she didn't fall. "What happened?" He asked.  
He looked up at Anuba's dad.  
"Her mother, Eshe, she's being trailed for harboring an outlaw," He said. Jonouchi understood immediately. Trials always ended in favor of the Pharaoh. "Who's accusing her?" He asked, although he already knew.  
"The Pharaoh..." He said.  
"But who -" Realization struck him. "ABAYOMI?!" He cried out loudly. A few kids turned and looked at him, and didn't turn away. They saw Nabooru crying in Jonouchi's arms. They saw Jonouchi pale dramatically, saw the shock etched all over his face.  
"But...he's been staying with them for a few days now! Why are they suddenly getting in trouble for it?" He asked.  
"I don't know, but we can go to the trial, if you would like. If Nabooru isn't up for it, then we can drop her off at my house. Anuba is already watching," Said Anuba's father.  
"I'm going. I'm going to go watch!" Nabooru cried out, pushing away from Jonouchi, her face tear stained, tears were still running down her face.  
"Wait...Abayomi is at my house. He's feeling sick. I should go and tell him," Jonouchi said.  
"IF MY MOM'S KILLED, I'LL KILL HIM!!" Nabooru screamed. "I don't care, I'll go tell him, OK?" Jonouchi said. "Be careful not to let anyone else know he's there!" He heard Anuba's father cry after him. Jonouchi nodded. He didn't plan too.  
  
Akunamakanon sat on his throne. "Seto, what did I tell you about leaving the palace walls?" He growled. "I'm sorry, Uncle Akunamakanon. It won't happen again," Seto said, coldly, his voice still respectable. "You better hope it won't," He glared at the small boy on his knee before him. He had promised his brother that he wouldn't punish Seto this time. "One of the condition's of keeping your little friends alive was to keep you inside the palace at all times." Akunamakanon said. He was getting tiresome of all these children disobeying him. "Kill them for all I care," Seto growled. Akunamakanon looked at him, mild amusement somehow creeping into his face. "And why this sudden change of heart?" He asked. "I saw the Prince. He must really be enjoying his time down there. He cares nothing for us anymore," Seto's voice was tinged with sorrow, Akunamakanon noted. "You mean, he's alive?" Akunamakanon asked. "Yes sir," Seto answered. "And he hasn't returned to me yet?" Akunamakanon asked. Seto shook his head. "Well then, my nephew, it looks like I'll see with whom he is staying. We'll eliminate them, and then, he will remember where his true responsibilities lie, shan't we?" Akunamakanon said. Seto nodded. Seto ran out, and about ½ hour later, he showed back up with a villager, the one who was in Eshe's house, talking about Yami his first day there. "Ah, if it isn't our stable hand...where, may I ask, is my son staying?" The Pharaoh asked politely, though his voice did say that if he wasn't told the truth, then something dire would happen to the man. The man stayed quiet. "Hmm...I believe you have a son, Jonouchi is it?" The man nodded. "Well, I would ever so hate it if something happened to him. For instance, while he's helping you in the stable...I would ever so hate it if...and accident happened," The Pharaoh said, off-handedly. The man looked at him, fear flooding into his face. He mumbled something. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?" The Pharaoh asked. "Eshe. He's staying with Eshe. She was a nurse, in the last war..." The man said, quietly. "Thank you sir. We'll be sure to keep in touch. Get him out of here," The Pharaoh said. The man was escorted out with two of the guards. The Pharaoh called another guard over. "This Eshe woman. I would like he brought to the palace. She's under arrest for harboring an outlaw..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kaira-chan: You all saw this coming...LONGEST CHAPTER YET ^-^ Hurrah! Pharaoh Yami: =.=  
  
Kaira-chan: Don't be like that *Glomps* We're getting married after all. Pharaoh Yami: But...the reviewers... Kaira-chan: Oh non-sence. So no one will come to our wedding, it doesn't take any fun out of it ^-^ Pharaoh Yami: Kaira-chan...as much as I...WANT ... to marry you...It just won't be the same if the complete strangers reviewing this story can't come.... Kaira-chan:.....True....But then it will be different ^-^ Like Meeeeeeeeee Pharaoh Yami: T-T Kyla: I call Fwower Giww! Kaira-chan: Flower Gill? Kyla: Fwower Gi..rrrrllll! Kaira-chan: Ok ^-^ Pharaoh Yami: T-T Please Review...same questions as last chapter.... ~~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~~ Bakura Ishtar: I want my own personal slaves T-T WAH!!!!!! Can I borrow them now and then? Istar-chan: You have your own -.-; *Pharaoh Yami and Yami Kaira are slinking away, while Kyla stands their loyally* Kaira-chan: Oh ^-^ Kyla, you tackle YK, I've got PHARAOH YAMI!!! *Glomps him*  
  
Starlet: **To Ch. 11** Lol, I like cliffy's too (When I'm not reading them)...I think I pulled another one this chapter...sorry -.-; And reviewers aren't little ^-^ You're what's keeping this story going...well...not really, your what's keeping this story posted though. ^- ^ I thank all the "little people" ^-^  
  
Suppi: IMOTO!!!! *Glomps back* I'm glad you and Otaku like this story!! ^-^ Hurrah! You'll keep reviewing, right? Yami Kaira: OH RA!!!!! OTAKU!! YOU JUST BROUGHT HORRID REALIZATION TO MY EYES!! Kaira-chan: *Looks at Yami Kaira* And what would that be -.-; Yami Kaira: Suppi is MY Imoto too!!! T-T Kaira-chan: Haha!! *Huggles Suppi* Yay! Now we can torture out Yami's BWAHAHAHAHAHHAH!! *Glomps Good-bye* Ja ne Imoto!!!  
  
UR5TUHRTYJ4: **To Review on Chapter 2** (That Rhymes ^-^) How do you know that? Have you ACTUALLY met Young Yami?? Huh? Huh huh huh? Lol, considering that the Older Yami hardly/never swears...I'd say your right, but Oh Well ^-^ Thank you for reviewing... Did you just choose that name so I would have a hard time reviewing to it?? Oh well, I have...COPY AND PASTE ^-^  
  
FHGJGFJDF: Are you, perchance UR5TUHRTYJ4? Lol, if you aren't I'm Sowy T-T I'm glad you like it ^-^ Hurrah!  
  
Rose: Geez...I'm glad that you aren't reading If We Were To Marry.... Pharaoh Yami: THANK YOU!! Kaira-chan: Oh hush now... Pharaoh Yami: Thank you thank you thank you!! *Is bowing* Kaira-chan: **hits him over the head** I said be quiet! So...do you like the story?  
  
Link the Traveler: Lol, Cryptic messages are fun ^-^ I've read you ficcys ^-^ Yay! I should go see if you updated them tho -.-;  
  
FireSenshi: Lol, I'm updating now ^-^ Does that count as updating when I can? I suppose you like it? Hurrah!  
  
S.A (To Ch. 12): Lol, yay, you finally reviewed! Lol ^-^ Did you have fun in Key West? That's one of my fav Bakura and Yami Bakura pairings, but I can't decided if they'd be better together or with Malik or Yami Malik -.-; Lol, I know that he was never married, can't imagin why though... *Is drooling over a magazine cut out of Pharaoh Yami that my friend gave me* Lol, oh well, that just means he's more...open to me *Glomps him* Pharaoh Yami: O_o Thank you so much by the way...I don't think it helped any though =.= Maybe Bakura will kill me before she can marry me, huh? Kaira-chan: **Shoots Bakura** Nope, he can't kill you dear ^-^ *Hides gun* **Then the stupid rewind time thing happens*  
  
S.A: You're going on vacation again?? O_o Wow, summer must be packed for you. Oh well, I was planning on going to Japan this summer (I can't anymore) and traveling nearly all summer (Can't do that either -.-;) , so I shouldn't talk. I'm having fun...my first Independece Day was yesterday ^-^ Hurrah!  
  
Meroko: Am I updating fast enough for....you....*Backs away from scythe* O_o..........  
  
Yay!! Lot's of reviews ^-^ Pharaoh Yami: I said it earlier, but oh well. Please review. 


	15. Eshe's Trial

KAIRA-CHAN: Gomen if the spacing is really fucked . I think it has something to do with the writing program I'm using (Microsoft Word)

PHARAOH YAMI: I'm sure -.-;

KAIRA-CHAN: It's true!!!!

KYLA: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gods!!

Bes: God of Dreams

~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again, Abayomi stood in the darkness. But this time, he wasn't standing alone. He had Bakura and Jonouchi standing beside him. He smiled. He felt comforted with his friends by his side. 

"I see you've brought...friends..." the voice said from the shadows. It sounded familiar to him now, somehow. 

Bakura and Jonouchi moved closed to Abayomi. 

"Who are you?" Jonouchi called threateningly into the darkness. 

"I am..." The voice laughed. "You'll see..."

"Tell me who you are now!" Said Bakura, drawing his knife. Abayomi looked at them both, glad they were by his side. 

"Ah, little Bakura, you should know who I am well enough by now..." Said the voice. 

Bakura blinked. "Who – " 

"Ah, you two...you don't know who Abayomi," He sneered Abayomi's name, "Is...do you?" 

Jonouchi and Bakura blinked. It was Jonouchi who broke the short silence that followed. "He's Abayomi! He's our friend!" Bakura nodded. 

"Is that what you think?" 

"That's what we know!" Jonouchi yelled. 

Whispering carried through the shadows. Abayomi tried to catch what it was saying, but he couldn't hear it. It sounded like many people were whispering, and he couldn't understand. 

Bakura and Jonouchi turned to him. "Is that true?" Bakura asked. 

Abayomi blinked, and stared at them dumbly. "It must be, he's not answering us," Hissed Jonouchi. 

"You lied to us," Bakura growled. 

Then...they faded into the darkness, and Abayomi was once again left alone in the darkness, alone with the laughter. The laughter...

* * *

Abayomi woke up to see Jonouchi's worried face hovering above his. "Hey, Abayomi, is everything OK? You looked like you were having a night scare..." said Jonouchi. 

"It's nothing important. I just don't think Bes likes me very much," Laughed Abayomi. It was just a dream, unknowingly he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Listen, Eshe is getting trailed for harboring an outlaw who I think might be you, I'm going to go watch, I suggest you stay here and DON'T leave my house, OK?" Abayomi nodded. Jonouchi ran out of the house. 

Abayomi thought over the conversation in his head. Eshe was on trial...whatever that was, and he was an...outlaw?

Nothing that important... really. Considering he didn't know what half those words meant...

"Listen son. This, is a trial. I can decide on the outcome, most of the time. If they lose their trial...they die," A voice ran in the back of his head. 

If they lose...they die... Realization struck Abayomi hard. He shot up. Then jumped to his feet. He fell on his knee's again, but this time, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He got up again, and again, until finally, he stayed up. 

He ran out of the house, full speed. 

"Guilty!" He heard someone cry. He couldn't tell how far away they were. He ran sooner, he didn't like the sounds of those calls. 

He turned the corner, and saw Eshe, with a rope hanging around her neck. Someone was standing behind her ready to push her off a platform. 

"Pharaoh! You can't do this!" He heard someone cry out. He saw Mahado talking to a mean looking man. 

"I can do whatever I want, now out of my way!" He said, pushing Mahado hard. Mahado fell off the platform, and onto his back, hard. 

"Mahado!" Aishisu called, and jumped off the platform, landing gracefully on her feet. She knelt beside him. 

"MAMA!!!" Abayomi turned to see Nabooru climbing onto the platform. A man grabbed her around her waist before she could get any closer to the Pharaoh. 

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed. He turned towards the masked man standing behind Eshe. 

Abayomi looked at Eshe. She had her eyes closed, tears running down her face. Her lips were moving and Abayomi knew she was praying. 

He looked around frantically. Nabooru was crying frantically in the arms of the man. He looked closer at the man...was his eye...golden? Abayomi blinked, shook his head, and looked back. Yeah, the man's eye was made out of gold. 

He shook his head and looked around at the other people. There were 7 adults up there, and 3 children/teens. 

The adults...one had a ring that had a triangle with the eye of Ra on it, one had an anhk shaped key, one had a scale with a eye of Ra on it balanced in his hand, one had a necklace with another eye of Ra, one had a small staff with they eye of Ra on it, the man had the golden eye, now that Abayomi looked at it, it too had the eye of Ra, and the Pharaoh was wearing a Pyrimid shaped necklace, with, none-the-less, the eye of Ra. All of them looked like they were made out of solid gold. 

Most of the adults looked very saddened about the outcome of this trial, but not suprised. Infact, now that Abayomi looked around, no one looked very suprised.

On the ground, Mahado and Aishisu looked at Eshe. Mahado still wasn't off of his back, but he was being propped up by Aishisu. 

Anuba, that was his name, right?, was sitting by what looked like his father, crying nearly as hard as Nabooru. 

Abayomi looked, and saw the boy from earlier that day standing beside the man with the weird eye. So, he was truly from the palace. Abayomi's eyes widened. Did the boy look...pleased? Yes, he did. It looked like he had just done something very pleasing to himself. 

Abayomi wondered what he could be so pleased at while he was about to watch Eshe die? 

Abayomi look around frantically as The Pharaoh raised his arm, about to give the order to let her drop. His eyes rested on a fairly big rock. 

He wondered how big his punishment would be. He wondered if he would be killed... That was stupid of him to wonder... Of course he was, but it was the least he could do after all Eshe had done for him.

Time seemed to move slowly as he picked up the rock. At the same time, The Pharaoh began to lower his. His mouth opened as he began to shout the command.

Abayomi lifted the rock over his shoulder, and then sprung it away from him. 

"Dro – SHIT!!" The Pharaoh held his forehead where the rock had hit him. Everyone who had their eyes closed, even Eshe opened them, and looked at The Pharaoh, then at the rock, then where it had come from. 

Eshe was the first one to say anything. "ABAYOMI!! RUN!!" She screamed. 

Abayomi looked at her. He saw the seriousness in her eyes. He turned around and began to run, but not before a guard lifted him off the ground. Abayomi found himself being carried to the platform. 

"Let me go!" He screeched in protest. The guard said and did nothing. "I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME GO!" He screamed. He immediately flushed in embarrassment. Why would he listen to a commoner like him.

Yet, to his surprise, he soon found his feet on the ground. He blinked and looked at the guard. 

"Um..." he looked around. 

"Get your ass over hear you brat!" The Pharaoh cried. Abayomi found his legs obeying, even if he didn't want to. 

"Yes?" He asked, already knowing what was going to happen. He was going to get a rope wrapped around his neck too, and then at the same time, Eshe and he were going to die. Maybe Eshe sooner, so that way he could suffer a little bit. 

The Pharaoh, instead of saying anything, slapped Abayomi so hard, he went flying into a short man on the platform, with the ahnk shaped key. 

"ABAYOMI!" Screamed Jonouchi from the crowd, running up to the edge of the platform. 

The Pharaoh looked at him, disgusted. "Abayomi! Are you OK? Say something!" Jonouchi said.

Abayomi nodded. "Yeah, I'm OK," He said, rubbing his cheek. This all seemed so familiar some how. 

The boy from earlier that day got up, and headed towards the palace. "You couldn't even keep with the name I had given you, could've you?" He hissed as he passed him, then he walked off the platform, then disappeared into the gates of the palace. 

Abayomi looked at him, very confused. "Abayomi? Who is this, Abayomi?" The Pharaoh asked. 

"I am sir," Abayomi said quietly. The Pharaoh looked at him. The something seemed to occur to him. "Who are your parent boy?" He asked. 

Abayomi looked at everyone in the crowd. What if when they found out, they wouldn't want to be his friend anymore? What if, when they found out, they treated him like they treated Bakura? 

"I don't remember, sir?" He nearly whispered. 

"What? I can't hear you. Speak louder boy," He said. 

"I said that I do not remember, sir," He said, a little louder, so that the Pharaoh, and a few of the Priests could hear. 

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed, and he looked long and hard ((Jeshi-chan! Stop laughing! Yeah, I know you are...you too Ishtar-chan *Glares*)) at Abayomi, as if the lie would somehow leak out. 

"What do you mean you don't remember?" He shouted at Abayomi. "You have to remember! You just don't FORGET who raised you, and fed you," The Pharaoh was angry now, and most of the civilians decided it would be best if they DIDN'T stick around. Jonouchi's dad grabbed him around the collar of his clothes and dragged him away from the platform. 

Abayomi's heart was thudding now. From his little rock stunt and because of the fuming Pharaoh. __Thud, Thud__ it rang in his ears. __Thud, thud__ He was getting dizzy again. __Thud, Thud__ His legs didn't want to support him anymore. __Thud, Thud__ He fell forward, everything turned black. He felt someone catch him, before he felt no more. 

How could his son, forget who his father was. 'He's lying, I know he is,' he thought desperately, as he continued yelling. How could he have forgotten? But, inside, he knew that his son wasn't lying. He knew that something had happened the night he had left him in that house. "DON'T LIE TO ME BO-" His shout was cut off as the small boy fell forward. 

He reached out and caught the small figure, before he hit the ground. "Yami!" Mahado cried out, jumping onto the platform. Aishisu followed, but took the stairs instead. 

Mahado ran to Yami and The Pharaoh's side. "Yami!" He shouted again. He didn't touch the boy. He didn't want to get The Pharaoh angry again. 

Akunamkanon looked at the man with the mask, who was standing beside Eshe. He looked at Eshe. Despite the fact that she could still very well be killed, her eyes were filled with concern for the child who wasn't even her own. 

He looked at the one who WAS her own. The little girl was still crying, still in the arms of his brother, but she wasn't hysterical anymore. 

Then he looked back at his own son. He felt his forehead, and immediately pulled away. This child was burning up. 

Something seemed to occur to him. Yami, he was this sick, yet he still came out here to try to stop the trial. He didn't remember who he was, yet he still had the guts to throw a rock at The Pharaoh.   


Surely he must know that commoners were killed if they did something that bold. He must know, yet he still did it. He didn't know that he was the prince, and that he wouldn't have been punished so severely, yet still, he did it. 

He turned back to Eshe and his executioner. "Cut her loose," He commanded. The Executioner didn't move, just stared at him. "I SAID CUT HER LOOSE DAMMIT! OR DO _YOU_ WANT TO BE IN HER PLACE?"

At these words, the Executioner came to life. He took out his knife and cut the rope from the platform. 

"Mama!" The little girl cried, breaking free of The Pharaoh's brother. She ran up and hugged her mother tightly around the waist. 

The Pharaoh looked at them. "What the hell is wrong with my son?" He growled at them. 

Eshe went up to them, and touched Abayomi. "He has a fever," She said. 

"Thank you for pointing something out that I don't yet know," Akunamakanon sneered sarcastically. 

"I don' t know what's wrong with him, sire. He might have a disease that some of the homeless have. He was out all day, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had come in contact with it," Eshe said. 

Akunamkanon glowered at her. The he turned to the man with the ahnk. "Shimon!" He barked. 

The man, Shimon came over. "Yes sir?" He asked. 

"I want a cure for this disease, and quickly. I don't care how you get it, I want it as soon as humanly possible," He growled.

"Yes sir. Do I and the other priests have permission to bring in villagers to test it?" He asked. 

Akunamkanon just nodded. As Shimon and the other priests left, he fell to his knees, resting the boy's head on his lap. Then he turned to Eshe. "He doesn't remember, does he?" He asked quietly. 

"No, usually when someone is smacked that hard in the head, they don't," She said, a bit of insubordination ((I can't think of the right word .)) in her voice. The Pharaoh let it slide. 

"You were a nurse, in the war seven years ago, weren't you?" He asked. Eshe nodded. "So...you cured lots of people right? Ones with injures (Spl?), and with sickness' right?" He continued. Once again, she nodded. 

"You'll take care of my son, won't you?" He asked. 

"I'll try my best, sire," She said, looking at him. She looked into his eyes. She didn't see the coldness that she had seen that day in her house. Instead, she saw great concern for a child. The look a father should have for his son. 

"You care about him, don't you?" She asked kindly. He just glared at her. "No need to hide it. I can see it. It's written all over you face. I don't know what you were trying to pull off earlier, but you really do care for him. Seeing him like this must have tugged at your heartstrings," She said, her voice soft. 

The Pharaoh just looked at her. "He's your son until he gets his memory back. He's still heir to the throne. Take good care of him, I'll be sending people to check up on him now and then," He said, his voice once again cold and hard. He gently lifted Yami's head off his lap, got up and walked away. 

Mahado sat by Yami, not knowing what to do. The Pharaoh was never like this. He looked at Yami for a while, then turned to The Pharaoh. 

"You there, take him to his house. Then see me in my throne room. We need to have a little talk about how its not nice to lie to your Pharaoh. Don't think I don't remember the little lie you told as we were passing through the village," Akunamakanon said, turning away sharply, then heading home to the palace. 

Mahado gulped. "Yes sir," He said. He lifted Yami onto his back, got up, and headed towards the boy's new house. 

Eshe followed, her daughter close by her side. "Mama, I'm glad you're OK," She said. Eshe nodded, then looked at Mahado, who looked back. 

They both smiled at the same time. Things were going to be different from now on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Yay! That's another chapter done WITHOUT writers block, and once again, it's longer ^-^

Pharaoh Yami: *Sighs* Guess what Kaira-chan decided?

Kaira-chan: We're getting married next chapter *Glomps Pharaoh Yami*

Pharaoh Yami: T_T WAH!!!!!!

Kaira-chan: Oh hush now *Glares*

Kyla: Please review!

Pharaoh Yami: Hey! That's my line!

Kyla: =P Haha!

~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~

Link the Traveler: 

No problem ^-^

Tahoerollo:

Yep, it's gone ^-^...for now . Lol. Neways, is there any special reason for you name? Lol, just curious. I'm glad you liked that chapter ^-^ Hurrah!

FireSenshi:

No problem ^-^ And no longer need to wait! Here it is ^-^

Kurafan: 

You really think so ^-^ Gee! Thanks ^-^ I hope it keeps getting better then ^-^

Meroko:

Lol, I'm glad ^-^ Yeah, I didn't notice how screwed the spacing was until after I got my first review, and hehe, I'm obsessed with reviews so -.-; Yeah. I'm hoping this chapter will be alittle less confuzzling. 

Ishtar-chan: 

I don't want you there either T-T Oh well, when school starts again, you'll find new and better friends, and then you'll forget about all of us back here in Regina T-T WAH!!! T_T Hey, maybe when Christmas comes, I can convince my parents to drive down there, so I can see you for Christmas vacation ^-^ Or I can take the bus ^-^ Hurrah! As soon as I find out your new addy -.-; Hehe, lol ^-^ I still need to get around to calling my grandma and seeing if I can call you that way....

Yami Kaira: To bad she had to leave. I could actually tolerate her...

Kaira-chan: You're not making this any easier you know u.u


	16. I Promise I'll Kill Him

Kaira-chan: *Blinks* 61 Reviews...wow...

Pharaoh Yami: Good for you *Glares*

Kaira-chan: I wonder if I can get 100 ^-^

Kyla: Kywa-chan...

Kaira-chan: Oh! Right! *walks down the isle, then stands beside Pharaoh Yami*

*Wedding Ceremonies* 

High Priest Seto: Does anyone see why these two shouldn't be married? **Since non of the readers can review, HAHA!!!**

High Pries Seto: You may now kiss the bri-

Voice: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE????

*Kaira-chan and Pharaoh Yami look* *Yami Kaira comes barging through the door*

Kaira-chan: ^-^;;; YK....you're back...early...

Yami Kaira: TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY ABSENCE!! BITCH!!! *Tackles Kaira-chan*

Pharaoh Yami: *Sigh of relief, then watches the fight*

Kyla: Um...Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh?

High Priest Seto: ...Thank Ra...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akunamkanon looked out his palace window. He sighed. His own son....didn't remember him...

He thought back to all those times when he had yelled at Yami, or hit him. All those times he had punished him, for no real reason. Then the last fight they had, when Yami had actually hit him back. _That _was what he was doing it for. But, it was so unexpected at the time, Akunamkanon had hit back. Apparently too hard.

He thought back to his parenting techniques. He knew what it was like to be Pharaoh, he was after all, the Pharaoh. He was trying to harden Yami to that world. He would've gotten smacked around a lot our there, and, if he couldn't handle it, people would think him to be a weak ruler. But, in his 'training', he had neglected the fact that his boy was just that, a boy. He was only 8 after all. 

When Yami didn't come back, the Pharaoh had just assumed that he was still knocked out, or that for whatever reason, he couldn't make it back. But...amnesia... The Pharaoh sighed, and looked out the window. 

"Excuse me, sire?" Shimon said from the door. 

Akunamakanon looked up. "Yes Shimon?" 

"We found a cure for the malady ((Is that the right word?)) that's ailing the Prince," The small man said. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go give it to him," He looked out the window. "And while you're at it, give it to the other's affected."

"Sir...theirs something I think you should know..." Shimon said, shifting the weight on his feet. 

"Well, what is it?" He glared. 

"Out of the 10 we tested, it sped up the process for 3, and they died sooner then expected," Shimon said, trying to keep the fear out his voice. 

The Pharaoh looked at him suddenly. "There is no way around this?" He asked. 

"It used to be more, about 7 of them would die, but it's down to 3 now. We've tried to cut it back more, but I believe that is the best we can do," He said solemnly.

"Well...they'd die from the disease sooner or later without treatment, right?" The Pharaoh asked, sighing with Shimon nodded. "Give it to them anyway."

Shimon bowed and scurried out the door. The Pharaoh sighed and looked out the window again. This wouldn't have been so hard a few days ago. Not before he saw his son like that. In fact, a few days ago, he probably wouldn't have cared, as long as it didn't bother him or his priests. 

But now, he sighed and closed his eyes, but now... He opened them again, and looked back out the window. He let his thought trail off. When his son came back to him, he promised he would be a father. Not anything else. A father... and until then, he supposed, he would have to practice. 

He looked at the puzzle strung from around his neck. He was now strongly regretting what he did to Kuruelna. Those poor people, just to benefit his own greediness. Ninety-nine people he had killed. Ninety-nine in a town of 100. He thought that strange. A week after he found out the village had 100 people, not 99. He wondered what happened to that one person. Suddenly a thought came to him. What if...that one person had watched. What if that one person, how hated and despised him...what if, that one person, was bitter? How long would that hate burn? How long would that candle of hate be passed down? To his children? This his children's children? He thought about Yami. Was he in trouble because of a stupid mistake he had made in the past?

He looked out the window. Then chuckled to himself. He was just being paranoid. 

* * * 

Abayomi looked out his window. He was surprised on how much the village had changed over the past two years. 

Instead of laughed only now and then, children were running down the streets laughing and playing, playing things like Bandits and Guards. 

It was a game that he used to play too. There would be someone, the Bandit, and they'd be the bad guy, and there was the good guy, the Guard. 

Abayomi thought about how ironic that was. That just a couple of years ago, the guards were killing people just for stealing medicine for their sick daughter. Their sick daughter that had died. 

And now, now they were being worshipped like they were the greatest thing. Yes, Abayomi had become embittered for a 10-year-old. After getting amnesia, and then getting sick right after was not always the best thing to happen to a child. 

After he had gotten better, he had ran back to the "gutter" as some people called it, to ask the girl if she was cured too. He was so happy back then. Thrilled that he was better. Thrilled that the little girl was going to be OK. 

He saw her, still in the arms of the old man. Both of them were dead. That too, left him somewhat bitter. People died, and he knew it, but to die so young. How old was she? She looked only about 3 or 4. 

He glared out the window, watched the kids played. He wanted to run out of the door and scream out "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you remember what those damned 'great' guards had done not two years ago?" But he didn't. He didn't want to kill their fun. 

"Hey, Abayomi. You hungry?" He turned to see Nabooru standing there. His adoptive sister. Now eleven years old. 

"Not really. I'll grab something to eat when I am though," Abayomi said. He smirked to himself. More like Bakura would grab something for him to eat. 

"Well, I'm going out with Anuba. If mom asks, or you need me, that's where I'll be, OK?" Nabooru said. 

"You did your chores?" He asked. 

"Yes," She looked at him. "No, I did not do yours. It's bad enough I did yours last week to cover for you, I'm not doing them again."

Abayomi scowled. Looked like he was going to have to actually do some house work before he could go out and play with Jonouchi and Bakura. 

"Fine, Fine. I'll do my chores this week," He said. Nabooru nodded and left. Abayomi looked out the window a little longer, and then turned around, to do his chores.

He was barley five minutes into his cleaning when he heard a voice behind him. "Yo, Aba'. You coming out now?"

Abayomi looked up to see Bakura leaning in his doorway. "I just have to do my chores. Nabooru finally decided that she wasn't doing them anymore," Abayomi said, looking up. 

"Oh well, we all saw it coming," Bakura said. "Heads up," He tossed Abayomi a dessert fruit. 

"Thanks," Abayomi said, biting into it. 

"Mind if I watch?" He asked, throwing himself into a chair. 

"No, but I'd mind less if you helped," Laughed Abayomi, knowing well enough that Bakura in fact _would not _help. 

"Sure, I'm in a good mood today," Said Bakura, standing up. 

Abayomi jumped back so far, he nearly knocked over the water jug. He quickly grabbed, then steadied it. 

Bakura laughed, then grabbed a rag. "What do I do?" He asked. 

"Um, I guess you could wash the extra food off those dishes over there," He pointed to some clay dished. 

"What are you going to do?" Asked Bakura walking over to them. 

"We got a rat infestion ((Spl? It keeps telling me infection -.-;)). Nabooru's to scared to get rid of them," Both he and Bakura laughed at this. 

"How are you going to do it?" Bakura asked. 

"Oh! Mahado has been teaching me this! Look!" He said. He closed his eyes, and then held his hands a little ways apart. He closed his eyes, and then, within a matter of seconds, a small, round, fluffy poof ball appeared in his hands. 

"Kuri!" The thing said sweetly. 

Bakura burst out laughing. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked. 

"Kuri! Kuri kuri!" The thing said angrily. 

Abayomi looked abashed. "It's Kuriboh." He said quietly.

"Don't tell me that – that _thing _is you Kaa?" Bakura asked, wiping tears of laugher from his eyes. 

"Like you could do better!" Abayomi said, defending himself. Kuriboh threw in a helpful "Kuri," that only sent Bakura into another fit of giggles. 

"Actually, I can," Bakura said, finally regaining his...sanity.... 

Abayomi looked at him. Bakura closed his eyes and concentrated, and within a minute, a small...thing appeared between them. 

Abayomi blinked at it. This was...different. It didn't really look like anything. But...it did have a small snake as the tail. It was only about 2 feet tall. "Uh...what is it?"

"It's my Kaa. I haven't named it yet though, but it's going to be the biggest, strongest Kaa ever!" He exclaimed. 

"How did you learn that? Mahado says that it's only palace people who know it, and now me," Abayomi said, looking at it. He didn't show it, but he was jealous. The thing, whatever it was, looked awesome. And here all he had was a little fluff ball...

"Hey! You wanna fight? Huh? I still need to test out my guy!" Said Bakura enthusiastically. 

"Not right now. I have rats to scare off. Come on Kuriboh," Said Abayomi walking into one of the rooms at the back of the house. 

Bakura shrugged. "Weird kid..." Then he chuckled softly to himself as he began to work on the dishes.

"Where's Jonouchi?" Asked Bakura as he and Abayomi walked down the street together. 

"His fathers making him work all day today," Said Abayomi hands behind his back. 

"Oh." Bakura fell silent. "You hungry?" He asked. 

"Not really. Depends what's on the menu," Said Abayomi, looking at Bakura. 

"How about some meat? I know a guy who just got some fresh coyote meat," Bakura said, turning a corner. 

Abayomi looked disgusted. "It's not YOUR kind of meat, is it?" He asked. 

Bakura laughed, then nodded. "How about you just get me some jerky?" He asked. 

"OK, OK, fine. You don't know what you're missing out on though," Bakura chuckled. 

"I think I'm fine with missing out on all the stomach pains," Said Abayomi. 

"Aw! They ain't that bad after a while," Bakura said. 

"I stick with my answer of _no way_," Said Abayomi. He never did understand how his friend could like nearly raw meat.

"Hehe, whatever," They entered the market. 

"Fresh meat! Get your fresh meat!" A man called. Bakura walked up to him. 

"Can I look at some of your meat. And maybe some smoked stuff?" He asked. 

The man, who was quite bald, with some black hair at the back of his head, and kind of fat, nodded gleefully. He pulled out some jerky and some fresh, bloody meat. 

Bakura studied the meat and jerky, the pulled 5 copper coins out of a leather pouch at his waist. "What can I get for this?" He asked.

The man became angry. "NOTHING! Get out of here and make room for _real _customers!" He yelled. 

Abayomi and Bakura backed away. "Sorry!" They yelled, and then ran. They turned a few corners, and then Bakura pulled out some jerky and some of the fresh bloody meat. "Here," He said, handing the jerky to his friend. 

Abayomi gnawed on the edge of it, and looked in disgust as Bakura ripped the bloody meat with his teeth. He would have puked, if he wasn't use to this by now. 

A few minutes later, they were sitting on crates in a back ally. They seemed to spend a lot of time in back ally's, Abayomi noticed. Bakura liked to be away from people, and Abayomi found that he two was starting to get frustrated by the stupidity of some of the villagers. 

"Oi, Bakura?" Abayomi said, looking up. 

"Yes Abayomi?" Bakura answered, looking down at him. Bakura was sitting on a taller crate the Abayomi's, and he was slightly taller.

"Why doesn't that wound ever heal?" Abayomi said, pointing at the long gash on Bakura's face. Back when he met Bakura, it was only one scar, and a great deal smaller. Now it nearly ran down the length of his cheek, and it was crossed. 

"This?" He asked, touching the cut. "Because I don't want it too." 

Abayomi looked at him. "You can stop wounds from closing because you don't want them too?" He asked. 

"No, I don't want it too, so I don't let it," He saw Abayomi looking at him blankly. "Here, it works like this." He took his old dagger from one of his pouches. He held it to his cut, and pushed down, making it go into his skin. He winced, and then pulled down along then length of the scar. Abayomi looked in horror, and crimson beads danced down to his chin, then fell to the crate he was sitting on. 

Abayomi jumped up and grabbed Bakura's wrist, and pulled the dagger away from his face. "Why?! Why are you doing that to yourself?" He asked. 

"It's a reminder," Bakura said, smiling again, like what just happened didn't. He didn't seem to feel the blood running down the side of his face. 

"A reminder? Whatever for?" Abayomi asked. 

"A reminder that I have to kill the Pharaoh," He said, his smile disappearing. Abayomi looked around quickly. No one was within earshot. "And if I can't kill him, I'll kill his son. If I can't kill him, I'll kill _his _son. And so on," Bakura said. 

"Kill the Pharaoh? Why would you kill the Pharaoh?" Abayomi asked. He'd known Bakura for two years, and never before had he heard him talking like this. 

"You going to eat that?" Bakura asked, eyeing a strip of jerky that Abayomi had stopped gnawing on. Before Abayomi could answer, he snatched it away, and began to rip at it, like he did his raw meat. 

"I guess not," Abayomi said, looking in despair as the last bite of jerky disappeared into Bakura's mouth. "You bastard!" He shouted and then tackled Bakura as he swallowed. "Give it back!" He shouted, as both he and Bakura tumbled off of the crate. Bakura landed on his back, Abayomi on top of him. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, to show there wasn't any left.

"Jerk," Abayomi pouted and got off of him. 

Bakura laughed, and Abayomi started to too. Soon however, the laughed died away, and Bakura pulled out a piece of jerky that he had kept hidden. He handed it to Abayomi, who began to gnaw on it. 

For a few minutes, they sat in the dark ally in silence. "Oi, Bakura?" Abayomi said quietly, looking at his feet. 

"Yes Yomi?" Bakura asked, not even looking at him. 

Abayomi looked at the cut. It was still bleeding, but lightly, and it wasn't running down his face anymore. The stuff that was earlier had hardened. "Can you keep a promise?" He asked, looking back at his feet. 

"Yeah, sure. Shoot," He said, still not looking at Abayomi.

"Promise me you won't cut yourself anymore?" He said, his voice getting quieter. 

Bakura turned his head quickly and looked at Abayomi. He tilted his head, and looked into Abayomi's eyes, who in turn looked back into Bakura's. His eyes were soft, and a little scared. Bakura looked closed. There was something else. Worry. 

No one had worried about him since he was young. About a year ago, his adoptive parents had discovered that he stole, and disowned him. Even before that, they never really worried about him, well, except when he spaced out. 

"I promise you Abayomi Ishaq. I won't cut myself anymore," He said. Abayomi's eyes brightened. 

"And that's a promise," He said, holding the blade in his hand. He pulled it out quickly, making a cut on his hand. Abayomi looked at him. "Give me your hand," Bakura said. Abayomi nodded, and handed him his hand. Bakura held his wrist, then made an identical cut on his hand. 

He held Abayomi's hand tightly in his own. "A blood promise. As long as your blood runs in my veins, I can't break it," He grinned. Abayomi grinned back. His hand didn't hurt as much anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Yep, that's my chapter ^-^ Oh, and sorry about spelling ankh wrong in the last chapter. I knew it was spelt wrong, I just couldn't figure out how to spell it correctly. 

Yami Kaira: And now I'm back...and I have to put up with _her_ *Points to Kaira-chan*

Kaira-chan: Hey! You're the one who intrupted _my _wedding. 

Pharaoh Yami: Thank you again. 

Kaira-chan: *Glares* Some help you are...

Yami Kaira: Haha! He doesn't love you!

Kaira-chan: HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU EITHER!

Yami Kaira: *Sigh* Too true...too true T-T

Pharaoh Yami: I love the single life ^-^

Kaira-chan: *Glares*

Pharaoh Yami: Please read and review. 

~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~

SepirothsGoddess: **To Review on Ch. 4**

Yay! I'm glad you love it ^-^

Yami Mikan: **To Review on Ch. 1**

Actually...no. High Priest Seto's name is not Set, or Seth. Set/Seth is a God. That is also why Isis' name in Ancient Egypt isn't Isis, its Aishisu. Because, what kind of sick fuck names their kid after a God? That's like someone naming their kid Jesus. Set is to the Egyptians, what Satan is to Christens/Catholic/tons on other religions. Well, not quite. The early Set was, but near the end of the Ancient Egyptian religion, he became the protector of the Egyptians who live in the...east? Or was it West? One of the two -.-;

SepirothsGoddess:

Lol, originally (The first few chapters) I didn't overly know my facts. I kinda knew what was going on, but not really. Then SOMEONE (CoughS.AbonasiCough) made me read the Ancient Egyptian Arc. Well...maybe not _made _me...but oh well. Hehe ^-^;; Neways, I'm glad you know your facts too ^-^ lol

Link the traveler:

You think so? Really? Yay ^-^!!! Lol, I'm glad you liked the last chapter ^-^ I hope you like this one too?

S.A:

Yesh, I did. About time, huh? Lol. I couldn't do it too early or else it would seem alittle forced (Not that it wasn't, but it didn't seem like it, huh?) Lol. Lots of people like the last chapter ^-^ I must have done good. It must be this oceany/mountainy air I'm breathing in -.-;


	17. Eight Day, Third Month

Dammit . There was some mistakes in the last chapter. I somewhere in there, I meant to put that Bakura was 14, and when Yami asked how he learned the Kaa thingy, he was supose to say "Food isn't the only thing I steal." Dammit. Oh well, now you know.   
Yami Kaira: Not everyone reads the author notes...  
Kaira-chan: Yeah well, the people who do will be more informed ^-^

Yami Kaira: =.=

Kyla: Kywa-chan was witing jus fine before you brought your stupid pooey butt back!

Yami Kaira: =.= You're lucky your a child or else you'd be dead by now. 

Kyla: Eep! *Huggles onto Kaira-chan's leg* KYWA!! SHES SCAWING ME!!

Kaira-chan: Yami, please stop... u.u

Yami Kaira: Make me!

Kaira-chan: PY, make her stop please *Rubbing temples*

Pharaoh Yami: Actually, I'm quite enjoying this. 

Kyla: KYWA-CHAN!! MAKE THEM STOP!! *Is crying loudly*

Yami Kaira: KAIRA!! SHUT HER THE HELL UP!!

Pharaoh Yami: *Eating popcorn*

Kaira-chan: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Everyone: O.O

Kaira-chan: Kyla, do the disclaimed, I'm going to go take a nice, long hot bath, with incence and candles, with all the lights off, and nice, relaxing...music...*walks off* *In the bathroom they hear loud Death Metal turn on, as the tap begins to run*

Kyla: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh...But she does own Nabooru and Eshe and Anuba, and anyone else who doesn't appear in the show/manga....

Pharaoh Yami: I could've done better. 

Kyla: COULD NOT!!

Yami Kaira: I think we all better be quiet and let Kaira relax...

Pharaoh Yami and Kyla: *Stare at her in shock, but then nod and shut up*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RELIGIOUS SHIT!!  
October 8th, or the Ninth Day of the Third month, is a bad day in the Egyptian horoscope. IT is the day of the blaming of the great ones, and basically, it says, "Do not go outside your home on any road. Do not let light fall on your face until Ra sets in the horizon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"See you later, 'Kura," Abayomi said, waving good-bye to his friend as he turned down a corner and weaved through the houses to his own. 

"Yeah, You too 'Yomi," Bakura said, turning in the opposite direction. Not that he had anywhere to go. He was homeless. Had been for the past year. Now he lived with the gutter folk, and every now and then some girl would let him stay at her house. But her parents didn't like him that much, so he usually slept on the street. He thought about the girl. 

Slim, long sleek black hair, beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't remember her name. It wasn't important anyway. She was good for one thing, and one thing only. 

Giving him food. He smirked to himself. He knew that she liked him, probably even thought that she loved him. Someday, they would get married, and then they'd have lots of little brats running between their legs and tripping them up. He had to laugh out loud at that. He wasn't ever going to settle down and have little brats screaming out for him. 

He was thinking this as he turned the corner and ran into – The Girl. 

"Oh! Hi...you. I was just thinking about you!" He said after he stopped himself from falling to the ground. 

"Really? I was just thinking about you too! My parents have gone out of town all weekend! You can stay over the whole time! Isn't that great?" She said, smiling widely. 

"That's great...my little...um...gazelle. I'd love too!" He said, trying desperately to come up with her name. 

"Oh, 'Kura! You're so sweet!" She said, latching herself onto his arm. "Come now. You seem a little skinny. Have you been eating enough? Come now, I'll make you a nice big meal," She said happily, pulling him along. 

"Um...would you mind not calling me 'Kura? I only answer to Bakura," He said. Well, it was partially true. He'd only answer to Bakura...when it wasn't someone he liked calling him 'Kura. 

"OK Bakura. Whatever makes you happy," She smiled. "Oh Bakura," She sighed dreamily. 

"Yeah, whatever," He said, not really listening. "Hey, do you know what tomorrow is?" He asked suddenly. 

She seemed to think a moment. "Its the Ninth day of the Third month." Something seemed to occur to her. "Hey! That's the day of the blaming of the great ones! Oh Bakura," She hugged him tightly. "To think, we'll be together all day inside a dark room."

Bakura mentally sighed at rolled his eyes. "Yeah...that's great...um...My Dove." The sacrifices he had to make for free food. Sorry, for free COOKED food, that didn't run the risk of him getting his hands cut off. 

"Oh, 'Kura. You're so funny," She sighed lovingly. 

"Don't call me 'Kura," He sighed again. 

"Hey, I'm home," Abayomi said, pushing through the door. 

"Abayomi. Shut up," Nabooru whispered loudly to him. 

"What?" He asked, lowering his voice. 

"Mom's asleep," She said, looking at her mothers bedroom door. 

"Ooo! Has anything happened yet?" He asked, forgetting to keep his voice quiet. 

"No you moron," She whispered louder still, hitting him hard over the back of the head. 

"Ouch!" He said rubbing his head. 

"She's just tired, that's all," Nabooru said. 

"Oh! Can I go see?" He said, his voice low. He looked at Nabooru, saw the look in her eye. "Please? I'll be quick, and I'll be quiet," He said. 

"Fine, just...be quiet," She said. Abayomi grinned and tiptoed quickly to Nabooru's room. He pushed the door open quietly, Nabooru close on his heels. 

There was Eshe, sleeping soundly on a thick mat of reeds, her head resting on a stone pillow. 

Nabooru and Abayomi walked closer, when Eshe's head turned to them. "Abayomi, Nabooru?" She said. 

Abayomi and Nabooru jumped. "Did we wake you Mama?" Nabooru asked timidly. Eshe nodded. Nabooru turned and hit Abayomi over the head again. "Told you! Geez, why do you have to be so noisy?" She hissed. 

Eshe laughed. "It was both of you. You two are like a heard of bulls when you're together."

Nabooru blushed in embarrassment, and muttered an apology, though whether it was to her mother or adopted brother, neither could tell. 

"Come closer," Nabooru beckoned. Nabooru and Abayomi complied. "Now, Abayomi. Was it you who wanted to see how it was?" She asked. Abayomi nodded.

"Well then, come and see," She said, removing the blankets from around her. Her usual slim figure now bulged out, everything seemed to have grown. She was, infact, pragnant, and had been for quite some time now. Abayomi knelt beside her. She took his hand and placed it over her stomach. Abayomi looked at it. "It moved!" He gasped. 

"Yeah, the baby's kicking," She smiled. Abayomi grinned, and put his ear to her stomach. 

"Can I hear it too?" He asked, in awe. 

"I doubt it," Eshe chuckled, making Abayomi's head move with her stomach. Nabooru grabbed Abayomi around the back of his robes, and threw him away. "It's my turn!" She whined. 

Abayomi pouted. "But you always get to feel it," He whined back.

"Well, maybe if you and Bakura and Jonouchi weren't always out terrorizing the citizens," She said, putting a sneer on Bakura's name. 

"We don't terrorize them!" He said.

"Children. Children. Please stop fighting," Nabooru said. He now soft voice reached their ears, and immediately they both stopped.

Abayomi's face went into shock as something seemed to occur to him. "Can it _hear _us?" He gasped. 

Nabooru looked at him like that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. 

"Perhaps it can," Eshe said as Nabooru placed her hand on her mother's stomach. 

Abayomi stuck his tongue out mockingly at Nabooru, and she simple glared back, then she too placed her ear to her mother's stomach. She gasped. "I think I heard something!" She cried. Abayomi ran over quickly and put his ear just beside Nabooru's, their faces facing eachother. They both grinned at the same time, their faces only an inch apart. They defiantly heard something. 

They stayed like that a while longer, before Eshe finally asked them to leave. "I'm getting tired children. You should go to sleep too, so you can go and play for a long while tomorrow," She said. 

Nabooru got up. "We can't play tomorrow. It's the ninth day of the third month," She said, matter-of-factly, going around and drawing the animal-skin curtains of all of her mother's windows. 

"What's the Ninth day of the third month?" Abayomi asked. 

Nabooru sighed. "You've lived with us for two years, and you still don't know the day's we shouldn't go out?" She scowled. 

"Oh! It's something about the great ones being blamed for something?" He said. "But, the hallway always fills up with light..." He said. 

"That's why you're sleeping in my room. Like you did last year. What are you, stupid?" She asked. 

"Oh yeah. Sorry," He said. She finished closing her mothers windows and then retired to her room, Abayomi following. He stopped in that hall, grabbed his stuff and carried it into Nabooru's room. 

He and Nabooru set up his bed, and then laid down in their own. Nabooru closed her eyes, and all was silent for a while, except the inhaling and exhaling of each other. 

Abayomi lay on his bed, his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. "Hey...Nabooru?" He asked quietly. 

Nabooru growled and rolled over in her bed. "What is it?" She asked. 

"Why don't you like Bakura?" He asked. 

She looked at him for a moment. "I just don't OK? Do I need a reason?" She began to close her eyes again. 

"Yes," Abayomi said. 

"Well, why do you _like _him?" She asked. 

He thought for a moment. "He's really nice, and he cares a lot, for his friends. He always seems to know what I'm feeling, me and Jonouchi anyway. And... He's an orphan, too," He said. Nabooru seemed to study his features as he said this. His face seemed to fall. 

"Well, I don't know. There's just something I don't like about him. You know he's a thief right?" She said. 

"Yeah, I know..." He said. "He has to, to survive."

"Well, I don't know. He might seem to be trustworthy now, but I don't want you to get to involved. Who knows what he might do next?"

"Why don't you like me?" Abayomi asked, either from wanting to change the subject, or he was satisfied with her answer. Nabooru couldn't tell. 

"What makes you think that?" She asked. 

"You're mean to me, you're cruel to me. You insult me all the time," He said. 

"I like you, sometimes," She said, looking at him. It was weird how his expression never changed when he asked this stuff. It was like his face was made from stone.

"Well...why don't you always like me?" He asked. 

"Hmm..." She thought for a moment. "Because you lied about who you were," She said. "I guess that might be it."

"I don't lie about who I am," He said, looking at her.

"It was a while ago. You don't remember," She said, waving it off. 

Abayomi shot up. "You knew me? Before I lost my memory I mean?" He asked. Nabooru seemed to realize what she said, and immediately covered her mouth. 

"Well, I didn't really know you. I mean, I knew you, but only for an hour," She said quickly. 

"Really? So you know my name? What is it? Do you know who my are my parents? What was I like?" He asked, seemingly ignoring what she had just said. 

"Well...you were like you are now. Timid but always trying hide it. You hide what you feel, if you think it will make other people worry or sad," She said. 

"I'm not timid," He said quietly, making Nabooru smile. 

"Why do you want to know, Aby-chan? Aren't we good enough for you?" She asked, turning to face him. 

He let 'Aby-chan' slide. It seemed people were always giving him nicknames. Mahado called him Yomi, Bakura was juggling Yomi and Aba, and Jounouchi called him Aba or Isha. Now Nabooru was calling him Aby. 

"It's not that it's just..." His sentence trailed off. Nabooru squinted to look at his facial features. He seemed thoroughly spaced out. 

"Hey, Aby-chan," No answer. "Aby? Yo, Abayomi? Are you there?"

"Maybe you'll understand when you're older... Maybe _I'll _understand when I'm older," He said. His voice carried a tone of sadness. 

"Hey! Want to play 21 questions?" He asked, turning to face her.

"What is it?" She asked. 

"It's a game. You pick someone to be. And you write it down on a sheet of papyrus, and then I'll ask you 21 yes or no questions. And then at the end, I have to try and guess who you were!" He said, smiling. She nodded. "Ok, Aby-chan." She said, pulling out a piece of Papyrus from a shelf built into the wall above her bed. Mahado was teaching both her and Abayomi to read and write, so, this game was quite possible. 

Bakura stared at the girl, still clinging onto his arm as he ate the food she just cooked for him. She hadn't shut up in the last hour. Bakura suddenly had an idea, a game Abayomi had taught him. 

"I have an idea!" He said suddenly, interrupting the story about how she was 4, she saw a mongoose and a snake fighting. 

"Yes, 'Kura?" She asked lovingly. 

"Don't call me that. Let's play a game," He said. 

"OK!" She said excitedly. "What kind of game?"

"It's a special kind of game," He lowered his voice dramatically. "A _quiet _game." Her face fell, and he knew she thought this was a bad idea. He had to come up with a prize, and quick, before she started jabbering again. "And, if _you _win, you'll get a kiss, any of your choosing," He said quickly, first thing that came to his mind. He knew he wouldn't loose though. He never lost a game to anyone but Abayomi. 

Her face brightened considerably. "OK!" She nodded enthusiastically. "What do _you _get if _you _win?" She asked playfully. Bakura looked in her eyes, and his stomach lurched in disgust. She thought she already knew what he would ask for, he was afterall male. "If I win, you make me a huge meal, OK?" He said. He face fell again, but not by much. After all, she could just not lose. Then her prize would be anything kiss she wanted, be it a little peck, or a full out make out tonguing session naked. He knew this. He just wasn't going to lose. 

"Game start," He said. The he smirked. How could he lose against such a blabbermouth?

"You're cheating somehow!" Nabooru exclaimed, as Abayomi won for the 10th time in a row. She had only one once. 

"How can I cheat? I can't change what's on the papyrus and I can't very well see yours," He grinned widely. Yet another game he never lost at. 

"I'm going to sleep," She pouted, flopping down heavily. Abayomi had to stick his hand under her head for her to avoid cracking her skull on her stone pillow. 

He pulled his hand away quickly. "Ow!" He cried, stuffing his fist in his mouth. He mumbled something through his fist. 

"Well, if it hurt so much, you shouldn't have done it," She said mockingly, somehow understanding what he had said. 

He pulled his fist out of his mouth. "You just want to go to sleep so you won't get you're butt kicked anymore," He said, with an equal amount of mocking seething through his mouth. 

"No, it's just tomorrow we can't go outside, or even look out the window, or cut through the hallway to see mom. I want to go to sleep now, so I won't be so not wanting to play with you tomorrow. Losing gets boring after a while," She said. 

"Really? I wouldn't know," He smirked, knowing that he had made her even more mad. He heard her suddenly snoring inhumanly loud, and knew she was faking it. He closed his eyes, and suddenly shot up. "Nabooru?" He asked, quietly. The snoring stopped. 

"What is it now Aby-chan?" She asked. 

"I'm... kind of... afraid of the dark..." He said, not really wanting too. 

He heard her turn towards him in her bed, but he wouldn't look at him. 

"So...If I get scared or something tonight or tomorrow, do you think that you could say something, just to let me know I'm not alone?" He asked. 

"Uh...sure Aby," She said, not quiet sure what to do. Last year he didn't say anything about this. But she did hear him shivering somewhere. She figured that somehow he was just cold. 

"Thank you, Nabby," He said. 

"Nabby?" Nabooru asked, blinking. 

"I'm Aby, your Nabby, it's only fair," He said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Whatever," she said, grinning, glad that she just made him happier. Though, he still wasn't facing him...

Abayomi grinned. Nabby, it suited her...somehow. He whipped the tears from his eyes, he just told her he was afraid of the dark, he wasn't going to let her see him cry. 

Nabooru laid in her bed, until she heard Abayomi's breathing becoming regular, and knew he was asleep. She went to her window, and looked out. Her room had a great view of the palace, and it looked even more haunting, bathed gently in the gentle bask of the moonlight. She rested her arms on her windowsill and her chin on her arms. 

It was weird. Yami...she was sure it meant dark, or darkness. So, that would make Prince Yami, Prince of Darkness, wouldn't it? How could he be afraid of something he ruled over. 

She had once heard the Sennen Items, the ones the Priests and Pharaoh had, controlled the power of darkness. If Abayomi was still heir to the throne, he would inherit them. Therefore he would inherit the powers of darkness. Would he still be afraid then?

She turned back to the sleeping form of Abayomi. Whatever, he was strong, she was sure he could handle it. She drew the curtains on each of her windows closed, then retired to her bed. Then she too fell into a deep sleep. 

Bakura looked in surprise at the usually noisy girl. She was actually being... _quiet._ And he really needed to say something...

She batted her eyelids at him, the began to change into her warmed night cloths. Bakura closed his eyes tightly. He would not say anything. He would not say anything. 

He opened his eyes a little, to see her still undressing. He turned his head and closed his eyes. Why the hell was she taking so long? He opened his eyes once more, to see her laying down, completely nude... No...she couldn't sleep in the nude, it was to friggin' cold at night. 

And so...Bakura sat there, not able to turn away. Why? Because he was tied to a support beam in the middle of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: **Out of her bath** Well, that's that chapter, and I'd like to say a big thank you to ThePhoenix, Bakura Ishtar, KingOfHearts NCKRAM, Yugi Moto, Starlet, picklesniper, Aluewolf, FireSenshi and SepirothsGoddess because I'm on their fav. Author lists ^_____^ *Gives them all a cookie*

Yami Kaira: I want a cookie T-T *Steals one*

Pharaoh Yami: Me too *Steals one with Kyla*

Kaira-chan: Dammit, there was something I wanted to say . Oh well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

QUESTIONS: 

Still wondering what the Gazelle's religious significance is? Anyone? Please?

Still wondering how Akunamakanon dies...

Still wondering what happened to Yami's mother?

How can I make this fic better?

Does anyone have any questions about the Ancient Egyptian Arc that aren't answered in the manga, so I can answer them in this fic? I'm running out of idea's. In fact, the only one I have left is why Yami never married...I'm gonna answer that ^0^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Oh yeah? Guess what I just got two days ago??

Pharaoh Yami: Must you brag about this to eveyone?

Kaira-chan: Yep!

Yami Kaira: =.=

Kaira-chan: I NOW OWN 3 NEW BOOKS!!! _Ancient Egyptian Magic_, with spells, and Ancient Egyptian calander and more (Like dreams, oracles, amulets, etc._.) The Secret Medicine of the Pharaohs_ (Which I _do _ plan to use in this fic.), and last but defiantly not least.

Yami Kaira: *Covers ears* She's going to do it again!

Pharaoh Yami: Oh Ra no! *Even little Kyla is covering her ears*

Kaira-chan: I GOT _THE BOOK OF THE DEAD_!!!!! AAAHHHHHHH!!! AH! AH!!!!!! *Dances* I GOT _THE BOOK OF THE DEAD_!!!!!!!! Wheee!!!!! YES! I GOT _THE BOOK OF THE DEAD_!!!!!!!!!

Pharaoh Yami: O_o Please review...

~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura Ishtar: *To review on Ch. 15*

Yay! Your show's still on!!! (Random person in audience glares) Yay! Muffin! *Nibbling on it* Yummy ^-^. I already send you some of the AE spells ^-^ Hope you use them wisley ^-^ Like...not using the love potion at all *Shutters* Come to think of it...Don't use the spell to seduce a married woman either =P I hope I can go their for Christmas-T Oh! Maybe I can drag Jeshi-chan up there too! And me and Jeshi-chan will defiantly save up to get up here by Hallowe'en ^-^ And YM, I'm going to marry you whether you like it or not *Glares* and so is Jeshi-chan. 

Link The Traveler: 

^-^ Yay

Viper: 

Yay ^-^ Oh wait...did you mean it started off crappy and now its OK, or that it started off good, and now its great. Meh, it doesn't matter ^-^ It's getting better!

Bakura Ishtar:

You have a kitty named Isis? Yay ^-^ I wanna see her! Lol, you're aim's getting off. *Grins maliciously* I wonder if theirs a spell to improve your aim... ^___^ lol

Meroko: *To review on ch. 15*

Lol, it's ok the review came late. As long as it came at all ^-^ What game were you playing. Jujst curious, you don't have to tell. Lol, I was thinking about making Eshe die, but Yami's been through too much already -.-;

Meroko: 

Lol, yes, 10 is a cute age too =P Oh, I hope you don't mind me using Aby-chan in this chapter, lol, its just so cute, I had to use it ^-^ Lol, and about the Bakura question...you'll have to read it in the manga *Grins* S.A Bonasi has a like to a site with scannalations if you want to check it out. 

Yugi-Redwall-Fan: 

O_o I'd rather _not_ be mind controlled O_o Lol, I plan to put up all the chapters until I'm done ^-^ Oh, were you the one that reviewed Pretending and asked if it was a sequal to this one? Nope, sorry it's not, and its a one-shotter, so I won't be updateing it ^-^ Sorry. 

DarkFoxy: 

Lol, I'll try not to be too hard on little Yami anymore. I think the Yami torture is done

Pharaoh Yami: Thank Ra...  
Kaira-chan: For now

Pharaoh Yami: O_o 

Franklin707:

I'm glad you think so ^-^ Yay!


	18. Ninth Day, Third Month

Kaira-chan & Yami Kaira: *Glaring at each other*  
Kyla: *Pulls on Pharaoh Yami's cape thingy* Um...what are dey doing?

Pharaoh Yami: Having a death glare contest. First one to blink loses...

Kyla: Oh...Ok...  
Pharaoh Yami: My moneys on YK, us Egyptians are great at staring contests.

Kyla: No! Kywa-chan win!

Pharaoh Yami and Kyla: *Glare at each other*

Yami Kaira & Kaira-chan: My money's on Pharaoh Yami! *Glare at each other more*

Kyla: I'm so unwuved... Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she do own the characters that are not in the show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EGYPTIAN-ENGLISH DICTIONARY:

Miw = Domestic Kitty! (OK, Ok, cat...) 

Thank you Millennium for the translations ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aby-chan, what are you doing," Nabooru asked. It was morning, she figured, and she could hear Abayomi doing something. 

"Carving stuff into my pillow," He said boredley. 

"With what?" She asked, getting up. 

"A dagger..." Said Abayomi. 

"A...dagger? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A DAGGER?" Nabooru asked. 

"Huh?" The sound of the blade cutting into the stone stopped. "Oh. I took it from Bakura when he wasn't looking. He left it on a crate so he could eat, so I grabbed it. I think I'm going to keep it for a while," He said. 

Nabooru smiled to herself. She wasn't worried that Abayomi would become a thief... though she was a little worried about what Bakura would do when he found out...

Bakura was suddenly struck by a thought of pure brilliance. Well, not really, but he should have thought of it before. The ropes binding him were made of...well...rope. He could easily cut through them. This is one of the reasons that he kept his dagger in an easily accessible place. 

He reached into the pouch that hung around his waist and grabbed...nothing. Nothing at all. He reached into another pouch, and once again, grabbed nothing but a few coins. 

He reached into nearly all his pockets, nearly frantic, then frantically searched the floor around him. 

He heard the girl moan and looked up to see her roll over in her "sleep" so she faced him. He looked at her for a moment before turning away quickly. 'Crap, crap crap crap!' He thought. Where was his knife when he needed it?

He looked at the girl again. She was cheating somehow. He knew it. Then he remembered that he had given no rules to how the game was played. 'Crap. Crapidy crap crap crap!'

He pulled against the rope, but that only succeeded in making the rope tighter, and now it was cutting into his skin. 

He thought about giving in. It was after all only _one _little kiss. It wouldn't kill him. Then he remembered who he was talking about... _one _little kiss could me anything from a small peck (Highly unlikely) to near intercourse (Much more likely). He lowered his head and began to gnaw at the ropes. 

"Well, what do you want to play now?" Abayomi asked.

Nothing," Nabooru growled. She just lost _again_. 

"Aw, Nabby. You're no fun," Abayomi complained. 

"I know a game you can play by yourself," Nabooru said, trying to catch his silhouette again. Once again he had faded into the darkness. 

"Really? What?" He asked.

"I don't know what it's really called, but a lot of the kids call it finger filet. Take the dagger, and then really fast, you stab it onto the table or stone underneath your hand, right inbetween your fingers," she said.

"But...I can't see," Said Abayomi, though his voice gave away that he was intrigued by the idea. 

"Won't that just add to the excitement?" Abayomi was silent. "Well, I guess it is a little scary. After all, only adults and teenagers play it, and only then when their drunk..." Nabooru said offhandedly, knowing very well that this would get him going. 

"I'm not scared," Abayomi said, and soon she heard the knife hitting the stone pillow in rapid succession. 

"Aby-chan! Slow down!" She yelled, but he ignored her, speeding up instead. 

"This is fun," Abayomi laughed. The blade moved faster. "I can practically feel the metal by my fingers." He laughed loudly. 

Nabooru suddenly remembered why this game wasn't played by children. Not only was their hand eye coordination very well, but they also had small hands, which meant small spaces between their fingers. 

"Aby-chan! Stop! Or slow down! Or something!" Nabooru cried. 

"Aww! But this is so much fun," He said, laughing. He sounded a little insane. 

"Abayomi! Stop! You might lose your finger!" She yelled over his laugher. 

"You shouldn't have told me that, that only adds to the excitement!" He cried. "Loosen up Nabb- AHHHH!" Abayomi screamed out in pain, and she heard the knife clatter against the stone. 

"Abayomi?!" She cried rushing over to him.

The rope snapped, and he grinned widely. One down...he looked down. His face fell. And 15 more to go...

He sighed heavily, and began to chew through the next one. He looked at the covered window, and, since the outside of the curtain was rimmed in red, he knew that it was morning. He wondered how much longer he had to wait until the sun went down again. Then he could get the hell out of this house. Maybe he would visit Abayomi. 

Nabooru didn't really like him, but she'd tolerate him as long as he didn't stay over a lot. After all, most of the time she was out with that Anuba kid.

He couldn't go to Jonouchi's house. That much he knew. Jonouchi's dad hated both him and Abayomi. He could understand why he hated Bakura, but could never understand Abayomi. 

Now that he thought about it, most of the parents were hesitant to let their kids play with Abayomi. 

He shrugged, and began to gnaw away again. He had gotten through another rope, when The Girl woke up. He looked at her. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but then remembered why he was tied up in the first place. Instead he yawned, and realized that he hadn't slept at all that night. 

The Girl looked at him, and noticed the rope. She smiled sweetly (Bakura laughed at this. He now knew that she was sent from Set in order to torment him) and went to put on her day clothes. 

He glared at her back and began to gnaw at the ropes again. When she turned around again, he stopped again, and smiled at her, showing most of his teeth. 

She hopped over to him and snuggled up beside him. He briefly wondered what was worse, staying here with... _her_ or angering the Gods by running over to Abayomi's house. 

He decided she was, but there was still the matter of him being tied up. He wished her curtains were thicker, so they couldn't see each other. His teeth may be sore, but he wasn't going to give up. He muttered a silent prayer to Set. 

Then he smiled at the girl, and rubbed his stomach, indicating he was hungry. 

The girl looked at him with a look that said 'You're always hungry,' but got up anyway. 

The minute he back was turned, he began to gnaw through the ropes again. Almost...through...the last thread came unraveled. Now he only had 13 to go. He smiled broadly. 

The he looked down. Wasn't there usually a key rope, and if he chewed through that, then he would loosen all the other ropes? He mentally smacked himself for not thinking of this sooner. 

He pulled on them again, and the middle one seemed tighter than the others. He bent down, at a VERY odd angle, and began to gnaw at that, occasionally looking up to see if The Girl had come back yet. 

He was about half way through when...he heard someone tapping their foot. He looked up, and smiled sheepishly at The Girl. 

She smiled back, and laid the food at his feet. Bakura looked at her, and flexed his arms, indicating he couldn't use them. 

She smiled and began to feed him. He mentally growled. She couldn't just untie him, could she? He took the food from her anyway, occasionally biting her.

Then...he bit his tongue. "Fuck," He cursed under his breath.

"I heard that!" She shouted out, victoriously. "Come here, Bakura-kun," She said. "Pucker up!"

"I'm still tied! Untie me first!" He shouted, pressing tightly against the support beam. 

She looked crestfallen, and went to the kitchen. He sighed...until he saw her come back. She had the knife raised maliciously over her head. 

She came closer to him. "DON'T DO IT!" He cried, closing his eyes tightly as the knife was brought down. 

"Abayomi! Abayomi! Are you OK?" Nabooru asked fearfully, feeling around for him, she felt his leg, and then felt up until she felt his shoulders. His shoulders were shaking, and she knew he was crying. 

"Abayomi! Oh my Ra! Are you OK? I should have never made you play that game! Oh! Abayomi!" She hugged him. "Say something Abayomi! Did you lose a finger or something?"

His shoulders shook harder. "Abayomi?" She asked. 

He burst out laughing. "AHAHAH!! GOT YOU!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" He shouted, he doubled over from laughing so hard. 

She stared blankly at the spot where she figured he was. Then it seemed to sink in. "ABAYOMI!! YOU JERK!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" She screamed, jumping to where the laughter was coming from. 

She landed on him, and he laughed louder, though he did sound a little winded. "How could you do that?" She asked angrily, punching him where she figured his shoulder was. 

"OW!" He yelled out, but he kept laughing so she knew she didn't hurt him _that _bad. 

She suddenly squealed out in delight as Abayomi's finders danced along her side. She laughed, and twisted to get away from him but he kept tickling her. 

"Aby-chan! Stop it!" She screamed out. 

"Hahah! Revenge! I'll teach you," He said, tickling her more. She rolled onto her side, and he took full advantage of that, sitting on her like she was sitting on him a while ago, and tickling her more. 

"Children. Please keep it down, I'm still trying to sleep," Eshe's voice wafted through their door, and Abayomi stopped tickling Nabooru. 

"Yes mother," Nabooru said at the same time Abayomi said "Yes Eshe."

They sat in silence for a while. "So...what do you want to play now?" Abayomi asked. 

"Nothing. With you anyway. You cheat," Nabooru said. 

"I don't cheat!" Abayomi exclaimed. 

"Uh huh, sure," Nabooru said. 

"I don't...hey, want to play tag?" Abayomi asked. 

"Tag? It's pitch black Aby-chan," She answered. 

"I know! It's a special kind of tag! You play by listening for the other person, instead of looking for them!" He said. "It doesn't so much work in a small space like your room, because sound doesn't really have time to get bigger or whatever, but since there's only two of us, it should work..."

Nabooru was silent. "OK!" She tapped him. "You're it!"

She ran aways and listened for Abayomi. She didn't hear anything except his very light breathing. Very light. All most as if he were trying to hold it. She shifted a little on her feet, to get more comfortable, and with that, she heard him get up, and run to her. He tapped her. "You're it," He said simply and then ran off. 

She tried to use the same technique that he did, but her breathing was to heavy, and he was to quiet. He took a step blindly in the direction he had run off, and quickly after, she heard another step, echoing her own. She couldn't be sure if it really was just an echo to her step, or if it was Abayomi, so she ignored it, and took another step. Once again, it was echoed. 

She turned towards the direction of the echoing steps, and took another step. Once again it was echoed. 

"Aby-chan. I'm never playing another game with you again," She said. 

Bakura squeezed his eyes closed at the blade whistled past his ear, but opened them as the rope the bound him slackened. He looked up at The Girl. 

She smiled back at him. "OK Bakura. You said any kiss of my choosing, right?" She said, tilting her head, cutely. 

"Yes...Any kiss you your choosing," Bakura said, eyeing her warily. Please don't let it be anything horrible, please don't let it be anything horrible, please don't let it be anything horrible, he chanted over and over again mentally. 

"Now, 'Kura, take off you clo-" She started. 

"LATER!" He yelled and pushed her away. 

He stopped as he reached to door. To leave...or not to leave...He looked behind him and saw what's-her-face getting up. He ran out the door....

Poke. Poke. Glare. Poke. Poke. Glare. 

"Nabby! Why are you mad at me?" Abayomi asked, poking Nabooru again. Once again, she glared at him. 

"Because you cheat!" She pouted. 

"HOW CAN YOU CHEAT IN TAG?" He asked angrily. 

"I don't know! But somehow you did!" She answered back, equally as angry.

They both huffed and went into an angry silence. 

Abayomi got up suddenly. "I'm going out," He said. 

"You can't go out! It's still daytime!" She said. 

"Does it look like I care?" Snapped Abayomi. 

"I don't know, I can't see you now can I? Now quit asking stupid questions and proclaiming to do stupid things, and sit down! Play finger filet and cut off your fingers for all I care," She growled. "But if you walk out that door, I swear I'll make Mama disown you."

Abayomi stopped moving, though she wasn't sure if she'd gotten through to him. 

"Do you hear that?" He asked. 

She closed her eyes and listened. 

"It sounds like...someone's outside," She said.

Abayomi nodded, well aware that she couldn't see him. He walked over to the window, though he dared remove the curtain. "Who's there?" He called out. 

There was no answer. Both he and Nabooru sighed. It was probably just a _miw, _ after all, what human would be stupid enough to go outside today?

"'Yomi. Is that you?" Came Bakura's voice from outside the window. 

"'KURA?!" He cried out in surprise. Nabooru was equally surprised. 

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, do you think you could let me in...I'm a little freaked out that there's no one outside, and I seriously don't want to piss off the Gods anymore," He said through the window. 

"Uh..Yeah. Come in. Warn us when you open Nabooru's door though, OK?" Abayomi said, still caught off guard. He heard Bakura walk towards the door. "Ok, and 'Kura?" He asked. Bakura stopped walking and Abayomi heard him turn on his heal. 

"Yes, Aba'?" Bakura anwsered. 

"Do you think that you could get me and Nabby some food? Give some to Eshe too please," Abayomi said. 

"Ok Bud," Bakura said. "Nabby?" Then he began to laugh. Soon they heard him walk through the door and dig through some of the food in the kitchen. 

"Hey, Eshe?" He asked, directly across from the room Nabooru and Abayomi were in. 

"Bakura? Is that you?" Eshe's voice asked. 

"Yeah. How's the baby doing?" He asked. 

"Pretty OK," Eshe answered. 

"That's good. I was wondering if you would like some food. I was out here anyway, and I thought you would like some? Well, actually Abayomi did, but, hey, I'm the one who got it," Bakura laughed. 

Eshe laughed also. "Bring it in Bakura," She said. 

"OK, cover up, it's awfully bright out here," They heard him walk into the room, and set something down. Then he left, closing the door behind him (The Pharaoh, in a sudden gesture of generosity, had opted to by them wooden doors instead of the skins they were using. Of couse, Abayomi had no idea why) then knocked on Nabooru's door. "Yo, I'm comin' in. Cover up," He said. 

Nabooru and Abayomi complied, both pulling their blankets over their heads. 

Bakura paused for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Then he closed the door behind him. 

"What's so funny?" Abayomi asked. 

"Seeing you two...hiding underneath the...blankets....like children...afraid that a monster...would come for...them," Bakura said inbetween laughs, he tossed them each a peice of bread and a dessert fruit. 

"What are you doing outside? What are you, crazy?" Nabooru snapped. 

"Something came up at the house I was staying at," He said simply. 

"Yeah! You probably got kicked out for stealing everything in sight," Nabooru sneered. 

"At least I didn't get kicked out of a house for making out with the mans son," Bakura snapped back. 

"I didn't either. I don't know whom you could be thinking about," Nabooru said, coldly. 

"Hey! Um...So..." Abayomi said, as Bakura and Nabooru continued to throw back insults. They ignored him. 

"Hey! I just noticed the sky's blue!" He said loudly. Both Nabooru and Bakura went silent. 

Then at the same time the both burst out laughing. "What are you? Stupid or something?" Bakura asked between laughs.

"I have to agree with him on this one. What's that matter with you?" Nabooru asked.

"It got you guys to stop fighting, didn't it?" He asked, quite pleased. The two of them stopped laughing. "I won again," He finished, and he felt them both glare at him. "Aw, you're both just sore losers." He huffed. 

"Hey, Bakura," Said Nabooru. Abayomi looked to where her voice was coming from. What was she up too? "Guess what Aby-chan has?"

Abayomi suddenly knew what she was up to. He fingered the knife, that was laying under his blanket. 

"Aby-chan? Who the hell is Aby-" Bakura stopped his sentence. "Yomi?" He asked in surprise. "Hmm...Aby-chan. It suits you," He finished mockingly. 

"Whatever you say Bahby-chan," Abayomi shot back. 

Bakura shut up. Nabooru on the other hand... "Bahby-chan! Ee! I'm going to have to call you that from now on!" She squealed, knowing that that would piss off Bakura beyond belief. 

"Be quiet, _Nabby_," He sneered. And, she was. 

"So, what does Aba' have?" He asked. 

"Oh, just your knife..." Nabooru said, off-handedly. 

Abayomi mentally cursed her. It was bad enough that _she _beat on him now and then (He wouldn't hit her back because she was a girl), but she didn't need his best friend beating on him too. 

"Oh, does he now?" Bakura said, his voice sounding awfully threatening to Abayomi's ears. 

He stepped closer to Abayomi, and Abayomi could see the outline of his body. 

Abayomi closed his eyes, and then he heard Bakura flop down beside him. "Thanks, Aba', I thought I lost it back at that crate. I'm glad you found it for me, it's my favorite knife," Bakura said. Abayomi smiled in relief, and handed over the knife.

"What? That's not what happened! Abayomi swiped it from you!" Nabooru cried out. She was still a little angry at Abayomi from earlier.

"No he didn't. Because we're friends and Abayomi here isn't the type to steal from his friends. Unless, of course, he was worried about them. But me and him made a promise, so I don't see why he should be worried," Bakura said, a smile in his voice. Abayomi smiled. That much was true enough. 

Abayomi looked at the window, and realized that the animal skins no longer were rimmed in red. 

"Hey! I think Ra's gone away now," He said. Bakura and Nabooru looked. 

"I'll check," Said Bakura getting up from beside Abayomi. He went to the door and opened it, and saw that it was, indeed dark. "Yeah, it's dark out."

Abayomi joined him at the door. "Finally I can get some real food. Like meat!" He said. He loved (Cooked) meat, ever since it was aloud to be consumed by the commoner again. The rule against meat had been revoked shortly after Eshe's trial. 

"Yeah! Meat! You got any good stuff?" Bakura said, rushing to the kitchen. 

"Yeah, we probably have raw meat somewhere. Just a minute, I'm going to get Eshe," Abayomi said. "In the mean time help yourself to..." Abayomi stopped himself. "In the mean time, let Nabooru give you some food."

He went through Eshe's room, and in a few minutes, he had helped Eshe up, and the two of them were walking back into the kitchen, where Bakura was already wolfing down his food. 

Eshe smiled at them. Soon, she hoped, there would be another one in the family. That is, if it survived. 

Bakura loved the food at Abayomi's house. Especially the bread. Eshe made the bread herself, and it was aways good, always fluff (Considering how course bread was). 

He tore at a peice of meat, and was quite please when he say Nabooru turn a pale shade of green. He looked at everyone at the table. They were as close to a family as he was going to get, and he knew it. He was glad too, he couldn't ask for a better one. He couldn't wait to see the child Eshe was going to birth, though he did wonder whose child it was. He hoped that the child was going to survive. He had witnessed death while he was young, and he didn't want Abayomi to have to see the same thing. Even though, he knew that Abayomi had already seen it, he didn't want him to have to see more. At least not until he was older...

He looked at Abayomi. He seemed happy enough, but something was different today. He could see it in his eyes, something that should be there. Bakura couldn't put his finger on it, but he had the feeling it had something to do with being cooped up with Nabooru all day. There was also something else, a kind of pain, but not emotional. Physical. He wondered what it was, maybe just hunger pains?

His gaze moved down to Abayomi's hand. his left one was covered with part of his clothes. He didn't really think anything of it, but for some odd reason, every now and then, he'd look back at his covered hand. 

Then, as Abayomi reached for some bread, the cloth fell away, revieling his had, with a deep cut, not very long, and it had missed the big veins near the top of his hand. But it was there, and it was still bleeding slightly. 

Bakura pulled his blade out of his pocket, and saw there, a very thin hardly noticable coat of fresh, red blood. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Phew, another chapter done... and be glad, its hot as hell in this computer room.

Yami Kaira: ...maybe you should word count this...

Pharaoh Yami: That might be a good idea Kaira. 

Kaira-chan: OK ^-^ It's only 3637 word...... OMR!!! THIS THING IS 3637 FRIGGIN' WORDS LONG!!!!!!

Yami Kaira: *Looks at Pharaoh Yami* Told you it was gonna be over 3000 words.

Pharaoh Yami: *Grumbles and hands over a block of gold*

Kyla: O_o Pwease Weed and W *Is hit over the head*

Pharaoh Yami: Please read and review. 

Kaira-chan: *Crying and rocking back and forth, chanting "How am I gonna make next chapter longer then 3637 words*

~~~~~~~QUESTIONS~~~~~~~~~

What happened to Yami's mother?

How can I make this fic. better?

Any questions to what happened in the Ancient Egyptian Arc, that weren't answered in the manga?

How do you like the fic? What parts did you like, and what ones do you think I could have improved on? What would you have done instead of the stuff that I did?

Anyone have any ideas? I have lots of idea's on when Yami is 15 (In the Manga, I figure him to be around 16...) but I still need to fill in the time inbetween then. 

~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~

S.A Bonasi: *To review on Ch. 16*

Opps, look like I posted the chapter a few minutes too early ^-^;; 

Lol, in the manga, weren't they beginning to second guess Akunamakanon's reason's for the Sennen Item's, after Bakura told them all what the item's could do? Meh, maybe I was imagining it. I know, I like the name Aishisu too. It's so pretty ^-^ About the whole Seth thing, I'm guessing probably someone who didn't know better used Seth, because they thought it sounded Egyptian. Then someone else say it, and used it, and its one of those things where it keeps going until people see it enough, and think that it's true. 

Bakura Ishtar: 

*Glares* My cookies were not poisonous! See, I fed it to my cousins! *Points at three little kids moaning in there beds* ...THEY GOT THE FRIGGIN' FLU OK? *Crying so people with good hearing across the boarder and across the country can hear me*

Meroko:

Lol. I'm pretty sure that you can get chapters at a website, there should be a link in S.A Bonasi's bio (I already told you that, didn't I =.=) lol, I believe the site is called Jenniah's Scannalation's or something like that. Then you get to see if Bakura's mean =P Lol. Apparently Bakura agrees with you on the girl cheating (Bakura nodds). Lol, in my gr. 6 class, we played 21 Questions. The whole class would ask whomever was up, and they'd be a person, and the class had to figure out who they were. But they told someone else, so they couldn't cheat. Since there was only two people in the room...yeah. Theres that, then there's the mineral thingy that you said, and theres another one, where someone is someone, and they have to ask to find out who they are (I hope that wasn't too confuzzling wording). Lol, I like big reviews ^-^ 

Millennium:

For where to get the Manga, see Meroko's review reply ^. Yeah, I don't really know Egyptian. Thanks for the words ^-^ I'll use them when I can. And if you'd like too, yeah, I wouldn't mind more ^-^ And, for your helpfullness, heres a cookie *Gives him/her a cookie* and contrary to popular belief... THEY ARE NOT POISONOUS *Glares at Ishtar-chan*

KingOfHearts NCKRAM:

Hylo! *Waves* I can't believe you don't like Yami O_o

Pharaoh Yami: *Crying*

Kaira-chan: Unfortuanatly, in this story, yes, mine and the Pharaoh's wedding were called off because of YAMI KAIRA *Glares*

Yami Kaira: Haha =P

Kaira-chan: But in my other story "If We Were to Marry..." (It's in script formation BTW) Me and Jeshi are gonna get married to him, eventually. I'll invite you to that one ^-^

Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

Lol, yeah, see, I'm out of town, in a city where I have no friends, and my aunts at work all day, and I can't work on any of my other fic's currently, so, yeah, this one will get updated alot while I'm here. I'm glad you like it ^-^

DarkFoxy:

Sorry about that . I coulda sworn I did, but I still don't understand the spacing for Microsoft Word...

Yami Mikan and her Other Souls: **To Review on Ch. 1**

Lol, nope, I'm tellin' you, High Priest Seto's name is just that, Seto. Also, High Priest Seto and Pharaoh Yami were friends, as it shows in some stone tablet (I forget the name). Its a poem Seto wrote that's dedicated to his and Yami's friendship. It says so in the manga ^-^

Yami Mikan and her Other Souls: **To Review on Ch. 11*

Blues a pretty color ^-^ I'm glad you like my story ^-^

Silverlight:

Yay! I'm on someones fav. list ^-^ Thank you! *Glomps* I hope this was soon enough for you. 

Yami Mikan and her Other Souls: 

=.= Lol, asswad -.-; Oh! And thanks for the answers to my questions ^-^

Bina: **To review on Ch. 14**

Yay! I'm glad you think so. It sucks about the whole overload thing though. I hope you can read these chapters soon though!

Bina: **To Review on Ch. 17**

I take it you managed to read the next few chapters? Yay! And no problem for reviewing, I really do like your story, and I cant wait to read more! Wow, someone's actually taking my advice O_o The End is near....(Not of the fic of course)


	19. Dangerous Battles

Kaira-chan: Over...3000...fucking...words...long...

Yami Kaira: She's been like this since the last chapter...

Kaira-chan: **In a dark, damp corner away from her muses**

Kyla: ...Kywa-chan? *Takes a tentitive step towards her*

Kaira-chan: *Bares teeth* BACK YOU FOOL!! KAIRA-CHAN NEEDS TO THINK!!!!

Muses: O_o

Yami Kaira: Looks like I have to write the fic. 

Kyla: And me!

Pharaoh Yami: Its about _my _life. I'm helping too!

Yami Kaira: Great!

Kaira-chan: I'm not letting ANY of you near this fic *Glares, and steps up to the computer*

Kyla: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kaira-chan: In other more important news... I BROKE 100 REVEIWS!! YES!! THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!! ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EGYPTIAN-ENGLISH DICTIONARY

Emseh = Crocodile Thank you Millennium for the translation's ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EGYPTIAN NAMES

Nanu = Beauty or Beautiful

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura finished eating, then waited for Abayomi to finish. As soon as Abayomi's last bit of food went into his mouth, (He had re-covered his left hand), Bakura grabbed him by his right wrist and dragged him outside. 

"I need to talk to you," was his only explanation. Of course, the sun had gone down in a fiery red sunset, that no one saw, so, it was OK for them to leave. 

Bakura dragged him through the town, to a back ally at the market, where they usual talked. "What the hell happened?" He growled after pushing Abayomi onto a crate. 

"What?" Abayomi asked, blinking confusedly. 

Bakura grabbed Abayomi's hand and uncovered it. "Now tell me what the hell happened?!" Bakura hissed. 

Abayomi looked at his hand. "You told me not to cut myself, and now look at what you did! Baka!"

"I didn't cut myself..." Said Abayomi. Bakura looked at him with a look that screamed 'Do I look stupid to you?' "I mean, not on purpose. I was playing a game!" He said quickly. 

Bakura blinked. "A game? That involved my dagger and you hand?"

"Yeah! Nabooru called it Finger Filet. What's a filet by the way?" Abayomi said, smiling. 

Bakura ignored the question. "When the hell were you playing this game?" Bakura asked, looking a Abayomi's hand, which was still bleeding, though just a little. 

"Um...earlier today?" Abayomi answered.

Bakura looked at him. "But, your room was pitch black all of today... YOU PLAYED FINGER FILET IN THE DARK?" He screamed, realization dawning on him. 

Abayomi nodded meekly. 

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He screamed. Abayomi looked up at him.

"It was sorta fun..." He answered. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bakura screamed. He grabbed Abayomi by the shoulders. "I forbid you to play this game again, OK?" He commanded. 

"You're not my father. I don't have to listen to you," Abayomi said defiantly. 

Bakura glared and punched him in the face. He noticed what he did, and immediately his expression softened. "I'm sorry, 'Yomi. It's just, I don't want you to get hurt, OK?" He said. 

"I'm sick of being treated like a baby," Abayomi said lowly, his voice quivering. "I'm sick of being told what to do. I can take care of myself," He jumped off the crate, and walked towards the mouth of the ally. 

"Aba'! Wait!" Bakura said, grabbing Abayomi's arm. But to Abayomi, it sounded more like a command then a request. Abayomi spun around, his fist connecting with Bakura's cheek. 

"I'm sick of being told what to do," He said, walking away. He was out of the ally, and into the street when he heard Bakura getting up. He kept walking, until he heard Bakura running towards him. He turned around in time to see Bakura tackle him, his head in Abayomi's stomach. The fell, Bakura sitting on Abayomi, and Bakura began to punch him. 

Abayomi brought his head up, and there foreheads connected with a loud _CRACK!_ Bakura jumped up quickly, holding his head, and Abayomi stood up, also holding his head. 

At the same time the rushed at each other, fists flying. Neither knew how long they were fighting, just that a group of kids and teens had gathered around, and were now chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight." 

"What's going on?" A voice rose above the crowds. Jonouchi pushed through the group and saw Abayomi and Bakura going at it. 

He ran towards them, and pulled them apart, having to throw Abayomi into the crowd in order to get them far enough apart. 

"What's going on here?" He asked again, this time to Bakura and Abayomi. "Isha', 'Kura, you two are friends! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bakura and Abayomi said nothing, just glared at eachother. "You guys! Answer me!" Jonouchi cried out in distress. 

"Hello! Friends aren't suppose to get in street fights with each other," He said, still looking at them. 

"Well then, I guess we aren't friends anymore," Abayomi said coldly, not taking his glaring eyes off of Bakura. 

"But –" Jonouchi started. 

"Good!" Bakura snapped back. 

"But –" Jonouchi started again. "What the hell happened?" He asked. 

As if by some unspoken agreement had passed, Abayomi and Bakura each turned on their heels at the exact same moment, and began to walk in separate directions. The crowd parted to let them thorough. 

"But –" Jonouchi started. He took a step towards the receding figure of Abayomi, stopped, turned around then took a step towards Bakura, and stopped again.

"What the hell happened?!" He cried out. "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" He sighed angrily. 

  


Abayomi walked back angrily. He licked his lip, and tasted blood. "Dammit, I can't let Eshe and Nabooru seem me like this," He growled. He turned sharply to the right, and walked down that street. After living in the village for two years, he could now walk anywhere he wanted with his eyes closed. Of course, he had yet to test out the theory. He didn't really want to walk down the street with his eyes closed. He might get eaten by...something. 

He walked up to the riverbed of the Nile. It was flooded at this time of year, so he didn't have to go that far out. He went until he was about knee deep, and fell to his knee's so that way he was up to his waist, then he sat on his ankles, so the water came up to his chest. He sighed heavily. What was he thinking? Bakura was worried, and he just blew up at him. 

Abayomi dunked his head under the water, and rubbed his face with his hands. He brought up his head, and rubbed the murky water from his eyes. Eshe told him to not was out cuts and such with this water, but he didn't have much of a choice. He knew both Nabooru and Eshe were home. He didn't want to make them worry about him. He didn't want think to think badly of Bakura. 

He shook his head. No! Bakura was a jerk. He hated Bakura. Yet...he still didn't want people to think wrongly. No! What the hell was he thinking?

He opened his lavender eyes, and they were met with beady, little black eyes. He blinked, and then saw who those eyes belonged too. 

He froze as he looked into the eyes of the Emseh. 

_Don't move, don't move, please don't move, he might not see you. Don't move, don't move, please don't move, he might not see you, _Abayomi chanted over and over in his mind. 

The black eyes blinked. Abayomi dared not even breath. His hand danced around the bottom of the river, searching for anything, but his eyes dared not move from the emseh. 

_Crap, crap, crap, _He thought as he only felt sand. 

"Abayomi! What are you doing sitting in the river?" A voice called out playfully behind him. Abayomi didn't recognize the voice right away, and he dared not turn around. All he knew was that it was a girl. He didn't say anything. Maybe the emseh couldn't see him, even though he was right in front of it. 

"Abayomi?" The girl asked, and Abayomi recognized the voice. Her name was Nanu. She really was beautiful, as her name stated. 

He had black hair, and brown eyes, and was shorted then Abayomi, probably because she was 2 years younger then him. 

He heard her step towards him. The emseh's head swerved to look at her as she stepped closer still. 

_Dammit girl. Can't you see the emseh? Run! Run damn you! _Abayomi thought desperately. 

Abayomi's hand closed one something. Judging by the texture, he figures it was a lead pipe. 

"NANU! RUN!" He yelled, his hand grip tightening. The emseh head swerved to him, and he pulled on the pipe. "Crap!" He cursed, pulling on it harder. It was stuck. 

Nanu stopped walking towards him, and gasped. He figured she must have seen the Emseh. 

"RUN DAMN YOU!" He screamed, knowing that she was still standing there. A rock flew threw the air and hit the emseh on the head. 

Abayomi looked at her with the emseh. "Why don't you run?" She asked. 

The emseh started towards her. "Hey! Stupid! I'm here! Look, right in front of you!" He yelled, waving his hand above his head. The emseh looked at him. He felt the pipe move a little.

The emseh started towards him, when Nanu started cat-calling it again. It turned towards her, and Abayomi came up with a plan. 

This thing wasn't the brightest animal there was, obviously. "Keep calling it!" He yelled, drawing the emseh's attention. "If we keep this up, it won't know who to go after!" He yelled. 

"Can do Abayomi!" She yelled back, once again drawing the emseh's gaze. 

The bar moved alittle more. As the emseh moved towards her, Abayomi called out again. At that exact moment, the bar came loose, and he went flying back into the water, landing back first. The emseh looked at him, started to move towards him. 

Nanu called out again, but the emseh ignored her. It had found it's prey. "Abayomi! It's not working!" She screamed out as the emseh picked up speed.

Just as it got to Abayomi's leg, he hit it with the pipe hard. It was send off course again, but now it seemed that Abayomi had aggravated it more then it was before. It sped towards him and bit down. Abayomi pulled his leg away, and as a last ditch effort, he grabbed its closed muzzled. 

He blinked at he felt it trying to open it's mouth. It couldn't! It wasn't strong enough! "Go get help!" He yelled over his shoulder, keeping a firm grip on the emseh's mouth. He heard her run off, and then thought about his predicament. He cursed. The minute he let go, he would be lunch, and the emseh was already beginning to thrash wildly in the water. He didn't know how long he could hold on. _Dammit Nanu, hurry the hell up!_

  
  


Jonouchi decided to follow Bakura. Abayomi was probably going home, and he didn't want to bother the pregnant Eshe with his questions. Plus, he figured, Abayomi didn't want them to know about his fight with Bakura. 

"Hey! Bakura!" Jonouchi called, seeing the white haired teen infront of him. 

Bakura stopped and turned around. "What do you want Jou?" He asked angrily, though Jonouchi knew he wasn't mad at him. 

"We need to talk," Jonouchi said. "I'm always getting the short end of the stick. I want to know what happened between you and Abayomi," He said. 

"Fine, let's go for a walk. It's not necessarily fair that you never know what's going on," Bakura said, changing course. "What do you want to know?"

"Why were you two fighting in the first place?" Jonouchi asked. 

"I don't know. I guess it was kind of stupid. Abayomi played finger filet in the dark, and I got mad at him for it," Bakura said. 

"So you started the fight?" Jonouchi asked. 

"Well, I threw the first hit. And the Abayomi seemed to forget about him, then I tried to stop him from leaving without talking to me, and then he hit me, and then I got mad, and I hit him back..." Bakura said. 

"So, why did you get mad, anyway?" Jonouchi asked, looking at Bakura's face. 

"I guess I was worried. I mean, Abayomi was like my little brother. I guess I should've given him more credit though. Huh?"

"Yeah, but it sounds like your blaming yourself. I mean, it wasn't all your fault you know. Abayomi shouldn't've gotten so mad when you were worried about him," Jonouchi stated.

Bakura stared at him, then burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Asked Jonouchi angrily. 

"You...you were so serious. It was scary," Bakura said, trying to stop laughing. 

"'Kura!" Jonouchi pouted, stamping his foot. "Don't be so mean!" 

"Sorry kid. It's in my nature to be cruel," Bakura said, his laughter now dimmed to a chuckle here and there. He placed his hand on Jonouchi's head, and messed up his hair.

Suddenly a young girl came running through the town. Jonouchi and Bakura immediately recognized her as a girl name Nanu.

"Help! Someone help!" She screamed, attracting the stares of the other people who had come out that night. 

"Help! Abayomi is fighting a emseh! Someone help him!" She screamed. Bakura and Jonouchi jumped. 

"He's _what?" _They both exclaimed.

"He was in the river for some odd reason, and there was an emseh, and then it attacked him, and now he's fighting it!" She said quickly, tears forming in her brown eyes. 

"Crap. I told him to be careful," Bakura said. "Where the hell is he?" 

"At the Nile. Please hurry," She said, grabbing his wrist and leading him towards the Nile. Jonouchi and some adults followed. 

When the got there, Abayomi was on the emseh's back, hanging on for dear life, his hands still wrapped around the muzzle of the emseh. His eyes were closed to block out the constant onslaught of murky water that was spraying up from the flaying emseh. 

"Abayomi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Screamed Bakura from the riverside. 

"I'm trying to save my life, you asshole," Called back Abayomi, his voice jumping because out the constant jarring of the emseh. 

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU IDIOT, AND YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW IT!" Bakura yelled back. 

"Isha'! 'Kura! Now is _not _the time to fight," Jonouchi screamed at the both of them, apparently the only one whose common sense was the only one that wasn't engulfed by anger. 

Bakura looked at him, and Abayomi fell silent. Then, "GUYS!! I'M STILL STUCK ON THE STUPID EMSEH!" 

"Hand on Abayomi!" Bakura yelled to him. 

"_No! _ I think I'm going to let go now," Said Abayomi sarcastically. 

"Hey! Just be glad I'm here at all, I could just leave you here," Bakura yelled back. 

"Fine then! I'd like that!" Abayomi yelled back. 

"GUYS! STOP IT!" Jonouchi screamed again. Bakura and Abayomi fell silent again...well, sort of. Abayomi was trying not to scream, and was sort of failing, and sort of not. 

Jonouchi turned to the adults who had followed. "Well. Come up with something," He said impatiently.

They stood there and just looked at the scene that was unfolding before them. "Hello! You're the grown ups! Think of something!" 

The still just stood there. "He's doomed," One of them said. The rest nodded. Jonouchi looked at them in horror, Bakura ignored them. 

"What the hell do you mean!?" Jonouchi yelled at them. 

"Listen kid. No one has ever survived a emseh attack. This kids lucky he's even lasted this long," The man who made the observation that Abayomi was doomed claimed. 

"But! Abayomi might! Come on! He survived throwing a rock at the Pharaoh two years ago. He can survive this. Please, just think of something," Jonouchi claimed. 

"I'm sorry kid. But your friend there is Emseh-chow," Another man said. Nanu began to cry. 

Jonouchi went up to her. "It's OK Namu. Isha' will think of something, OK?" He said, holding her by the arms. At the moment Abayomi screamed. Nanu and Jonouchi swerved their heads quickly towards him, to see him flying through the air.

He landed in the water with a loud _SPLASH!!_

"ABAYOMI!" Jonouchi, Nanu and Bakura cried out at the same time, running to the edge of the riverbed. 

Abayomi resurfaced, flipping the hair out of his eyes. He was about in the middle of the river, and looking around frantically. 

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" Abayomi cried, panicked. The people on the shore were wondering the exact same thing.

That's when Bakura saw it. A black shadow slowly swimming up to Abayomi.

"Abayomi!" Bakura yelled. He drew his knife, then threw it at Abayomi. Abayomi caught it between his hands. 

"Behind you!" He yelled, and Abayomi turned around. He was about slash at the emseh when he was dragged underwater. 

"ISHA'!!" Jonouchi screamed, running up to the edge of the water. Nanu followed, screaming "ABAYOMI!" Shrilly. 

Bakura bit his lip hard, and stared into the water. He could feel the adult's behind him holding their breath in anticipation. 

Suddenly, the water turned darker. Everyone looked on, wondering what was going on. 

"It's blood..." Bakura said quietly, sadly. 

"Aba..." Nanu fell to her knee's. "yomi?"

Jonouchi's eyes began to water, and everyone on looking bowed their heads in respect for the young boy. 

They all looked up when they heard a gasp. Abayomi's head was above the water, and he was panting heavily. 

"ABAYOMI!" Nanu and Jonouchi yelled out joyfully in unison. Bakura released the pressure his teeth were applying to his bottom lip, only to find that he had broken the skin. 

He licked the blood off his lip, and slowly walked over to where Jonouchi and Nanu were. "Get out of the water baka," He said, listlessly. 

Abayomi began swimming towards the shore slowly. When he was close enough, Jonouchi stepped into the water and grabbed his wrists and helped him onto shore. 

When they had gotten to land, Abayomi collapsed. Jonouchi lowered him to his back gently. 

"Here's you knife...Bakura," Abayomi panted, handing Bakura the bloodied knife. 

Bakura looked at him, then took the knife. He wiped the blood off on his cloths, and stuffed it into one of his pouches. 

"Baka. Getting into a fight with a emseh," Bakura mumbled. "Why don't you ever think before you act. This is nearly as bad as when you blew up that shop at the market last year..." Bakura grumbled. 

"At least I never -" Abayomi started sharply, but was cut off by Jonouchi. 

"What do you mean, _almost _as stupid? I mean, this by far outweigh's all the stupid things either of you have ever done, _put together_, and damn, that's saying a lot," Jonouchi laughed. His eyes fell upon Abayomi. "Are you OK there, buddy?" He asked. 

"Just a bit out of breath," He said, his voice obviously in need of air.

"Bullshit," Bakura said, as the adults had overcome their shock and were now walking towards the four children. Bakura flipped over Abayomi roughly, then searched his body for wounds. Teeth marks, anything. He found nothing. In fact, the only sign of a struggle was Abayomi's shortness of breath, and where his cloths were ripped, probably from where the emseh had pulled him under the water. 

"What the hell? What are you?" Bakura asked.

Abayomi chuckled. "Why Bakura, I'm the King of Games, remember?" He laughed. 

Bakura stared at him, wondering what the hell that had to do with anything. Be blinked, then got up quickly. He walked away, deciding that his ex-friend had officially gone crazy...

  
  


Abayomi lay in his bed...well...in his hallway. He still didn't have a bed. He didn't know why, and now he was wondering. 

The floor was really uncomfortable, especially with all his bruised. Yeah, he had gotten pretty bruised up the other day, what with his fight with Bakura, immediately followed with the one with the emseh. 

He groaned and rolled over onto his side, trying to ignore the pain coursing through his bones. 

"Nabooru!" He whined loudly. 

She poked her head out from the kitchen. "Yes Aby-chan?" She asked. 

"I'm really uncomfortable..." He complained. "And hungry. Do you think you could get me something to eat?" 

Nabooru grinned. "I'm making mama something to eat right now, I'm sure I could make you something too," She said. 

"Nabooru?" He said as she disappeared around the corner again. She reappeared and sighed angrily. 

"Listen Aby-chan. I know your considered a hero or something like that, but to me your still annoying, I'm not going to be your slave," She snapped. Then her voice softened as she say him move, and then wince with pain. "What do you want?" She said, her voice still harsh, but less so. 

"When do you think Eshe is going to have the kid?" He asked. Nabooru looked at him. 

"I don't know. Soon I think," She said softly. 

"Do you think... do you think the kid will like me?" He asked, looking at a wall. 

Nabooru blinked. "Of course she'll like you. Nearly everyone likes you," She said. 

"Not Bakura..." He said, his eyes shadowed, his voice heavy. 

"What do you mean not Bakura? You and he are like, best friends," She said. Abayomi hadn't told her about the fight yet, though she had found it strange that Bakura hadn't come in to see Abayomi. Jonouchi had come quite a lot, and even Nanu once or twice. 

"When I fought the emseh...just before I had fought with Bakura. He doesn't like me anymore... what if he won't," He said, gesturing to Eshe's room as he said he. 

"Well. I'm sure it was over something stupid. I mean, you two don't hate eachother, because Bakura did throw you his knife, and you are worried that he hates you..." Nabooru said, stepping towards Abayomi. 

"No, I hate him. He's a moron. I'm just worried that the boy's going to hate me. I mean, I'm going to have to live with him..." Abayomi said, sharply. 

"What do you mean he? It's going to be a she," Nabooru snapped. 

"No it's not. It's going to be a he," Abayomi shot back. They argued for a while before... 

"Hey...do I smell smoke?" Abayomi asked. 

Nabooru sniffed the air. "OH!! THE FOOD!!" She cried running into the kitchen. "Look what you made me do Abayomi!" She cried from the kitchen. 

Abayomi grinned. He and Nabooru might fight in a while, but at least she never hated him. 

He sighed. And at least he never hated him. He hugged himself, not feeling the pain. He brought his knee's up to his chin. Yeah, that's right. He hated him. That was this feeling. Hate. Bakura could die for all he cared. The bastard. Let him die. After all, Abayomi hated him...right? 

His tears ran down his face. Yeah...he hated him. Bakura hated him, and he hated him back...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: *Sighs* Finally!

Yami Kaira: =.= You and your damned Writers block...

Kaira-chan: Yeah...I got writers block about a third of the way through...

Pharaoh Yami: ....figures...

Yami: Pathedic...

Kyla: Yay!!

All but Kyla: O_o Wha?

Kyla: She updated ^-^

Kaira-chan: Yeah! Hurrah for me!

Yami Kaira: Baka *hits Kaira over the head* W/e hurry up and do the damned review replies...

Kaira-chan: Wait! Questions first!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

QUESTIONS:

Who here think's that I should put Malik in? I'm seriously not big on the idea, but if enough people want me too, I will. Course, I _would _get rid of him before I end the story. That's what I'm planning on doing with Jonouchi...somehow....

  


Still wonder what happened to Yami's mom. If someone doesn't tell me by the time that I get to a certain chapter, then I'll make up my own thing...

  


Still wondering about how Yami's dad died. If someone doesn't tell me by the time that I get to a certain chapter, then I'll make up my own thing...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Pharaoh Yami: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~

And my Ra...do I have a lot of them... O_o

And sorry if I missed some, I have to many reviews to all my other stories to look for reviews that way, and I know ff.net sometimes doesn't make the reviews show up... one of the things that I hate about it .

  
  


Violet Wolf:

Hylo Ishtar-chan, my most loyal reviewer ^-^ How's you? Lol, I don't know, as Nabooru =P ^-^

  


DarkFoxy:

Dammit, I nearly forgot about Seto. Yeah, I have a rough idea about how he come's back, I just don't know when to put it O_o Yeah, that girl freaks me out too... Yes! This stories on you fav. List!! THANK YOU!!! *Gives you a cookie*

  


Link the traveler: 

Thank you ^-^

  


Sennen Yubiwa Yami Mikan: 

How about I just call you Yami Mikan, you keep changing your name O_o Lol, I couldn't do that to poor 'Kura-chan ^-^ I mean...that girl even freaked ME out O_o plus my friend would've killed me O_o I mean hell...yeah, she would've killed me. 

1) I don't know, she was in ch. 308...maybe that was just a maid...

2) Thank you ^-^

3 & 4) cant remember the questions .

5) Hmm...that IS and idea...but...I'll think about it...

  


Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

Lol, so would've I...so would've. It sux being stranded in the middle of no where . It was even worse because my aunt didn't have cable, so I didn't get to see Cartoon Network (I like in Canada and we don't have it here). Well, I'm back home now...which means less updating time...but more not being bored out of my skull time ^-^ So...yeah....

  


Silverlight:

Yay! ^-^ You liked. And what's gonna happen at 15? That's a secret ^-~ Not even my friends (Violet Wold and Yami Bakura's Wife) know that, and I tell them all my ficcy ideas ^-^. Oh, well, I'm not really sure. I have this Egyptian Horoscope. It's pretty much like ours but different, so it applies to everyone, not just individuals. So, for instance, if your not aloud to go outside, NO ONE's aloud to go outside. October 8th, the date that I used in this and the last chapter (Third month of Akhet (A season in AE) Day 9) is "The day of the blaming of the great ones" and it says "Do not go outside your house on any road. Do not let light fall on your face until Re/Ra sets in his horizon." So...yeah. ISTAR-CHAN should read this too, because she asked me the same question. 

  


Zidane **To review on Ch. 11**

Because of the damned spell check. It's all its fault .

  


Zidane: **To review on Ch. 18**

I personally get mine at Chapters, in the magazine section. They should have it. Also, last time I checked, there were some at Shoppers Drug Mart, 7-11 and Petro Canada. It's probably in other places too. It come out the first Tuesday of every month, so try looking then. 

  


Millenia Star:

Thanks ^-^ And I will. 

  


Amy:

First off, were you the one who sorta flames Yami Bakura's Wife's ficcy? If you were, could you please not, and you know, just you know...saw what you don't like instead of flaming? She got that on a bad day and she was all bitchy .

Yeah, I love Shonen Jump. When I saw it on the shelves last December, I seriously screamed. Yeah...everyone stared at me...then I bought it. But that's besides the point... issue 7? *Runs off to get it* I'll give you a brief summery so you sorta understand what happened. *Looks through giant pile of Manga and anime magazines* It's the...one with the Sennen Puzzle background ^-^ 

Ok here goes... OK, so basically Yugi and his grandpa are watching the news about the one weird guys death. You know, the stupid one that no one liked...Shadi killed him. Yeah you remember now...They talk about curses and shit like that. Then Grandpa says he's going to see his friend Prof. Yoshimori at the university to cheer him up because the stupid guy no one likes was his friend. Yugi asks if he can go too, and Jonouchi and *Shutters* Anzu, ask if they can go to. Yugi tries to talk them out of it because of some feeling, but they come neways, and Yugi, being the pathetic pushover he is, lets them (Don't get me wrong, I luvvle Ickly Yugi ^-^...he's just a pathetic pushover). Shadi turns the prof. Into a zombie (Like he was in issue 8), by redecorating his soul room...He find out Yugi is coming, so he decides not to kill what's-his-face because he still doesn't like Yami, and thinks he can beat him. So they come, and the prof tries to kill Jonouchi, Anzu hits him over the head and knocks out his teeth. Shadi was trying to kill Jonouchi to wake up the other Yugi. Zombie prof comes back. Anzu's soul room gets redecorated to try and wake up Yami, to the manaquine thingy (Oh it shows in her head, but no one cares =P...well...I don't) Jonouchi gets the zom. Prof. Mad and makes him chase him around the university. Yami wakes up. They get challenged to a shadow game, you already basically know the rules to that, rite? Yami's ushebti (actually and Egyptian thing O_o) hold Anzu up from plummeting to her death. One of Yami's break before he even realize the game has begun. Zombie thingys come up, and Yami vanquishes them, and the rest is in issue 8. Ok, so maybe it wasn't so brief O_o.

  


Meroko:

There's another one there, with scannalations. But neways, you need to sign up for an account while you're their. I hope that while you were in S.A's bio, you read her ficcies =P ^-^ **Shameless advertiser, I know** There, now you know what's up with little Aby-chan's hands ^-^

  


YumeTakato:

Wow, how long did it take you? I hope I didn't waste to much of your time O_o

  


Aluewolf:

Go Kyla go Kyla *Dances* lol, j/p *Calls Kyla off of Snow* Snow's mean T-T Meebe I should let Kyla keep attacking her =P J/p. Sorry Jordan, Anzu's not even IN this ficcy O_o I've loved Yami longer *Huggles Yami and Pharaoh Yami protectively* ^-^ *Sings the "I love Yami" Song. 

  


Maliklover:

I'll see. ^-^ Thanks for the idea. I need to think about it tho. When I added Jonouchi, I actually thought that he was in AE. Why? Because I'm a moron. But yeah, if I do add him in, I'll use the idea, giving you full credit of course ^-^. But I'll change some too...

  


Yami Bakura's Wife **To review on Ch. 4**

Hylo Jeshi-chan ^-^ *Waves frantically* I'm so glad you finally got internet again ^_^ Poor Bakura . You no like Yami's father being a big meanie? You have no sense of angst =P sucker ^-^

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: **TO review on Ch. 6**

Yay! Thank you...can't remember what happened in ch. 6 but oh well ^-^ Anuba is a Original Character (an OC) he's Nabooru's friend. Remember?

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: **To review on Ch. 7**

Lol, I like ickle Yami crying. Crying. I think it's angsty ^-^ and cute!! ^-^\

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: **To review on Ch. 8**

Yes Bakura. You should have killed him there. But you didn't. So =P NYAH!!

Thank you Jeshi-chan ^-^

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: **To review on Ch. 9**

Lol, I liked this chappy too. I'll have to other kids beating on Bakura all I want =P Run Bakura! Run! Go to your other woman...and get slapped in the face "And I suppose you don't know why you deserved that one either." "No, I _know _why I deserved that one..."

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: **To review on Ch. 10**

Yay! Another Kawaii chapter ^_^ Yes, isn't it joyful Bakura?

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: **To Review on Ch. 11**

Oh! That was the Bakery chapter, right? Ok, I remember now ^-^ Craziness is good too...

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: **To review on Ch. 12**

Lol, like I said, tormenting Bakura is so much fun ^-^ ...I hope you seriously DIDN'T fall asleep crying... I mean... I'm not THAT good an author...like damned J.K Rowling, making me cry for the last 5 ch.'s of HP. 

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: **To Review on Ch. 14**

Yay ^-^ Poor Bakura. I think he needs a nap...

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: **To review on ch. 15**

Yay! Another kawaii ch. 

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: **To review on ch. 16**

...ok, I barely said a sentence on 'Kura's parents disowning him and you STILL cried? O_o that's...kinda...weird... Actually... I don't think Bakura kills the Pharaoh (Akunamakanon)

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: **To Review on ch. 17**

...Jeshi-chan...that was 5000/3000 years ago.. Plus the only reason he married you was because he was drunk =P

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: **To review on ch. 18**

Poor Bakura...you have broken him...now he's not going to be self reliant anymore...bad Jeshi-chan...

  


Suppi: **To review on ch. 14**

I know, it was so sad. I cried...and cried...and cried... naw, I don't think that I should await your reviews, after all, look how much ch.'s I finished =P lol. 

Yami Kaira; *Is glomped* =.= Hey...Otaku...wanna ditch the psycho paths? 

Kaira-chan: YOU'RE the psycho path...I'm the nutcase ^-^

  


Starlet:

Nope, I'm not stopping it. Sorry it took so long, I had a bad case of writers block...and writer-has-too-many-stories-that-she's-working-or-right-not. So...yeah...

  
  



	20. Abayomi gets run over by a donkey'Named ...

Kaira-chan: Sorry everyone! Sorry for the long updating period!

Kyla: She was gwounded for a while...

Yami Kaira: Then she had writer's block...

Yami: Then she didn't WANT to work on it because it was getting so long...and she had writer's block...

Pharaoh Yami: And she's working on 13 other fics right now, plus some unpublished ones...

Kyla: Pwus she must wowk now...so Ishtar-chan can come back home for 2 days...

Kaira-chan: Yeah, I've been busy...

Kyla: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

AUTHOR NOTES ON THE STORY!!

OK, sorry people, I have no idea who had the Sennen Tauk before Aishisu... so I made someone up. 

Oh yeah, this doesn't apply to this chapter, but I'm going to answer the question on why Yami never got married, so, yeah, the girl he likes ISN'T a Mary-Sue, it pains me to write it because of that small fact *Sighs* Anyways, yeah, so she's NOT based on me, but she is a original character. So yeah...don't hate me for it...

  


THANK YOU _KNIGHT OF DARKNESS _FOR BETA READING THIS CHAPTER!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Abayomi sat up, his bones groaning in protest. He winced in pain as his bones fell into place. He had scarcely moved in the past week. Now his bruises may have mostly healed, but now he was stiff all over. He cursed at his luck.

He rolled his head on his neck, and his arms in their sockets, hearing and feeling every crack. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to clear his mind of what his bones were doing in there. He really didn't want to know right now.

He stood up, losing his balance. He had to press his hand against the cool clay wall in order to regain it.

"I feel like a newborn child," he grumbled, taking a wobbly step forward. 

"Aby-chan?" Nabooru's head appeared from through the door way. "Aby-chan? Are you ok?" she asked, seeing him leaning against the wall. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," he grumbled again, pushing himself forward. He stumbled and nearly fell, but with much waving of his arms he kept his balance.

"Aby-chan, maybe I should go find Jou-kun," Nabooru said. Abayomi nodded. "If I can't find Jou-kun, how about I just bring Anuba back?" she asked. Abayomi nodded again. 

Nabooru ran out the door, while Abayomi leaned against the wall. Then he realized what he just did. People would think he was helpless. He glared inwardly at himself, and took a tentative step forward.

He managed to walk to the door with minimum tripping.

_Note to self, _he mumbled inside his head, _next time it hurts to move, remember to still force myself to walk once a day. _He said. Now his legs were weak, and all of his bones ached. 

He stepped out of the door way, and began walking towards the market. 

He received stares from many of the villagers. Some were staring at him fearfully, and others yet were waving, and smiling, and saying things like "YOU ROCK ABAYOMI!" and "Way to go, Abayomi!" He didn't even know half these people.

He walked past them, with full intentions of finding some of his friends. He ran into someone, who mumbled an incoherent apology. He looked, to see short white hair walking away. 

"Bakura!" he cried. He looked at his side. "Give me back my money, you bastard!" he called. 

Bakura turned around. "Abayomi?" he said, shock etched on his face. Then he glared. "I thought you were still hiding your face," he growled.

"No, I was recovering. Something only people with courage need to do," he glared back.

"No, someone only with the brains of a bull would fight an emseh. Oh sorry, that's an insult to the bulls," Bakura glared.

"Give me back my money, Bakura," Abayomi said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Bakura huffed. "Fine," he growled, tossing a sack of money back to Abayomi. Abayomi looked in it as soon as he caught it, Bakura already walking away.

"BAKURA! THIS IS FILLED WITH ROCKS!" he growled.

Bakura turned around, and smirked. "Oops, wrong pouch..." He grinned, he turned back and began to run.

"BAKURA!" Abayomi shouted, chasing after Bakura.

Bakura grabbed a horse that was tied up to a pole, jumped on its back, and kicked it into a gallop, laughing manically.

"HEY!" a man cried, running out of the hut he was in. "Give me back my horse, you thief!" he cried. Abayomi looked at him as he ran past. He was obviously a traveler. 

Abayomi moaned. If he didn't get that horse back, Egypt could be plunged into war again. It had been at peace for about 9 years now, and he didn't want to have to put up with a war that he'd actually be able to remember.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Abayomi said, grabbing a beautiful white stallion from the man. The other horse must have been a pack horse that had had its baggage removed, for this horse was much too beautiful.

"I promise I'll bring him back," Abayomi said while untying the horse. "And your other one too," he said, hopping onto its back. "HA!" he cried out, kicking the horse's sides hard.

The man just stared in shock as the boy rode off. "He's a good rider for such a small boy," he mumbled. "I didn't know that commoners in this country could afford to have riding lessons..."

Abayomi pressed himself against the back of the galloping horse. He'd never ridden before (That he could remember) but somehow this seemed familiar. 

"Ha! Ha!" he called into the horse's ears. It seemed to speed up.

"Abayomi?!" he heard someone call up in front of him. He looked, only to see Nabooru leading Jonouchi towards their house.

He grinned sheepishly, before his gaze was forced back in front of him. He was catching up to Bakura quickly.

"HA!" he cried louder into the horse's ear.

Bakura heard it and turned around, eye widening slightly. As he passed a cart, he stuck out his foot knocking it over.

Abayomi's eyes widened. If he stopped he'd never catch Bakura, but if he didn't then he'd run into the cart. He was still wondering as he kept riding. It was too late to stop now.

He leaned back on the horse and pulled back and up with the reigns. The horse immediately recognized the command and sailed over the cart. It landed gracefully on the other side, and kept riding.

Abayomi turned his head behind him, his eyes widening as he realized he had jumped it. Unfortunately, this moved the weight on the horse's back, and it slowed, not knowing what Abayomi wanted it do. Abayomi growled and kicked the horse hard, leaning down again. He probably wouldn't catch up to Bakura now... unless...

Abayomi turned sharply, the horse's barrel (That's the chest part I believe) dangerously close to the ground, Abayomi leaned with it. 

As the horse straightened and so did Abayomi, and he galloped through a back ally.

He appeared on the next road over, and galloped a few more over, before turning onto another road, the one that Bakura should be on. 

He was right, and he saw Bakura appearing. Bakura was turned around, searching for Abayomi behind him. Abayomi stopped his horse, and waited in the middle of the street. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know if that's the right command, but I do western riding, and we don't really learn to jump until much, much later (Because of the horn on the saddle, it would dig into your ribs). Besides its Ancient Egypt, I'm sure they jumped differently then us O_o)

His horse was breathing heavily, and he wondered if he had over worked it. 

As the other horse drew closer, Abayomi made his horse rear up. It let out a shrill cry, which drew Bakura's attention to in front of him.

He stopped his horse sharply, too sharply, so he wouldn't run into Abayomi. He flew off the horse and landed a few feet away.

"Are you okay, Bakura?" Abayomi asked, immediately wondering why. It wasn't like he cared or anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. Abayomi slid off his horse, and walked to the still sitting Bakura.

"My money, Bakura," he said. Bakura grumbled and placed a bag in his hand. Abayomi opened it, and looked inside. It was his money. He tied it onto his waist, and jumped onto the white horse.

Both horses were breathing heavily, and were now gathering a coat of salty sweat. Abayomi sighed. He hoped the man wouldn't mind too much. 

He took the other horse, which was a light grey, by the reigns, and rode with the white horse at a slow walk, one hand on the white's reigns, and one's on the gray's. 

The cart was already being cleaned up as he past, stray oranges being picked up and dusted off. He maneuvered around the mess and soon enough he was back where he left the traveler.

He slid off of the whites back gracefully and handed the reigns to the man. "I'm sorry. I may have worn your horses a little. I am so very sorry..." He said, looking at his feet. 

"Don't be kid," the man said. Abayomi looked up, to see the man smiling. "He never gets ridden like that, neither of them," he said, then a pause. "Listen, I'm thinking, that maybe this horse would be better in your care then in mine," he said, handing the reigns of the white horse to Abayomi. Abayomi stared at them.

"Th-thank you..." he stuttered. Then he seemed to realize what he was holding. He looked up at the man quickly. "But he's a fine horse! Maybe you should keep him, I mean; you two must have been through a lot. I just can't take him. You must have raised him, and he must have cost a lot!" Abayomi exclaimed. 

"No, no. Take him. I won't be able to bring him where I'm going anyway. I was actually looking to sell both my horses here, but he seems to like you," the man said, and as if on cue, the horse nudge Abayomi's arm with his head. "He didn't cost me anything at all. His mother is right there," he gestured to the grey pack horse. "He was absolutely free really," he laughed. "So it wouldn't be fair for me to sell him. Plus, he's still young, and has a lot more to learn. You two could grow together," the man smiled. 

Abayomi stared at him, his eyes widening. "Thank you so much sir!" He cried, like he was five years old again. Not that he remembered when he was five, but all the same...

He hugged the man, and then he hugged his new horse. "I'm going to name him Chafulumisa," He said. Then he looked at the man. "Is that okay?" he asked, timidly. 

"He's your horse. But I think it suits him," the man smiled.

"Thank you again sir. Can I have your name?" Abayomi asked. 

The man nodded. "My name is Chike," He smiled. 

Abayomi looked at him. "Chike?! You must be really important for a name like that," Abayomi gasped. "I mean, if not it could be considered Blas – blos –Blousefomous," Abayomi said, trying to search for the word in his head. He had heard Mahado say it many times. 

"Blasphemous?" Chike asked.

Abayomi nodded. "Yes, it could. But may I ask your name? So I know who Chafulumisa belongs to, and if I ever visit again, I'll know who to see," he said.

Abayomi smiled and nodded. "My name is Abayomi. Abayomi Ishaq," He answered. 

"The name suits you well, little one," Chike smiled, patting Abayomi's pointy hair. He swung onto his mare's back. "Your hair by the way. It reminds me of a hand..." The man said, smiling down at Abayomi. Abayomi touched it. He supposed it would, but he had been aiming more for a star. "I'll see you someday little one, Abayomi Ishaq," Chike said, mysteriously. "Ha!" He cried, kicking the horse. The horse galloped away. 

Abayomi stood their and watched as he rode off, lost in his own thoughts. He would've stayed there longer if Chafulumisa, his new stallion hadn't nudged him. He snapped back into the real world. Then he went to the hut and knocked. A woman came to the door.

Abayomi recognized her as Ramla, the village prophetess. 

"Oh! I'm sorry Ramla-sama, I didn't know you lived here," Abayomi said, looking upon her withered face. 

"Not many do, Heq," Ramla said, her voice wispy and mysterious. 

Abayomi stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was really crazy, like everyone said she was.

She smiled. "Come in, Heq."

He followed her warily. "Actually, Ramla-sama, I just wanted to ask who that man was who was just here," Abayomi said, hoping that his new horse was ground tied. 

"Him? He didn't say," Ramla said. 

"Really? He didn't?" Abayomi asked, then; "Hey! You're a prophetess! You should just know these things," Abayomi said, raising his voice. 

"Calm down Heq. It is not my right to say what or who he is. It is not my right, to tell others of others, only of themselves..." Ramla said, her mysterious voice becoming, if at all possible, more mysterious. 

Abayomi looked around her hut. It was dark, which was the first thing he noticed. Especially when the door closed. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He immediately regretted it. He tried not to gag, yet he didn't do a very good job. 

Her walls were covered with dead animals. Hearts, livers and intestines filled bowls, which lay scattered around the room. He noticed something else filling the bowls...it was a liquid, very dark... He tried not to disgorge (Gotta love that thesaurus). The bowls were filled with blood. 

Ramla looked at him. "Well, are you going to sit or not?" She asked. Abayomi looked around, but sat on the floor anyway. 

"No, no, you don't sit there," Ramla sighed. Abayomi blinked. He sat anywhere on the floor at everyone else' house. . 

"I'm sorry," He said, confused. He stood up again. 

"This way," Ramla said, mysteriously. 

Abayomi nodded and followed her to another room. This one was filled light from a fire that burned in the center of the room. Around the fire, there were cousins. She pointed at one, a blue one. "Sit there, Heq," she said. Abayomi nodded again, and sat down on it. 

"Um... why am I here?" Abayomi asked, looking around. He looked back at their past conversation. He didn't remember asking for his fortune read. 

Ramla smiled slightly. "Why are you asking me?" she asked. 

"...Because you're the one who invited me in," Abayomi said obviously. Ramla's expressions fell. 

"No, that's not what I mean. I am not the one to answer that question; you are the one who has to answer it yourself..." She said. 

Abayomi blinked. "Well... I don't really know either," he sighed. This was getting him nowhere. 

"Your past, too you, is shrouded in mystery, is it not?" she asked. 

"Duh. Everyone in the village knows that I can't remember more then a few years back," he answered. 

Ramla's face fell more. "A secret shall be relieved in due time, Heq. With my help, you may unravel it sooner then you thought..." Ramla said again, he voice once again cryptic. 

"What are you talking about?" Abayomi asked, not at all impressed. "Why do you keep calling me Heq? Are you really as crazy as people say?" He asked, tilting his head, curiously.

"That's it! Get out of my house!" she screamed. 

Abayomi looked around. "Gladly," he mumbled standing up. He walked through the darkened room, and as he walked into the sunlight, he could've sworn he heard Ramla mumble, "Never do the fortunes of kids..."

He walked through the door, blinking hard against the sunlight. He smiled when he say Chafulumisa still standing where Abayomi had left him. 

He picked the reigns up off the ground and rode towards his house. He thought about that Ramla woman. Why did she keep calling him Heq? Could she have really revealed his past to him?

He was so lost in thought he didn't pay attention to where he was going, and only snapped out of it when his horse suddenly turned. He looked down to see Mahado standing there. 

"Mahado!" He called, Mahado looked up and smiled. 

Abayomi slid off of Chafulumisa and hugged Mahado. "I haven't seen you in forever!" He smiled, clinging to Mahado's waist. 

"Yeah, it's been along time," Mahado smiled, touching Abayomi's back lightly in what he considered a hug. Abayomi smiled and pulled back, leaving his hands on Mahado's waist and he smiled into Mahado's face. "So why didn't you come see me at all?" Abayomi asked. 

"Palace duties are getting hectic," Mahado smiled back. He looked into the face of Chafulumisa. "So, is he yours, or are you just borrowing him?" he asked, referring to the horse. 

"Oh! He's mine! I just got him today. Isn't that great?" Abayomi asked, fully pulling away from Mahado to stroke Chafulumisa's muzzle. "I named him Chafulumisa."

"Really?" Mahado asked, walking up to the horse. "That's a nice name," He said. 

"You think so?" Abayomi asked. "Thank you."

"Hey, listen, I have to go to your house, to see Eshe. You wanna come with me?" Mahado asked. 

"Huh? Oh sure! Do you wanna ride Chafulumisa?" Abayomi asked, stroking his horse's neck.

"No, I'm okay. I don't want to get to stiff tomorrow," Mahado laughed. 

"Stiff?" Abayomi asked, looking at him curiously. 

"What? Don't tell me you forgot. If you ride too much, you'll get really stiff the next day, around here," Mahado said, rubbing his thighs. 

"...Why would I forget that? I mean, why would I even know it?" Abayomi asked, leading Chafulumisa by the reigns.

"Eeek," Mahado gasped, stiffening. "Um, I don't know. I thought everyone did. I suppose commoners don't though, huh?" Mahado covered. 

"Hmm.... I don't know, maybe they taught it when we were young?" Abayomi said. 

"Hmm... Perhaps," Mahado answered back. 

The full realization sunk into Abayomi. "Stiff?!" he called. "But! But I'm still stiff today! I don't want to be stiff tomorrow too," Abayomi cried. 

Mahado laughed. "Don't worry about it," he grinned. "Listen, tomorrow I'm coming back to your place, to check on Eshe again. Then perhaps we can go out and do something," he offered. 

"Sure!" Abayomi smiled. He and Mahado hadn't hung out in a long time. 

They turned a corner, and Abayomi's home stood in front of them. "Oh...where am I going to put Chafulumisa?" Abayomi pouted, looking at his stallion. 

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Mahado smiled, resting his hand lightly on Abayomi's shoulder. 

Abayomi smiled. "Yeah! I bet we will!" he grinned. 

"Just leave him out here for a while," Mahado said. "We'll go inside, and once I'm done with Eshe, then we'll think of something. 

Abayomi smiled, dropping the reigns, and together, he and Mahado walked into his house. 

"Eshe! Nabooru! I've got a horse!" Abayomi called as he opened the door. Nabooru and Eshe were both sitting on the floor, talking. 

"You've what?" Nabooru cried, shock etched all over her face. 

"I've got a horse," Abayomi smiled. 

"That's great Abayomi," Eshe said. 

Abayomi smiled. Nabooru got up, and stormed outside, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like, "Stupid lying Aby-chan, I've got to see this..."

As she got outside she gasped. "Oh! He's so pretty!" She cried. "Hey! Aby-chan! Isn't this the horse you were chasing Bakura-baka with?" She called from outside. 

"Chased Bakura....baka with?" Mahado asked, and both he and Eshe looked at Abayomi questionably. Usually when someone insulted Bakura (Such as calling him Bakura-baka) Abayomi got really, really mad. Now he was just standing there.

"Yeah...Bakura and I got into a fight before the fight with the emseh..." Abayomi said, smiling sheepishly. 

"...You're the one who was in the fight with the emseh?" Mahado asked.

"Yeah...that was me," Abayomi said, his smile getting more sheepish. 

"Hm... Someone was saying it was you, but I thought you were smarter then that," Mahado said casually. 

"Are you calling me stupid?" Abayomi asked.

"What else do you call someone who picks fights with an emseh?" Mahado asked, his voice light and mocking. 

"Mahado! Don't be mean," Abayomi whined. 

"Haven't you ever heard to respect your elders?" Mahado laughed, a playful glow in his eyes. 

"Only to those who deserve it," Abayomi stuck out his tongue. Mahado laughed. "Hey, Yomi, how about you go wait outside, while I talk to Eshe?" Mahado asked. Yomi nodded and went outside with Nabooru and Chafulumisa.

Mahado looked at Eshe. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. 

"Me? I'm okay. It hurts a little when the baby kicks, but it should be okay. It was the same for Nabooru," Eshe answered. 

"Ramla-sama said that the baby should be coming in exactly one week..." Mahado said, his voice quiet, solemn. 

Eshe's face also fell solemn. "You sure?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Ramla is scarcely wrong. She holds the power of the Tauk after all," Mahado sighed. "If that's the case...then I wish you well, and.... I hope that it's not always right," he said, hugging her. 

"Me too...me too..." The said, hugging him back, silent tears falling down her face. "I'll pray for you both," He whispered into her ear.

"Hello?" a timid voice rang out behind Abayomi, who was petting his horse. Nabooru looked over the back, of the horse, because she was on the opposite side. Abayomi turned around. 

"Oh, hello..." Abayomi said, looking at her. She looked a lot different then nearly everyone in the village. Her hair was gold, and her eyes were the color of the sky. He held up a lock of his golden hair. "Your hair's the same colour as some of mine..." He said. 

She smiled. "I guess it is," she said as her smile turned into a grin. "I'm glad you're at least not bothering me about my looks," she said. 

Nabooru laughed. She pointed at Abayomi. "_Look _at who you're talking to! You think _he's _going to bother people about their looks?" She laughed again. 

The girl giggled. "Hi, my name is Mana. What's yours?" She asked them. 

"My name is Abayomi."

"And mine's Nabooru."

"Oh, are you two brother and sister?" Mana asked. 

Nabooru asked. "No! He just lives with us, because he can't remember anything about his past," she laughed. 

Mana looked at Abayomi for confirmation, and was greeted with his lavender eyes filled with sorrow. He seemed to notice her looking at him, because he smiled widely and nodded. 

"Oh..." she said. 

"Hey! Mana. You're not from around here are you?" Abayomi asked, changing the subject. "Where are you from? Why are you here?" 

"Nope, I'm not from around here. My mom sent me from my village so I could work in the palace. She wants me to be a priestess," Mana sighed, looking down. 

"You look sad. What's the matter?" Abayomi asked, Nabooru crossed her arms over the back of Chafulumisa and looked at her. 

"Well... I don't really want to be a priestess," she sighed. "And well, what if everyone in the castle is really mean, and they don't like me. That wouldn't be fun...." she sighed. 

"No! I know lots of people from the palace. A lot of them are really nice. Even the Pharaoh is getting nicer, but I've never met him. Actually, I have some priest and priestess friends too. My one friend, Mahado, he's a priest. He's really nice. But he's not one of the special six priests. He wants to be, I think someone in his family is, I never asked, but he isn't qualified yet. I think he needs to take a student or something in order to be one..." Abayomi said.

"Really? Is he really nice?" Nabooru asked, some imagining a really nice grandpa like person. After all, what kind of teenager would actually _want _such responsibility. 

"Yeah, he's actually just inside my house right now," Abayomi said, pointing to his hut like thing. "I know! Maybe you could be his student! I hear Aishisu just took one. And some other people, I don't know them though," Abayomi said. 

"Okay!" Mana smiled. Abayomi and she and Nabooru talked longer while they waited for Mahado to come out. 

"So, what do you mean one of the special six priests?" Mana asked, petting Chafulumisa's muzzle. 

"You mean you don't know?" Abayomi asked, Mana shook her head. "Oh, well out of all the priests, the six most qualified, and with the most magical ability, with the strongest KAA, are each given an item," Abayomi said. "I don't know a lot. Shimon, Mahado and Aishisu don't really tell me a lot about them."

"Hey Yomi, I'm finally out," Mahado said behind Abayomi. 

"Mahado! Hi! What did you and Eshe talk about?" Abayomi asked, smiling widely. 

"Not a lot. Mostly about the baby," Mahado smiled. 

"Really? That's cool!" Abayomi smiled. Then he turned to Mana, who was staring at Mahado, wide eyed.

_Bu-bump. _Mana's heart seemed to skip a beat. "Th-that's Mahado?" She asked, staring at him. 

Abayomi smiled widely and nodded. "Yep, yep! That's my friend Mahado! He's the greatest!" Abayomi exclaimed. Mahado blushed lightly at the compliment. 

_What's this I'm feeling? _Mana thought. _Could it be...love? _Her cheeks turned a light pink. "P-pleased to meet you, Priest Mahado.." She stuttered. 

"Nice to meet you too," Mahado smiled politely, softly back at her, making her heart nearly stop. _He has such a beautiful smile..._

"Oi! Mahado! That's Mana," Abayomi smiled, pointing at Mana. "Her mom wants her to be a priestess. You said you were looking for a student, right?" Abayomi asked. The fifteen year old nodded. 

"I would love you have you as a student, Miss Mana," Mahado smiled. 

"Thank-Thank you...Teacher-sama," Mana said. 

Mahado looked at her, tilting his head. _He's so cute when he does that! _"Teacher-sama?" he asked, then he shrugged. "Well, come on, I'll take you to the palace," he smiled. 

"Good-bye Mahado! I'll see you tomorrow!" Abayomi exclaimed, hugging Mahado good-bye. 

Mana watched them, jealousy seeming to creep up on her. _That should be me... _She thought. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: . There was so much more I wanted to write on this chapter! But it was getting too long. I need to remember that the next chapter has to be longer then this one .

Yami Kaira: Haha! =P

Yami: ...**Reads through it** Wow...that's a little long... 4198 words long...

Kaira: . Dammit! I knew I should've stopped when I saw it was nearly 9 pages long with no author notes. 

Pharaoh Yami: And you did ^-^ lol. Hey! For once I actually acted like a kid!

Kaira-chan: I would too, you just got a horse...

Pharaoh Yami: True, true. 

Kaira-chan: Hey! I just thought of a new section for my ending author notes!

  


~~~~~~~QUESTIONS ANSWERED SO FAR~~~~~~~~

This is where I put where I answer the questions of Ancient Egyptian stuff in each chapter. ^-^ If that doesn't make sense, then w/e you'll catch on. 

CHAPTER ONE!! Emerge...

Umm... Why Yami's father is named Akunamakanon?

  


CHAPTER TWO!!! Seto's Friends...

Umm... How old was Yami when he first left the palace? *Shrugs* I don't know, I guess the beginning chapters don't really explain a lot...

  


CHAPTER THREE!!! Dinner at a pheasant's house...

Did you know Pheasant is a bird, and I wasn't really paying attention when I wrote the chapter name?

Um...yeah, I can't really think of any answered questions on this one...

  


CHAPTER FOUR!!! Left behind...

Why can't Yami remember his dear father?

  


I'll do more next chapter...

  


~~~~~QUESTIONS~~~~~~~~

Does anyone know roughly how old Mana was in the Manga? It's a little late now, but I was thinking about 12 - 14...

  


How did Yami's father die?

  


How did Yami's mother die?

  


Hmm... Should I kill Eshe's baby, or let him live? Decisions, decisions. 

  


I'm still not 100% on the Malik thing... Who thinks I should put Malik in, and who thinks that I should just... not put him in?

  


Who here knows who held the items before the current holders. As in, who wielded the ring before Mahado... and the tauk before Aishisu, and so on....

  


~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~

  


BakaNeko2: *To review on chapter 18*

Hmm...I see ff.net must've changed your name . Sux, ne? I can't remember if I replied to this yet, I hope I didn't waste too much of your time O_o...don't let the suspense kill you. Lol! J/p, neways, I'm glad you like it!

  


Yami Bakura's Wife:

Hylo Jeshi-chan! Was it a sad chapter? Cool ^-^ No Bakura, no killing Yami! Bad Bakura =P And no offence taken Jeshi ^-^

  


BakaNeko2:

Bakura's all alone? What about Abayomi? Lol, j/p ^-^ He's not all alone, he's still friends with Jonouchi. I don't think you care much tho...by the sound of your review, you don't like him much O_o Hehehe ^-^;; Don't worry, if I do put him in, he won't be crazy ^-^ Lol, so many people have said I should put him in, I probably will...

  


Amy (changed the writing Amy, so you can tell):

I'm sorry. Especially if it wasn't you! Sorry for embarrassing you. And no problem about the Shonen Thingy. And if it wasn't you... I'm so sorry *Bows in apology*

  


Meroko1:

hmm...looks like ff.net changed YOUR name too...It has??? Yay!! *Gives you a cookie* Aby-chan and Bakura will make up soon...I mean, you'll have to see! **Hopes I didn't just ruin the story** Lol, I think it was both their faults for Aby cutting his hand. If Aby-chan hadn't been so proud! =P Lol, I'm glad you like the emseh thingy ^-^ Lol. 

  


DarkFoxy:

Lol, actually, I'd like more constructive criticism! It helps me make my stories better! I hope characters didn't suddenly appear in this, like Ramla O_o I'm sorry if they did. And I hope this one isn't that wandery...ey... either. I'm sorry it took so long to update, yeah, it must be annoying for the readers when an author gets writers block. I'll try to cut back ^-6;;

  


S.A: **To Ch. 17**

Lol, I'm glad you like this chapter ^-^ O_o wow, someone actually LIKES Bakura's new g/f O_o lol. 

  


S.A : **To Ch. 18**

Lol...I take it I destroyed your like for her in this chapter, huh? Lol ^-^;; sorry! Yes, I do believe she might be more eviler then Ishtar-sama as you call him =P

  


S.A:

And then... Abayomi becomes lighter again . Lol, neways, you really think that the angst mood is helping? You really think that there still IS an angst mood? Hehe ^-^;;; Hmm, your opinion counts a lot for this story, but I'm still really not sure to put him in, because so many people have said they want him in . But, your opinion does count for a lot ^-^

  


Curtis Zidane Ziraa:

Hmm... tip? O_o I'm so confused..... 

  


Aleuwolf:

**Blames the stupid vacation** lol! ...Wrestle a croc? Wow O_o I do believe I just updated my story before you updated yours =P unless O_O What if my Author Alert isn't working for you either!! Ahhh!!! O_O I'll go check soon! Lol, you were a little bit of help ^-^;; And here's your payback ^-^

  


Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

I updated soon enough, right? **Doesn't want a crazy reviewer** lol ^-^ J/p. I actually I have many crazy reviewers, because I'm a crazed authoress =P j/p

  


Angel Of Sorrow:

O_o Your stories are good! Ahhh, I get it, you must be like me! See, I think my stories suck horrible, so I have no idea when I've never had a flame that wasn't apologized for yet!! O_o I'm still expecting them... their coming...I know they are...there all waiting...and then their all going to attack me at once... hoping to burn me alive!! Neways, like I was saying, I like your stories. The Childhood of a Tomb Robber story made my friend Jeshi (Yami Bakura's Wife) cry, so yeah, you're a good authoress... hey, would you mind if I advertised for that story in the next chapter?

  


Akkiko-Lord-Of-Destruction:

Hehehe… ^_^;; Gomen! And I'll continue ^_^ No worries...

  


Link the Traveler:

And another one whose against having Malik in here. There are more of you than I thought O_o oks, then, thanks for the answers. 

  
  


Sam: 

Seriously? You're joking, right? I mean, I'm not that good of an authoress O_o

  


Franklin707:

Um...sure? O_o

  


YumeTakato:

Heh, yeah, I think your right O_o...but I am still getting a lot of people saying that his father died in battle, so... yeah . 

  


Emerald-Forest:

Updating ^-^ Yay! and thanks for the review!!!1

  


Silverlight3:

lol, that certain pharaoh is MINE!! *Huggles Yami and Pharaoh Yami* lol, j/p. I'm willing to share him with Aleuwolf, so I might as well share with you too. I'm glad I could help! ^-^ You got to take Ancient Egypt in school?! I HATE YOU!!! Lol, j/po, but I had to learn about it on my lil' ol' lonesome. Lol ^-^ Thanks for the review BTW. 


	21. Special Palace Life

Kaira-chan: And I'm back again ^-^

Yami Kaira: And we're all thrilled =.=

Pharaoh Yami; .... Yay...more me torture...

Kaira-chan: Who said anything about Yami torture in this chapter. 

Pharaoh Yami; You have some sort of Yami torture in every single one of your chapters/fics...

Kaira-chan: I command you to shut up.

Pharaoh Yami: YOUR EVEN WORKING ON ONE WHERE I TRIP ON MY PANTS!!

Kaira-chan: Actually...that's just normal Yami...

Yami: =.= that makes ME feel so loved...

Pharaoh Yami: Psht. Don't you have something to say?

Kaira-chan: oh yeah! Today is Torture Yami day, so have fun ^-^ I can't wait to read your Yami torture fics...no Yami bashing please.

Yami: THAT WASN'T YOUR ANNOUNCEMENT!!

Kaira-chan: =.= Oh yeah, there's a FanFiction contest. The link is in my bio. Please don't enter if you're a better author(ess) then me. That means pretty much...everyone.

Yami: Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

  


BTW people. I've decided against having Malik in here. I'm so sorry. I have enough characters in here already, I'm even forgetting about some of them, and they appear at random unpredictable moments...so...sorry u.u I'll try and write a Malik fic to make up for it...

  


THANK YOU _KNIGHT OF DARKNESS _FOR BETA READING THIS CHAPTER!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EGYPTIAN NAMES:

Femi = Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
EGYPTIAN INFORMATION:

The Egyptian's used to write letters to the dead on bowls, spriling down in a circle, asking for their assistance in many cases (But there was this one that was written on papyrus, that was asking his wife why she was putting him through such misary.) They'd usually leave the bowls in the tomb's of the spirit they wished to write to...

Going West is what the Egyptians refered to when they were dying, like going to heaven or what have you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mahado stood outside of the gates to the great chamber, nervous. He looked at the girl, who had rosy cheeks beside him. "Miss Mana," he started. 

"Mana," she blurted. "You can just call me Mana teacher-sama," she smiled. 

"Ok then. Mana. How old are you?" he asked. "I need to know so I can tell the High Priest your age, if he asks me."

"I'm - I'm eight," she answered nervously. Mahado tried to figure out why she was so nervous. She must just be nervous about trying to be a priestess. She must have really wanted this job. He wouldn't let her down. Not like he let Yami down. 

He had left Yami alone for a day. And a day without his protection, Yami had not only been injured, but also lost his memory. 

Mahado could practically kick himself. 

"High Priest Akunadin-sama will now see you, Priest Mahado," one of the palace servants said, bowing to Mahado respectfully. 

Mahado nodded. "Thank you," he said, before waltzing into the great chamber. The best way to get what you want, is to have confidence. 

"High Priest Akunadin-sama," Mahado addressed his superior, bowing lowly. Mana stood there, so he pulled her down too. 

"Priest Mahado," Akunadin addressed also. Mahado rose, having to pull Mana up with him. 

"Sir, this girl wishes to be my student. Do I have permission to teach her?" 

Akunadin looked at her. She shivered as she saw that one of his eyes had been replaced with a golden one. The golden eye seemed to bore into her, and she felt it could read every one of her thoughts. She wished the man would stop. 

"Oh, but it can, my dear Mana," Akunadin said softly. 

Mana stiffened. Could he really read her thoughts with that eye of his?

"Yes, Mana, I can," Akunadin smiled. "You don't really want to be a priestess, do you?" He asked. "Afraid that we'll be cruel to you, or something along those lines, right?" Akunadin asked. 

She nodded. He smiled. "Well, Mana, we need to let one of priests take a journey into your mind, to see inside, where you can't hide anything, but from what I see, you seem like as good as any other."

Mana nodded stiffly. Akunadin turned to the boy, about 14 beside him. "Seto, can you go find Priest Shimon for me?" He asked. 

The boy, Seto nodded. "Right away, Akunadin-sama," he said curtly, eyeing Mana with dislike. He walked out of the room. 

Mana glared after him. 

"Now, now Mana. Don't think those thoughts," Akunadin chuckled. Mana stiffened right away. 

"I'm sorry High Priest Akunadin-sama," she said. He chuckled again. After a few uncomfortably silent moments, Seto had come back with a short man, completely covered with cloths, except his eyes. 

"High Priest Akunadin-sama," Shimon said curtly, bowing. Akunadin nodded. 

"Priest Shimon." he said. "I need you to take a journey into this girls mind. See if she's priestess material."

Mahado looked at Mana. This was probably the worst thing he ever had to put up with in his life. Knowing someone was in his head, able to screw around with anything he wanted. He could completely screw up your personality with a single command. He could look into every corner, find your darkest secret, even if you yourself could remember it. 

Soon Shimon was eye to eye with her, he didn't have to bend or anything, he was that short. He explained all of the stuff that he could do in her mind, then asked if he had permission to enter. 

Mana swallowed, then looked at Mahado. She nodded. He probably had to do this same thing. 

Shimon drew an ankh shaped key, and placed it to her forehead. He turned it quickly, and Mana the two of them completely spaced out. Mahado could only watch, and hope that she was worthy. 

He only had two chances to find a student, before he was condemned to being stuck as a normal priest for life. 

  


Shimon walked around the girl's mind. It was awfully cheerful. On a wall, there were pictures of some people. He looked at them. 

A girl with near white hair, and beautiful blue eyes was in the middle. Her face was long, and sad looking, but she was stunningly beautiful. 

Under her picture read the name read "Kisara." He moved the picture off of the wall, and looked behind it.

Mana was sitting in the middle of her village, crying. She was bruised, and battered. The girl, Kisara, walked up to her. 

"Mana? What's the matter Mana?" she asked. Her voice was soft and musical. 

"Kisara! The kids were picking on me again," she cried. Kisara smiled, and hugged Mana. 

"I'll be okay," she said, stroking Mana's hair. "You'll become a great Priestess, and then no one will make fun of you anymore. OK?" She asked. 

Mana nodded. "What about you Kisara?" She asked. Kisara smiled softly. 

"Tomorrow I'm leaving. I'm going to travel, searching for people to help, help those in need. You needn't worry about me anymore, you probably won't see me again," she smiled. 

Mana looked at her. "You won't forget me, will you?" she asked. Kisara shook her head. 

"No, never. If you promise not to forget me," Kisara assured her. 

"I'll never forget you!" Mana said, hugging the older girl tightly. 

Shimon pulled away, and replaced the picture, exactly as he found it. He looked around more. There were pictures of her parents. Her father looked like a normal person, black hair, and brown eyes, while her mom was also blond with blue eyes.

There was a picture of Mahado too. Shimon smiled. So, the girl had a crush, did she? He smiled. But he hadn't found the main thing that he had come looking for. If she didn't have it, he couldn't let her be a priestess. 

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned. There was nothing there, but then he caught movement out of his other corner of his eye. He turned sharply, and smiled as he saw what he had come for. He walked closer to it, and it cowered against the picture of Mahado. 

"Hey there," he said softly. It winced and covered its head. "Ho ho ho ho," Shimon laughed. "I won't hurt you," he said. The thing looked up at him. 

It was a small creature, but it was there all the same. He held out his finger for it, and it touched his tentatively. 

Shimon smiled. "I'm going now," he said, and with that, he disappeared out of her soul room.

Both Mana and Shimon snapped back into the world at the same time. 

"She has what it takes. Mahado can keep her as a pupil," Shimon smiled. 

Mana smiled widely, a faint smile also crossing Mahado's lips. 

Akunadin looked at them both. "Good, you can get started as soon as possible," He said. Mana and Mahado bowed, before they both left the chambers. 

  
  


Later that night, Mahado lay in his chamber. Yami was going to be stiff tomorrow, he should do something for the young, forgotten prince. 

He stepped out of his room, and walked a few doors down. He knocked, and Aishisu opened her door. "Mahado?" she asked, seeing him. 

"May I enter Aishisu?" He asked. Aishisu nodded, stepping aside to let him in. He entered. 

"Yami is going to be stiff tomorrow. Do you know anything I could do for him?" he asked. 

Aishisu smiled. "Well, you could always give him a massage. Loosen his muscles," he smirked. 

"Aishisu. You know perfectly well I won't do that. Do you think that I could use one of the palace physicians?" he asked. 

"I suppose. That is, if Pharaoh Akunamakanon-sama doesn't mind," Aishisu said, "But you know you want to massage him." Aishisu grinned. 

"Aishisu!" Mahado cried. 

"Come on, you both know you want to be together," Aishisu smiled as Mahado got up. 

"I'm leaving unless you stop Aishisu," Mahado sighed. 

"Come on! You know you two would be perfect for each other," she called, as he opened her door. 

"I'm leaving now," Mahado sighed. "And I don't like men, or boys, or whatever," Mahado added, before closing the door behind him. 

"Will she never learn?" he chuckled to himself, walking down the corridor. Turned the corner, to Akunamakanon's chambers. 

"Priest Mahado. What are you doing here?" A cold voice asked from the shadows.

"Priest Seto," Mahado answered back, not even having to look. Seto walked out of the shadows. "I'm here to speak to Pharaoh Akunamakanon-sama," Mahado answered. 

"Why, pray tell, would you want to do that?" asked Seto. Mahado glared. 

"That's none of your business, Seto," Mahado answered. He wasn't going to tell. Seto seemed to despise Yami now that he had left the palace, though the reason escaped Mahado. The two of them used to be such good friends, Yami and Seto. And then, one day, Seto had come back, angry at Yami. Whenever someone would speak about Yami, or Abayomi, Seto would get angry and storm out of the room. They never even had the chance to tell Seto that Yami had lost his memory. 

"Akunamakanon-sama is busy, speaking to Akunadin-sama," Seto said, stopping Mahado by grabbing his arm. 

Mahado surprised a shutter. Seto was freezing. "What happened to you Seto?" Mahado asked. 

"What do you mean, what happened to me?" Seto sneered. 

"You used to be different. Nicer. You used to be my friend," Mahado said, pulling away from Seto, and rubbing his arm. 

"Well, I found a knife in my back, that's what happened, _Priest _Mahado," Seto spat. 

Mahado looked at him. "I'll wait here, until Pharaoh Akunamakanon-sama is finished," He said. He slid down the wall, sitting. 

It seemed like hours, that Mahado and Seto sat there, glaring at each other. 

Mahado closed his arm, glaring into Seto's now cold, icy eyes. Seto did the same. Mahado was the first one to turn away, as he waited longer. 

"What are they doing in there?" Mahado asked impatiently. 

"They're discussing country matters. The threat of war looms on the horizon," Seto said, looking at Mahado, surprised he didn't know that. 

Mahado sighed. "How long do they usually talk?" Mahado asked. Seto and Akunadin seemed to spend a lot of time together, so it was natural to ask Seto. 

"They're usually done by now. There must be something big coming up," Seto sighed. "The last time they did this it was after Eshe's trial, a few years ago."

Mahado looked at his feet. "I guess what I want isn't that important," Mahado sighed. He looked outside. The moon was already setting, which meant it was past midnight. 

He stood up, and at the moment, the door opened, and Akunadin walked out. "War is looming on the horizon, and Yami is still in his condition. You're going to have to choose a new Pharaoh sooner or later, Akunamakanon-sama. Please don't leave us Pharaoh-less," Akunadin said, as the flickering candle light from inside shone in the corridor. 

"He'll be okay," Akunamakanon answered. 

Mahado stared, wondering what was happening. Why would Akunamakanon leave them Pharaoh-less? Why did he need to choose a new one?

Mahado bowed as Akunadin walked past, then stood up straight and went to Akunamakanon's chambers. He knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" Akunamakanon called from inside. 

"Priest Mahado, sire," Mahado answered.

"Enter," Akunamakanon called. Mahado answered the door, and bowed as he entered. 

He stood up straight again, and looked around. He had never been in the Pharaoh's chambers again. Papyrus lay on a wooden surface, illuminated by the oil lamp the Pharaoh had. A guard stood just inside the door, prepared to take out any surprise attackers. Akunamakanon himself lay on an animal skin bed. 

"Sir, may I request permission to use one of the palace physicians for Prince Yami?" Mahado asked. 

"Why does Yami need a physician?" Akunamakanon asked, fear leaking into his voice. 

"He is not hurt, sir," Mahado quickly assured. "He was the one who had fought the emseh, and he's stiff. Not to mention, he had just gone riding today, from what it sounded like, a hard ride, for the first time in two years. He will be awfully stiff tomorrow, and I think it would be best if you gave him a massage," Mahado explained. 

"Yes, you may. Is that all?" the Pharaoh asked. 

Mahado nodded. "Yes sire. Please excuse me, if I had wasted your time," Mahado said. He bowed, then left the room. 

Did the Pharaoh seem...thinner then usual?

  
  


Mana lay in her new room. It was nice, but what else did she expect in this palace? To be sleeping in the dungeons. The only problem she had found with it was that she had to share her room with the other students. 

She never had been very good at making friends, and this wasn't any different. She was sharing a room with about 11 other people, but it was a big room.

She jumped off her bunk and made her way to the balcony of the room. She looked around nervously. She felt like she was in a hospital. She didn't like hospitals. She shuddered, and tried to wipe the thought from her mind.

The beds were on each side of the room, six of them, three one each side, completely in a row, with equal distance between them. 

Mana walked to the end of the room, and pushed open the doors to the balcony silently. She didn't want to wake her roommates. 

She closed the door behind her, and saw a thin old man across the oasis, which the palace stood protectively over. 

He threw what looked like sand out, and watched it float away. Mana wondered who he was. Perhaps he was a priest, or a servant, cleaning up the palace. 

He was much to old and withered to be a guard. She watched him from across the oasis. She couldn't see his face but he seemed so sad. The way he held himself, made him seem weak, and sad. 

She watched him a little longer, before looking at the moon. It reflected gracefully off her golden locks, creating the illusion that it actually was golden strands that fell from her head, and flowed down her shoulders. It was already beginning to fall. She sighed, she should sleep. She probably had to wake up early the next day to start her lessons. She turned away from the moon, before something caught her eye. She whirled around again, staring at the moon. She froze. 

  
  


Akunamakanon looked up at his ceiling, and sighed. "Guard, would you be kind enough to leave me to my thoughts?" the Pharaoh sighed. The guard left swiftly. The Pharaoh may have seemed friendly enough, at the moment, but he knew if he didn't comply, that he would be hanging by the neck the next morning. 

He stood guard outside the Pharaoh's chambers, letting the man be by himself, yet at the same time, offering the best protection he could. 

Akunamakanon sighed. He pulled out a quill from under his bed, and some papyrus from the wooden surface. 

  


_Oh Femi. My love Femi. _

_I have long since given up writing on bowls. I have stopped asking for your assistance, and now, now I just wish to speak to you. _

_Our son, the one we named Yami, it sound's like he is doing fine. According to Mahado, he has recently fought an emseh, and has prevailed. I never knew he could be that strong. I regret that I'll probably never see him again, and I'll never be able to treat him like a father should treat his son. _

_If he doesn't regain his memory, before I head to you, then Seto shall be the new ruler. I don't want that. I don't think anyone does, except Akunadin. He hasn't found something to truly care about, and until he does, he won't be a good ruler. Look at me for instance. Until I discovered what I was doing to our son, I was probably the worst person to be Pharaoh, but now, now the country is prospering. We have been a peace now, for 9 years. I hope that our Yami doesn't have to see anything that we had to, the wars, the killing. I hope, that he doesn't have to see the country under the bloodthirsty gaze of a cold pharaoh._

_I just wished to write you. I don't know when I shall go West, but when I do, I hope to be welcomed into your arms. I don't know what has happened to me. After your death, I should've taken another wife. So that I would have another child to carry on my reign, if something like this had happened. _

_We can only hope for the best, that our Yami will come to remember who he is. My wife, maybe I should ask one more favor. _

_Please... Let Yami remember. Don't let Seto take the throne, for if he does, we shall have another Pharaoh, like I once was. _

_Love from,_

_Akunamakanon_

  


Akunamakanon gazed at his letter, then held it over the oil lamp. It was different then usual. Usually, the letters were placed in the tombs, but maybe her letter would not only reach her, but other spirits. Spirits that he had unknowingly killed. Spirits that he wanted to tell he was sorry to. 

He walked out of his doors, onto a balcony. There, he scattered the ashes of the letter across the land. He went back in his room, not bothering to take a look around his surroundings. 

  


Mahado stuck his head out his window. He couldn't sleep, and why not? He had to wake up early. Had to train Mana early, then by midday, he would go to see Yami. But he couldn't sleep. The full moon stared down at him, its face perfectly smooth. 

He looked up at it, then rubbed his eyes. He must have been going crazy. He looked back up at the moon, his face paling.

The moon was turning red. A deep, blood red...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Sorry people!! This chapter was shorter then the last . But I had written the perfect ending, and I couldn't continue after it. I'm so sorry .

Yami Kaira: ...*Laughs at Kaira-chan*

Yami: ...Yay ^-^... I think O_o

Pharaoh Yami: And so begins her making up stuff for the deaths of people ^___^ 

Kaira-chan: Yep yep ^_^

Pharaoh Yami: Please _READ AND REVIEW!!!!! _

~~~~~~QUESTIONS ANSWERED~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5 (Forgotten)

Oops...THIS is the chapter that explains why Yami couldn't remember his father. 

And how did he become friends with Jonouchi?

  


Chapter 6 (Afraid of the Dark)

How did he become friends with/meet Bakura?

How did he get his pretty hair...pretty?

  


Chapter 7 (Abayomi Ishaq)

How did Yami get named if he had forgotten his name?

Umm... Something about Bakura perhaps?

  


Chapter 8 (Where the "If everyone were to jump off a bridge speech originated)

How did he meet Mahado and Aishisu again?

How Eshe came about raising cute little Abayomi ^___^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~QUESTIONS~~~~~~~~~~~

Does anyone know where I could find a card list of Jonouchi and Anzu's deck? I need to know for a contest ^-^;; Preferably the Japanese Names of the cards. 

  


Sashi sashi....oops sorry ^-^;; It's a song. Um... dammit, there was something else... um... erm... How do you all like this chapter? 

  


How come I'm barely getting any constructive criticism... . Damn you all =P Lol, j/p. I love you all *Glomps all*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~

Sennen Yubiwa Yami Mikan:

Thank you for the info ^_______^ But it's true, as someone pointed out, that there is no talk of him dying in battle...so...yeah ^-^;; Hehehe... sorry... no Malik u.u

  


Cleo:

Yay ^-^ I will. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

  


Franklin707:

Sorry *Bows* no Malik. 

  


Yami Bakura's Wife:

You don't HAVE to keep reading you know ^_^;; Sorry. And sorry Bakura, but its your destiny to lose to Yami ^-^;;

  


DarkFoxy:

Yay!! Finally some constructive criticism *Glomps* it might not be much, but it was a start ^___^ Yeah, for once I could actually write a little kid O_o I have trouble with that. Yay! You like horses ^-^ In my last life, I was a dead horse... **Said that when I was about 5, with a perfectly straight face...I didn't know why the adults were laughing u.u* 

  


Curtis Zidane Ziraa:

You'll have to see ^-^;; Its part of the ancient Egyptian horoscope thingys. 

  


Raikny: 

Lol ^-^;;; That could work...perhaps, but I have it planned out now, so yeah ^-^ You'll see. 

  


Yugi/Sonic Fan:

Soon enough?? I hope so ^-^

  


Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

Lol, Seto came back just now ^-^ And Bakura and Abayomi, you shall see =P ^___^

  


yami blue eyes white dragon:

Lol, I don't mean to be mean to Bakura. It just...happens ^_^;; And you'll see about the friend thing. Bah, oh well if your useless, at least you reviewed =P You're not really useless BTW. 

  


Meroko1:

Polar-bear-chan!!! KAWAII!!!!! XD Hmm...I'm sure I'll think of some way for them to pay for it... ^_^;;; Hehehe. 

  


Aleuwolf:

Lol, I used to go on public access computers...unfortunately, you can update shit . Hehehe, I'll update Happy Birthday Yugi when you beta it =P ^-^;; Chafulumisa is an Egyptian name. I got it off some site that has Egyptian names and stuff like that ^-^;;

  


Neko-Bakura:

Yay ^-^ Thank you. Did I update soon enough?

  


YumeTakato:

Yeah, I know O_o But I didn't know that that's why Seto didn't know his father was his father. O_o It so confuzzling, isn't it =P Thank you so much for the info *Bows*

  


Angel Of Sorrow:

Thank you ^_^ I'll be sure to do that if the evil writers block comes back ^-^

  


Amy:

Lol means laugh out loud. Someone puts it when something is funny...or in my case when nothing else comes to mind...or just so people know I'm not serious... actually, I put it a random moments for no reason at all lol. See, there I go again! It's ok, as long as you reviewed at all ^_^ I'm still sorry though. I used to get embarrassed a lot. Now I don't give a crap about what people think of me. There, embarrassment gone ^_^

  


Maliklover:

Oh! Is your appendix OK? It's ok ^-^ You had a good reason. Thank you for reviewing! I'm continuing. And I'm sorry!! I'll try to write a Malik fic later. I couldn't put him in this story!

  


Knight of Darkness:

Yes, feel loved and acknowledged ^_____^ lol ^___^


	22. Oh! I need a fun name! Um,,, The Death o...

Kaira: *Walking along* *Suddenly disappears*

Yami: O_o where did she go?

Pharaoh Yami; She fell into one of the many stories plot holes...

Yami Kaira: *Goes to mouth of hole with the Sennen Katana and begins poking Kaira with it* Hahahahahahah!

Kaira: *Grabs sword and pulls YK in*

Yami Kaira: . Damn you! *Starts pushing Kaira, who pushes back*

Yami: ... hm... you think we should get 'em out of there...?

Pharaoh Yami: ... Naw... actually, it's quite relaxing without them...

Yami: ... True.... 

Both: *sit in a lawn chain and sit lemonade*

Pharaoh Yami: Oh yeah, the story she promised you people who wanted Malik is up. It's called _Seven Simple Words. _

Yami: Yeah, so Kaira doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh *Pokes Lawyers with a stick from the lawn chair* You can go now...

  


THANK YOU TO KNIGHT OF DARKNESS FOR BETA READING THIS CHAPTER!!

  


[1] - Insert any alternative you want here. "Daammnn..." ((Old English style)). "Hot diggity damn," Old western style. "Deeaaammmnnn boy," rapper style. "Fucking hell you fucking bitch I'll fucking blow you head off!! DAMN!!" Eminem style. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Mahado walked around the streets of the town. He stopped in front of Yami - Er... Abayomi's house. 

He had just trained Mana a little, but she wasn't doing to well. He had been glad when the sun reached its highest peak, meaning he could finally go see Abayomi. 

He knocked on the door, and when he received no reply he opened it door. "Eshe? Abayomi?" He called in. "Nabooru?" He added as an afterthought. 

No reply. He took a step inside, and then began to look inside the rooms. No one was home. He paused in the hallway, thinking of where they could be. 

"Mahado!" A voice called from behind him, startling him. He whirled around, to be greeted with Abayomi flinging himself at him. 

Mahado returned the greeting, and then pulled away. He looked at Eshe. She was carrying some food, so he had figured that they were at the market. 

She waddled in, Nabooru following her. "Nabooru, Abayomi, please leave us children," Eshe said, catching the sorrowful look that Mahado was sending her. 

Abayomi and Nabooru exchanged a look, and then both scurried out of the house. 

"Did - did she give any new news? Has anything changed?" Eshe asked, sorrowfully, already knowing the answer. 

"She only gave the date Eshe. The calendars aren't always right. I had a cousin born on the thirteenth day of the first month of Akhet, and he died by being bitten by a snake," Mahado smiled. 

Eshe managed a very faint smile. "That may be true, Mahado. But, what if something happens? What if something worse happens?"

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Mahado said, taking Eshe's hands in his. "Everything will be okay... Now don't worry anymore. It's not good for the little one."

Eshe simply nodded, the sense of foreboding still deep within her heart. 

  


"So, what are we going to do?" Abayomi said, energetically, as he always was with Mahado. 

Mahado grinned. "You stiff?" He asked. 

Abayomi nodded a little. "My legs especially," he sighed. 

Mahado leaned down, his back facing Abayomi. "Get on. I know where I can take you," he said. 

Abayomi hesitated a little, before crawled onto the older boy's back. Mahado stood, and took off towards the palace. He was suppose to bring one of the physicians to Abayomi's house, but not one would leave the safety of the palace walls. But he knew he could bring Abayomi to the palace. 

"Where are we going Mahado?" Abayomi asked, his voice curious. 

"You'll see little one," Mahado said, his voice light, and playful. Abayomi fell silent, and stayed like that for the majority of the way. 

He spoke up again, when they passed Ramla's house, which was very near the palace...considering she's a priestess, it's only expected... getting of track again, aren't I?

"Mahado. Really. Where are we going?" Abayomi asked, from his place on Mahado's shoulders. 

"I told you Abayomi. Just wait a little longer, and you'll see," Mahado smiled. 

Abayomi bit his lip, and just held onto his back. Soon they were walking up to the palace walls. 

"Mahado! Aishisu told me not to come near the palace," Abayomi yelled suddenly, when he realized where Mahado was taking him. 

"I know, 'Yomi, but I know of some physicians who will get rid of you stiffness," Mahado explained airily. He stopped walking suddenly, then turned his head, so he could see Abayomi out of the corner of his eye. 

"Just to warn you, some of the people in the palace... they've been through a lot, and their minds sometimes play tricks on them. If anyone says anything to you that's odd, or anything at all like that, then just ignore them, okay?" Mahado asked, seriously. Then he laughed. "One of them even called me Prince Yami! Can you believe that?" 

Abayomi allowed himself a faint chuckle, but some sort of... picture had just come to his mind. 

  


_ "Prince Yami. It's time to go out on the balcony with your father, while he gives his annual speech about the floods," a young woman said, taking a five year old boy, who looked an awful lot like a young him by the hand. _

  


He shook his head sharply, and looked around. He was just passing through the palace gates. 

He held onto Mahado tightly, not sure what to do. "Hello Young Priest Mahado," an elderly man said, as he watered a beautiful bush that was shaped like a horse. His watery eyes widened, as he laid eyes upon Abayomi, and his mouth fell open, but he didn't say anything. 

Abayomi decided to ignore him, and face the way in which Mahado was walking. 

"Guard, may you open the door? My hands are a little full right now," Mahado said, stopping on the marble steps, just outside of the large golden door. 

A guard standing near by nodded and opened the door, looking at Abayomi curiously. 

"Who's the kid?" He asked, stepping in Mahado's path. Mahado tilted his head to Abayomi slightly. 

"He's some kid from the village, named Abayomi Ishaq. The Pharaoh has given him permission to enter the palace, to see one of the physicians on some muscle problem's he's been having since _he fought the emseh_," Mahado said, laying strong emphasis on the last words of his sentence. 

"You mean this is the kid that... this is the son of - he may enter," the guard said, seeming to be at a loss for words. 

Abayomi blinked. He didn't think that fighting the emseh was that big of a deal. The son of who exactly? These are what he wanted to ask Mahado as they walked into the great hall of the palace, but as he entered, he seemed to feel that he shouldn't say anything. In fact, it made him feel a little afraid. It was an irrational fear, there really was no reason to it, which he could think of, yet he felt he didn't want to be there. 

Mahado tilted his head slightly to the boy on his back. "Is something the matter?" He asked. 

Abayomi shook his head. "Why?"

"You're shaking," Mahado answered, slowing his step. 

"Just excited to be in the palace is all," Abayomi said, laughing nervously. 

"Hmm..." Mahado groaned, as though he didn't exactly believe Abayomi, but wasn't going to argue against him. 

Soon Abayomi found himself being carried into a room. In the middle of the room, there was a stone bed-like thing, with a woman standing in the corner, rubbing an ointment on her hands. She turned to Mahado and Abayomi as they entered. Then she gestured to the stone bed-like thing. 

"Just lay on your stomach on that," he said. Mahado lowered Abayomi to the ground. Abayomi looked at Mahado questionably, and when Mahado looked at the bed, Abayomi walked towards it cautiously, before laying on it. 

"Take off your clothes," the woman commanded. Abayomi's eyes widened, and the woman sighed when she noticed his tense up. "If you are that self-conscious, just take off the top part. 

Abayomi looked at Mahado, unsure. Mahado just nodded, and Abayomi soon found himself sliding the top half of his outfit to his waist, since it was attached to the bottom half. 

Abayomi looked straight ahead, his chin resting on his hands, as he lay on his stomach once again. 

He shivered slightly as the woman's cold and oily hands fell upon his back, and he turned to Mahado once again, only to see the priest walking out of the room. 

"Mahado?" Abayomi squeaked, as the woman began to run a particularly sensitive spot on the small of his back. 

"Hush young pr - one," the woman said. "Priest Mahado has much important business to attend to around the palace, he doesn't have time to watch me work."

"Uh... what is your work exactly?" Abayomi asked, trying to turn his head around to look at her. 

The woman chuckled. "I'm a physician. I'm also a masseuse, if someone is stiff, like you are now, they come to me and I loosen up their muscles. There's more to my job, but this is all you need to know. Now relax. You are so tense," she said, massaging the middle of his back now. 

Abayomi sighed, and looked at the door Mahado just exited. He could have at least told Abayomi what he was planning. Abayomi closed his eyes, and allowed his muscles to relax under the strong hands of the woman. 

  
  
  


Mahado turned to corner, head hanging, heading towards the training building where they trained new priests to control their baa, and summon their kaa. ((I think that's how it works anyways O_o... I never did understand the whole Baa, Kaa, Heka aspect...)). 

"Hey, Mahado, watch it," a woman's voice snapped his head up. 

"Aishisu..." Mahado addressed her, somewhat startled. 

"Weren't you going to go to Yami's house?" She asked, looking at him. 

Mahado nodded. "I've already been. He's with Aziza right now," Mahado answered her. 

"Aziza huh? I thought _you _were going to massage him," Aishisu grinned playfully. 

"Aishisu! I already told you! I'm not going to massage Yami," he answered back, glaring. 

"Aww... but Mahado, you love him ever so much," she said back, puckering up her lips like she was going to kiss the air. "Oh! I see, you're afraid you won't be good enough and that Abayomi won't like you after you screw up."

"I don't live Yami!" Mahado yelled, then lowered his voice, "I wish you would stop saying that."

"Aww, you don't want me to speak the truth then?"

Mahado glared and then walked away. "Well, now I don't want to ask you out anymore," he grumbled, walking down the hall. 

Aishisu followed him where her eyes, for a while, until he turned a corner briskly. "Damn!" Aishisu cursed, then went the way Mahado had come from. [1]

  
  


"So how this does loosen my muscles?" Abayomi questioned, as Aziza needed the skin near his shoulders. 

"Well, you see," Aziza began to answer. "It stimulates your feeling, and your blood runs faster, and that makes less stress and tension in you muscles."

Abayomi blinked. He still didn't understand, but he decided not to ask anymore. It would probably only confuse him more. 

Suddenly Aishisu walked through the door. "Hello Aziza. Hello 'Yomi," she smiled. 

"Hello Aishisu," Abayomi smiled, while Aziza simply nodded respectfully. 

Aishisu kneeled down in front of Abayomi. "How are you enjoying your massage?" She asked. He smiled. 

"It feels good," he grinned. 

"I should hope so. Aziza is the best masseuse this side of the Nile," Aishisu grinned. Aziza quickly said thank you, bowing. 

Aishisu got up. "Well, I have to go check to see how my student's meditation is going. Shadah's student and mine can never seem to concentrate when they're near each other. 

"Bye Aishisu," Abayomi said. She smiled. 

"Priestess Aishisu," Aziza said. Aishisu faced her. "Tell Priest Mahado I should be finished with the Young Abayomi Ishaq shortly, so he should come for him shortly."

Aishisu nodded, then she swept out of the room elegantly. 

"Are you sore anywhere else?" Azizu asked. 

Abayomi smiled. "Just my thighs, but I'll get by," he answered. 

Azizu smiled slightly. "Are you sure... I could massage those too if you wouldn't mind?" 

Abayomi shook his head, and sat up. "I'll be fine," he smiled. She smiled back, as he pulled the top of his clothes back over his chest.

Mahado sat against the wall, watching as the Priest Shimon trained Mana, and a few of the other students of the priesthood. 

He looked at the book in his lap, his lips moving silently as he read over the pages of the book. 

_"A blood red moon can mean many things. Death of a great one, or one loved by many. It can mean war, or war that is coming. Those who see a blood red moon are often plagued with bad luck for quite a while, but not often.'_

"Mahado," a voice snapped him out of the pages of the book, and he looked up into the face of Aishisu. 

"Yes?" He asked, closing the book. 

"Yami's finished with Aziza, you can go get him now," Aishisu said. Mahado looked at the students one last time before he stood up, and brushed himself off. Then, he left in the direction of Aziza's room

  
  
  


Soon, Mahado came into the room. Abayomi got up and walked to him. "How you feeling kiddo?" Mahado asked. 

Abayomi's grin widened. "I feel great!" He exclaimed. 

"Great, does that mean that you wanna take a tour of the palace?" Mahado asked. Abayomi nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Show me everything!" He exclaimed. 

Mahado smiled, and began to lead Abayomi around the palace. 

Suddenly, a teenage boy ran around the corner, nearly plowing into Mahado and Abayomi. 

He looked at Abayomi then looked away angrily at Mahado. "The Pharaoh wishes to have you in his presence, and _him_," the boy sneered the last word, and jerked his thumb towards the tri-colored haired boy.

Abayomi blinked and looked between the boy and Mahado. He nearly immediately recognized the boy from the one who had ran into him a few years back, but couldn't figure out why he was so angry with him. 

"He wishes to see – is the Pharaoh alright?" Mahado asked urgently. 

The boys lip curled in disdain. "Why don't you come and see for yourself?" 

"Seto! I - Just - Let's go kiddo, we'll go see the Pharaoh now," Mahado said, not knowing what to say. 

Abayomi nodded, then followed the boy, Seto, and Mahado down the hall. Soon they had come to a narrower hallway, looking forbidding and dark, as though it didn't want anyone to walk through it. 

Abayomi hesitated, as did Mahado, as Seto carried on. Mahado began walking also, but for some odd reason, Abayomi's legs didn't want to go any further down the hallway. 

Mahado turned around. "'Yomi, you coming?" He asked. 

Abayomi didn't move. He found he couldn't even reply. He took a step backwards. 

"Hey, Abayomi... you look a little pale," Mahado said, taking a step towards Abayomi. 

Abayomi took another step back, but his foot slipped, and soon he found himself falling. Mahado shot forward, and grabbed Abayomi's wrist before he fell completely, and Abayomi found that if he would've fallen all the way, he would've hit his head on the wall pretty hard. 

"Are you okay?" Mahado asked, his voice filled with concern. 

Abayomi nodded. "Um, I - I - I don't th -think I can go there," Abayomi stuttered, looking into the foreboding hall. 

"Want me to carry you?" Mahado asked. "The Pharaoh asked for your presents directly." 

Abayomi found himself nodding, before he knew what he was doing, and soon he found himself on his friends back for the second time that day. He hid his face in between Mahado's shoulder blades, his eyes closed tightly. 

A boney hand soon was laid across Abayomi's shoulder. He jumped and looked into the ancient, wrinkled face, of the man with the golden eye. 

He shied backwards, falling out of Mahado's grip and falling on his back to the ground. Seto let out a short, huff, which sounded an awful lot like a laugh. 

Abayomi glared at him. Then the man with the gold eye kneeled down in front of Abayomi. It took all of his will power to not back away, or poke the eye.

"I just want to warn you, that the Pharaoh is dying, so he is a little delusional. If he says anything that seems strange to you, just go along with it, okay?" the man said. 

Abayomi nodded, then was led into the old mans room with Mahado. 

  


On the bed lay an old man, who probably looked much older then he was. His cheeks and eyes were sunken in, his eyes ringed with the black marks on insomnia. His breathing was ragged and scattered. 

"My Pharaoh?" Mahado asked, drawing the old mans gaze. Both the boys had to keep from flinching, the old mans old eyes seeming to have a glaze over them. 

The old man smiled, and Abayomi couldn't help but think that it was a warm smile, despite the condition of the face it graced. "Ah, my son. You have decided to see me in my final moments of life," The Pharaoh wheezed.

Abayomi looked up at Mahado. He had never said anything about being the son of the pharaoh. 

"Mahado, bring my boy close to me," he said, and Abayomi blinked. Did the old man just say that _he _was his son?

"Yes sire," Mahado said quietly, before taking Abayomi by his shoulders, and leading him closer to the old man. And suddenly, Abayomi didn't want to be there anymore. He wanted to be anywhere but there. 

The oppressive air of death hung heavily around his head, and his ears began to buss annoyingly. 

Why was Mahado doing this? Why was he leading him closer to this old, decrepit old mad. 

Despite the warm smile that played on the old man's lips, Abayomi couldn't help but feel afraid of this man. That, despite his condition, that the old man was going to hurt him. 

He closed his eyes tightly as the man, the Pharaoh, raised his arms, and he almost stepped away, until he felt The Pharaoh wrap him in a gentle embrace. 

He opened his eyes widely, and in turn wrapped his arms around the old man, trying not to cringe when he could feel every rib sticking out from his chest, and every vertebra in his back, jutting out through his linen. 

"My son, I am so sorry for how I had treated you. I deserved not being able to lay my eyes on you for the past two years. But, you leaving me have probably helped me more then it hurt me. Thanks to you, I got to pull the country out of the slums, into the country it is today. 

"I was always more of a Pharaoh trying to teach you to be like me, then I was a father. I forgot you were just a boy, and that you needed a father," The Pharaoh said, speaking quietly into his son's ear. 

"You mother. She was a very beautiful woman. I suppose, another reason that I was so cruel to you, was because I loved your mother so much. She died in childbirth."

  
  


_ SMACK! Abayomi fell to the floor. "That's not right boy! You're never going to do anything right like that!"_

  
  


_ "Why do you treat him like that?" Abayomi_ _stood outside of a room that contained The Pharaoh Akunamakanon, and Priest Shimon. _

_ "He needs to learn how to be a proper ruler! If he hadn't killed his mother -" Abayomi left then. _

  
  
  


Abayomi shook his head violently as images rushed into his head. "My son? Yami?" Akunamakanon asked, his voice sounding hurt. 

Abayomi pushed away from him violently. "Don't touch me!" He screamed, holding his head. "Don't touch me you crazy old man! I don't know _how_ you did that to me! Just - just - You can't - GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

Mahado grabbed Abayomi by the shoulders, stopping the boy from charging at Akunamakanon. He pried Abayomi's hands from his head, and down to his side, and then grabbed Abayomi by the face, making him look at him. 

"Shush, 'Yomi. Calm down," he said soothingly. Abayomi's darting, frantic eyes slowly began to relax, and his ragged, shallow breaths became deeper and more controlled. 

Mahado looked at the Pharaoh, prepared to apologized for Abayomi's behavior, when he saw Akunamakanon's eyes. They weren't shocked, of angry or anything. In fact, they looked sorrowful, as though they were expecting this. 

"Yami, I just want to tell you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better father to you," Akunamakanon said, slipping the pyramid puzzle from around his shoulders. 

Mahado's eyes widened. Never once had he seen the Pharaoh without his puzzle. "Yami, please, come here once again," he said. 

Abayomi shook his head frantically, looking up at Mahado, his eyes filled with fear and confusion. 

"Please 'Yomi. Do it for me, if not for him," Mahado said. Abayomi took a ragged breath, and stepped close to the pharaoh. 

Akunamakanon took a gold box off of the stone ledge near his bed. Then he took the puzzle, and held it in his hand. It fell into many pieces, all in the box. 

"Yami... I want you to solve this puzzle," Akunamakanon said, placing a golden lid over it. 

Abayomi nodded, taking the puzzled. Then, once again, Akunamakanon wrapped his arms around him, in a fatherly embrace. 

"For the sake of the justice you believe in, no matter what, never turn your back," he whispered, the ending words nearly lost. 

Those were the last words that ever escaped the Pharaoh's lips. He fell limp in Abayomi's arms, and Abayomi laid him down on his bed carefully. 

He didn't know the man, he was just a crazy old man. That's what he kept telling himself. A crazy old man, who had implanted horrible pictures in his mind. But, Abayomi couldn't stop the tears that were burning in his eyes. He let them fall, as he closed the now dead mans eyes, and his tears splattered in tiny droplets on the golden box.

He brought it close to his chest, bringing his knees close to him, and let his tears fall.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira: *Huffing, dirty and sweaty* We FINALLY got out of the plot hole you bastards .

Yami Kaira: No help to YOU TWO .

Yami and Pharaoh Yami: O_o... *Hide lemonade behind them*

Yami: How did you get out?

Kaira: It's called _Team Work_ .

Yami Kaira: Yeah!

Pharaoh Yami: Wow O_o... didn't expect you two to come up with something like that...

YK and Kaira: . GRRRR!!! *Start walking angrily towards them, but fall in another plot hole*

Yami and PY: O_o... we better go before they get out again... *Take of running but also fall into a plot hole*

Yami: O_O Ow!! Get off of me! You way like, 300 pounds, don't you?

Pharaoh Yami: You get off me first . You're no feather yourself...

Yami Kaira: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami Bakura's Wife: Heh ^_^;; and this took you longer to read, right?? Yay! More Mahado - Aishisu interaction =P

  


Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

Like I said before, you shall see... I'm so cruel, aren't I? I'm still deciding on whether or not Seto will find out by the end of this fic... most likely not... Abayomi will find out by the end of the fic ^_^;;; I don't know, will you run out of questions?? XD I highly doubt the world will end though. Yay ^_^ Hypernessnessness is gooooddd... lol. 

  
  


JK: 

Yes!! Prove them wrong MWAHAHAHAH*Cough cough* HAHAHHA..... yeah ^_^;; Hehehe... I'm just a little hyper...

  
  


Chibi Chibi Tenshi:

I'm not sure if it actually worked, but it lasted the entire 5000 years of Egypt, so it couldn't be completely pointless. Yes, Mana is the DMG ^_^

  


Rurouni_agra:

Lol ^-^ Dreadfully sorry about the whole Bakery deal ^_^ Yay ^_^ Someone who likes no fics likes mine!! *Glomps* Lol ^_^ okz, glomp away ^_^ Pharaoh Yami's here for everyone's glomping pleasure!! *Glomps him*

Pharaoh Yami: U.U I feel so used...

  
  


Aleuwolf:

Yep ^_^ The thing in Mana's mind was her Kaa... or Baa... O_o I don't know, one of the two. Um... you shall see what the blood red moon means!! Mwahahaha!!! *Shifty eyes* Okay... you see... I don't plan ahead in fics O_o So at the time I wrote it, I had no idea what the hell it meant O_o... Hehehe ^_^

  
  


Amy:

Lol ^-^ N/p. YAY!! HAIL THE MIGHTY SHONEN JUMP ^-^ lol. I have that issue ^_^ Fun fun. Lol

  


Meroko-san:

He will....eventually, but once he gets it back, I'll most likely end the fic ^_^;;; I have to perfect ending planned out =P Did he make up well enough? I hope so u.u Yes!! I love all their nicknames ^_^ heheh ^_^ Fuzzy!!!

  


Cleo:

heh ^-^;; I'm glad you liked it!! 

  


Malik Lover:

heh . That sux. Oh yeah ^_^ The Malik story is up. _"Seven Simple Words."_

  
  


Kura Chan NCK:

awww poor you u.u Naw, you're a good authoress ^_^;;; No where near as many plot holes and mistakes as mine...

  
  


Yami Blue Eyes White Dragon:

Heh ^-^ no problem. Yeah, I'm going with the whole symbol of death thingy, but I think it's also a Christian sign for the Apocalypse or the Rapture or whatever you wanna call it O_o...

  


Link the traveler:

I'm glad you think so ^_^ Thank you ^-^

  
  


Silverlight3:

Lol ^-^;; I hope I posted soon enough. Yeah, if Seto _does _become Pharaoh, all hell probably will break loose, so I don't think I'll let him have that position. Aww lol ^-^ I should be happy that you can't find criticism, huh? Lol ^-^ Thankies!

  
  


Tahoerollo:

Bah s'all good ^_^;;. Thankies for the spelling! Weee!! Wow O_o that's cool ^-^ heheh. Lol

  


Millennium: ((To review on ch. 2))

I'm glad you like it ^_^ Yep, that's the first chapter ^_^ No worries ^_^

  


Millennium: ((To review on ch. 3))

Heheh ^_^;; I'm glad you like my little authoress' notes ^-^ Fun fun! Actually, from when I began writing, to where I am now, I've read the manga, and Anzu and Jonouchi aren't even in it. I mean, they are, but it's their present selves ^_^;;; hehehe. 

  


Millennium: ((To review on ch. 1))

Lol, they aren't in order because ff.net is a little ass and they screwed them all up . Yeah, I'm just a little mad, but oh well ^-^;; 

  


Millennium: **To review on ch. 4**

There were censored bits? **Goes off to re read chapter** **Gasp** O_O My computers being stupid and won't let me read it ^-^;; so I can't really say, most likely, it was because I didn't want to write anything there?? Yep yep ^_^ Chibi Kaira is cute!!

Kyla: Yay!! Me cute!! *Cute smile*

Kaira-chan: The wedding u.u it never happened u.u *Sniff sniff*

Pharaoh Yami: Thank Ra...

Kaira-chan: Oh shut up. 

  


Millennium: **To review on ch.5**

Really? That really sux . I'm glad that my story is keeping you entertained though =P ^-^

  


Millennium: **To Review on ch. 6**

I'm glad you thought the ending of the chapters are good! Yay ^_^ lol. I like to end things =P Well... sorta... if I really liked to end things, this story would be done by now ^-^;; Hehehe... 

  


Millennium: **To review on ch. 7**

yep yep ^_^ The chapters will be long =P Unfortunately one of my best friends can't stand reading long chapters, and the only reason she's still reading this is because she's my friend ^_^;; And I kinda told her the ending... lol ^-^

  


Millennium: **To review on ch. 8**

Yes that was suppose to be animal T-T.... and yes, after I reread that while back, I noticed that and banged my head on the wall for about an hour, the Yami thing...

  


Millennium: **To review on ch. 9**

Lol, you didn't give me much to review with, now didja? Lol ^-^;; S'ok. 

  


Millennium: *To review on ch. 10**

Oooo ^-^ Sounds like fun =P I'm glad you like those chapters ^_^ hehehe. 

  


Millennium: **To review on ch. 11**

Yes, Bakery is suppose to be Bakura, but see, I didn't have a beta reader back then, nor did I read over my Chapter, so I didn't notice until I had already gotten some reviews, and I'm a little obsessed with reviews ^_^;; The thing about Bakura killing Yami?? Well, I had writers block, and in order to get rid of it I either 1) Write really odd beginning authoress notes, or 2) make up a little mini story on the story ^_^;; Usually it's an extra chapter but... Meh *Shrugs*

  


Millennium: **To review on chappy 12**

Lol ^-^;; characters always die ^_^;; I don't think I'm going to kill off very many people though ^-^;; lol. So, no worries. And even if I did, because I'm planning on killing some characters for the point of angst, it won't be because of Bakura ^_^;; hehe. Lol. 

  


Pan:

I continued!! I hope it was soon enough. 


	23. The new Elected Priests,,, what a boring...

Kaira-chan: O_O Wow, two updates in a row, you all should be happy. 

Yami Kaira: Yes... be happy that she updated this one two days in a row, when she has TWENTY other fics she SHOULD be working on...

Kaira-chan: Oh lighten up, YK

Yami: Well...she _does _have a point. What about the fans of all your other fics?

Kaira-chan: What about them?

Yami: .... Oi... *Glare glare*

Kaira-chan: O_O Why don't all of you lighten up?

Pharaoh Yami: I'm happy you decided to update this so soon...

Kaira-chan: See! Why can't you all be more like him?

Yami and Yami Kaira: HE'S THE STAR OF THE FIC!!!!

Pharaoh Yami: So...

Kyla: I'm happy ^_^

Yami Kaira; That's because, dear, you're an idiot, and you're happy with whatever Kaira does...

Kyla: O~O ... so??

Kaira: Nothing dear. She means nothing by that comment *Hugs her*

Kyla: ^_^ *Hugs back*

Yami: Aww ^_^ How cute

Yami Kaira: Isn't someone suppose to do the disclaimer?

Pharaoh Yami: But I _always _do it...

Yami: Wrong. Ok, here it is. _Kaira-chan does in now way own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of it's characters. That honor belongs to Kazuki Takahashi of Japan, somewhere Kaira-chan has never even visited. However, she does own Nabooru, Eshe, Apophis, Adio, Bakari, Anuba, Anuba's father, Nanu, and Nanu's parents. If you wish to use any of these characters, please ask Kaira-chan._

  


EGYPTIAN NAMES:

Apophis: Meaning Unknown

Adio: Righteous 

Bakari: Noble Oath

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EGYPTIAN INFO:

October 22 Day 23 of the Third Month of Akhet

_Very Adverse _

It is the day Ra judges. 

Anyone born on this day will not live. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Abayomi lay in his blankets in the hall of the house like thing that he lived in with Nabooru and Eshe. 

He clicked together a two chunks of gold, and smiled broadly, before fishing in the golden box for more strangely shaped golden chunks. 

He felt a presents behind him as he tried futility to fit together the two pieces of gold. "What is it Nabooru?" He asked absentmindedly, putting the piece of gold down and picking up another one. His face was set in a hard determination that not many ten year olds possessed.

He felt the person behind him sit down directly beside him on their knees, and peer over his shoulder. "Geeze, you've been working on that thing non-stop for nearly a week and you only have that much done?" Nabooru asked, eyeing in distaste the few scattered, connected pieces of the puzzle. 

"It's harder then it looks 'Nabby-chan," he snapped irritatedly, picking up a different piece of puzzle. "Every time I get close to finishing it, I can't do anything else, so I have to take it all apart and restart. Now _what _do you want? I told you not to bother me!" 

"You have a guest," she said, airily. "But if you don't want to see then, I suppose that I could send them away..."

"Who is it?" Abayomi snapped, getting more and more frustrated with every failed piece, and every word spoken between he and Nabooru. He distinctly remembered telling his friends not to bother him, that he was busy. Well, told Jonouchi anyway. Bakura and he weren't really friends, so he didn't expect him to come around anytime soon, and all the other kids had listened to their parents two years ago when their parents told them not to play with him. 

Now they all wanted to, but Abayomi made it clear he didn't want to be friends with any of them. The only reason they were probably only talking to him now was because the Pharaoh had given him the gold puzzle, he had a horse, and he had fought a emseh. 

"No, no. It's okay, I'll tell her to go away," Nabooru said lightly, but there was a distinct mocking in her voice. 

"Who? Whose her?" Abayomi asked, as far as he could recall, he didn't know any females who would come to visit him. Except Aishisu, but since she was a priestess, she was busying herself with Mahado and the other priests, trying to prepare the Pharaoh's grand burial, and trying to decide who would be the next pharaoh. 

"I believe her name was Nanu. You know, the pretty one who you so heroically saved from the emseh," Nabooru said dramatically, but with a very obvious romantic teasing. 

Abayomi jumped up quickly, turning around. He ignored the puzzle that clattered to the floor. There standing behind Nabooru, blushing brightly, was the small, delicate Nanu. 

Abayomi turned slightly red himself. "Uh... hi," he muttered. 

Nabooru looked between them both, smirking. "I'm going to Anuba's," Nabooru said, before walking out the door, a slight bounce in her step that wasn't usually there. 

"Uh... hi," Nanu said quietly, looking at the floor. "Um... I was just wondering if maybe you were going to the New Pharaoh's Proclamation," she said, finding a dust bunny that was hiding under the table rather interesting, then her eyes shot to the golden, incomplete puzzle laying at Abayomi's feet. "But of course, if you're busy..."

Abayomi eyes also fell upon the puzzle at his feet. "Yeah, I'm going," he said, brushing away the puzzle with his foot. "Uh... maybe I could go with you or something," he said. She smiled and nodded. 

"Great. I'll see you there at sunset," she said, before she left. 

He watched her leave, and sat back down, to begin working on the puzzle once again.

  
  


The sun was low on the horizon when Abayomi packed up the puzzle, and hid the golden box within Nabooru's room. Then he walked over his own bed, and knocked on Eshe's bedroom door. 

"Eshe..." Abayomi called into the darkness of her room. He saw her form laying on the ground, her now large stomach rising and falling with each breath she took. 

"Yes Abayomi?" She asked. 

"Are you going to go to the New Pharaoh's Proclamation?" He stood up straight, and spoke quietly, unsure of how to act. Eshe seemed really worried about the child birth, and both he and Nabooru knew it was soon. They often stayed up late talking about it, sometimes arguing over silly things like the sex of the baby, or discussing more serious matters, like trying to figure out what was bothering Eshe, and Mahado whenever he had come to talk to her about it. 

"I don't think so child. I'm not feeling to well," she said softly. 

Abayomi flinched at not only the words, but the fragility of her voice. "Are you okay? I could stay home," Abayomi said, unsure of what else to say. 

"Don't worry. This is just the sickness of a pregnant woman. I experience it with Nabooru too. Go on," Nabooru said, gesturing to Abayomi for him to leave her. 

Abayomi nodded, and backed out, not turning his back to her. She heard him close the door as he walked outside. She sighed and looked at her stomach. "I just hope that it will be just like Nabooru's birth..."

  
  
  


Abayomi's eyes scanned along the crowd. Trying to find his raven haired friend in the crowd of Egyptians was harder then finding a single tooth in the mouth of a emseh. Which was rather hard, considering they had so many, plus they could bite off you hand or head or whatever other miscellaneous body part you put in they're gapping maws. 

Luckily for him, he was rather easy to spot, and soon he heard his voice being called out. He looked around to see Nanu waving to him across the sea of bodies. He jogged over to her. "Hello Nanu," he smiled. 

"Hello Abayomi," she grinned back. She looked to the two adults standing behind her. "These are my parents Abayomi," she smiled gesturing to them.

He smiled at them. "Hello," he said. They glared back at him coldly. Obviously, they were some of the few adults who weren't as impressed with his fight with the emseh. He was happy, despite their obvious distaste for him though. At least they stuck with their feeling instead of being one of the first to jump up and praise him for something he only did to survive. 

"There are certainly a lot of people here, huh?" A man behind Abayomi said. Abayomi looked at him, and was surprise to see that he was talking to Abayomi. His initial shock faded quickly when he realized that the man was Anuba's father, and standing to his right were Anuba and Nabooru. 

"Yeah," Abayomi smiled and nodded. He like Anuba's father. When all the other adults wouldn't let their children near Abayomi, Anuba's father always let Anuba be friends with him, and occasionally invited him, Eshe and Nabooru over for dinner, nearly as much as Eshe invited Anuba and him over for dinner at their own house.

"Where's mama?" Nabooru asked immediately, after looking around and not seeing her. 

"She said she wasn't feeling well, so she stayed at him," Abayomi answered. 

"Hello Aba," Anuba greeted. He hadn't seen much of Abayomi in quite a while. 

"Hello Anuba."

"Abayomi! My mama and papa are going to try and get closer, come on," he felt Nanu gently tugging at his clothes. Abayomi smiled, waved good-bye to Nabooru, Anuba and Anuba's father, and then weaved his way through the people with Nanu in order to reach her parents. 

Just as they made it to her parents, the crowd went silent. Abayomi and Nanu tried to jump up to see what was happening, but couldn't see over the heads of the much taller adults. 

Nanu's mother smiled as she scooped her Nanu into her arms, so Nanu could see. There was much more hesitation on her father's part, as he finally picked up Abayomi. 

Up there, Abayomi could see that Ramla had worked her way onto the stage, and was now standing in front of the civilians. 

As soon as the last speakers whisper disappeared into the night air, for indeed the sun had set, she began speaking. 

"There has been much debate over who should be the next Pharaoh," she started, and the whispers started again. She silenced them by a wave of her hand. 

"This is a very difficult choice. Usually, the Pharaoh's son becomes the next Pharaoh after his journey to the West. Or, the Pharaoh's daughters husband, depending if he had a son. If the Pharaoh has no offspring, his advisor or a different relative takes to the throne. 

"The Pharaoh indeed has a son, as many of you know. And he is indeed alive. But, also, as you all should know, he is in no... position to take to the throne just yet."

It seemed to Abayomi, that Ramla's gaze had fallen on him as she spoke. "Many of the priest's had thought that, despite his ... condition, he should still be our ruler. However, the Priests and the Priestess' who have met his son after the... accident, all discouraged this course of action. 

"So, next was the decision of whether it should be the Pharaoh's brother, or his mentor who took to the throne. After many days and nights of debate, we have come to a decision," Ramla pause, allowing the information to sink into the minds of the people.

It seemed to Abayomi that as the pause grew longer, the tension in the air began to rise, and soon whispers of speculation on who would be the next ruler grew to a low, but loud buzzing. 

Ramla cleared her throat, and waved her hands in silence. "I give you our new ruler." The old man with the golden eye stood up. "High Priest Akunadin is our new Pharaoh, until the Prince is in the proper position to rule. Priest Shimon shall keep his position as the Pharaoh's mentor and advisor, and our new High Priest, is Seto." 

Abayomi stared in awe as the teenage boy, who had alerted he and Mahado about the Pharaoh dying, stepped onto the balcony. 

"Priest Apophis has retired from the title of Priest in his old age, and has willingly given up his Sennen Rod, to the young Seto, whom, the New Pharaoh Akunadin has recommended for the job, despite his age." Ramla opened her mouth, as if to say something else, but her voice caught in her throat, and she turned away. 

Priest Shimon, the priest who had helped Abayomi make some decisions on his life, instead stood up, and took Ramla's place. 

"Due to Apophis' decision to retire, and due to young Priest Seto's rise to power, the rest of us old folks have decided it's best that we retire also, and give up our items to the new Elected Priests," Shimon said, his voice carrying over the sea of people. 

"We are going through a great change for the country, but changes do happen." He looked to Ramla, and she nodded sullenly. 

"I would like to call upon Priestess Ramla, and Priestess Aishisu." Abayomi couldn't stop the smile of pride, as Aishisu walked onto the balcony.

Aishisu got on her left knee, her right one pulled up to her chest. Ramla took the tauk off from around her neck, and placed in Aishisu's outstretched palms. Aishisu's fingers wrapped around the cool metal. 

Then, Aishisu stood up, and faced the people. Her normally quiet voice, was now loud, and filled their ears, sounding musical. "I, Aishisu, now lay claim on the Sennen Tauk. I promise, I will try my hardest to protect the Pharaoh, and to be the best Priestess I can be. I will try to calm the wrath of the gods, and give as much as I can to the people."

The people cheered, Abayomi among the loudest. 

Ramla walked off of the balcony, Aishisu standing off to the side. 

"Next, I call up Priest Adio and Priest Karum," Shimon said. Up walked two men, who looked like they could be father and son. 

The younger of the two was about Aishisu and Mahado's age, maybe a little older, and had shoulder length black hair, and though he wasn't very pleasing to the eye, Abayomi could tell he would probably be a very good Priest. ((Sorry, I personally don't think he's that good looking ^-^;;;)). 

Like Aishisu, the young one also got on his knee, and lowered his head to the old man. The man placed a scale, with the eye of Ra into his open palms, and the boy stood up. 

"I, Karum, promise that I too will try my best to become a great priest, maybe even as good as my father," he smiled at the older man, who smiled back, proud. "I shall try to live up to my new title as an elected priest, and protect the Pharaoh, the people and my fellow priests and priestesses."

The people cheered, as Adio exited the balcony, and Karum stood beside Aishisu. They talked together quietly, Karum putting the tauk around Aishisu's neck, until Shimon once again stood up. 

"Next, I would like to call upon Priest Shadah," he said. Another boy, same age as Mahado, walked on. His head was covered, and his face was nearly hidden by his hood of cloth. He knelt down in front of Shimon, same way as the priests who had come before him. Shimon slipped the Sennen Anhk from his clothes, and Abayomi found himself slightly apprehensive. It hadn't occurred to him that Shimon would be giving up his possistion as an elected priest. 

Abayomi watched on in mute aprehention, as his mentor handed her Ahnk to the man who he had never seen before. 

The man, Shadah stood up. "I, Shadah, New Priest of the Sennen Ahnk, promise this." he said to the people. "I'll be as loyal to the Pharaoh as I can, I hope he remembers these words. I'll try my best to protect him, even if it means risking my own life."

Abayomi listened to the words, and he suddenly didn't feel so apprehensive about the priest. He could tell, by the tone of his voice, that he truly did mean the words he had prepared. 

Shadah went, and stood beside Aishisu and Karum. 

Shimon cleared his throat one last time. Abayomi knew it was nearly over, since only one more man stood in the line of the old Elected Priests. Abayomi crossed his fingers, his breath catching in his throat. He had noticed that Mahado wasn't there yet, and he despretally wanted him to be there. 

"I call upon Priest Bakari," Shimon said, "and Priest Mahado." Abayomi cheered silently, not wanting to cause a scene. But as the seconds ticked by, and Mahado still hadn't appeared in the doorway, Abayomi began to stiffen. He didn't want Mahado to miss this, this was his chance to achieve his goal. 

Just as Shimon opened his mouth to speak again, to name the next priest, Mahado ran onto the balcony. 

Shimon smiled. "Ho ho ho, so he finally decided to show up," he smiled. Mahado gulped, and turned to Aishisu. He had the posture of someone who was about to whisper some great secret to someone, before the Priest Bakari cleared his throat. 

"It is bad enough to have kept us waiting," he said, "but save the whisperings for after you become an elected priest." 

Mahado looked at the man, then back at Aishisu, before stepping up to him, and kneeling down. He accepted the Sennen Ring in his outstreched hands, then stood up, and faceed the people. 

"These past two years, I have spent quite a lot of time in the village," he started. "I have seen it rise up, from the poor shape it used to be in, to the wealthy city it is now. I have witnessed young people grow, and I have also mourned when the elderly passed on. I've seen new born's in the comforting arms of their mothers, and I have seen new couples wed. I've been through a lot with the village, and so, as a Elected Priest, I will try my best to keep the village prospering." He waited for the loud roar of cheers to dim down before he continued.

"But, unlike my fellow new elected priests, I will not pledge my undying loyalty to the Pharaoh." With these words, everything went silent. It seemed that even the wind had stopped blowing gently, tousling the hair of each person. 

Everyone stood gapping at him, waiting for him to continue. "For, it was announced, even today, Pharaoh Akunadin, is only temporarily the Pharaoh, until the rightful heir is in the proper condition to rule. I pledge, my undying loyalty to the Prince. I pledge my life to him, my very soul. And, until his return to the Throne, I shall obey the will of Pharaoh Akunadin. If I pledge my undying loyalty to him, what happens when the true Pharaoh reclaims the throne? Will I truly be loyal to either of them? So, the Prince, hear my words, and remember them. From this day forward, I shall only be loyal to you, my soul belongs to you."

The crowd, the priests, no one knew what to do, or what to say. They stood there dumb-founded, until two lone clap began to fill the air. 

It took everyone a moment to discover that, it was Abayomi, and surprisingly, Akunadin. Mahado bowed in gratefulness towards the Pharaoh, before walking up to Aishisu again. As he whispered something to her, once again Shimon began to speak. 

"We have decided, that, as odd as it may be, Pharaoh Akunadin will also stay as an Elected Priest, for he has grown rather attached to his item." The crowd burst into laughter, but Abayomi noticed that both Mahado and Aishisu were both looking grim. Aishisu said something to Akunadin, and his face to grew grim. He said something to Ramla, and then Mahado, Aishisu and Ramla each walked off of the balcony. 

Abayomi blinked, wondering what was going on, the words of Shimon's speech becoming nothing but a low mumble, of which he couldn't make out the words.

Soon, it seemed that the speech was over, for Nanu's father dropped Abayomi suddenly, and if it weren't for his reflexes and agility, he would've fallen on his behind. 

"Good show Abayomi," a cruel voice cut through the air. Abayomi turned, along with Nanu and her parents, and there, standing in the midst of the crowd, was the white haired Bakura. 

"Bakura..." Abayomi said, somewhat suspious. 

"I can't believe that you wasted your time here," Bakura said, looking at the people who were now heading home, and then his eyes traveled up to the balcony where the majority of the priests, and there Pharaoh still stood. 

"You're here, aren't you?" Abayomi shot back quickly. 

"I only came to find you," he said. As those words left his mouth, Nabooru, Anuba and Anuba's father walked up.

"Ahh, 'Nabby-chan'. So nice of you to join us. I was just telling Abayomi here how a bunch of those so-called 'just' priests just broke into your house. I suppose they thought that while everyone was here, they could get in without anyone noticing," Bakura said, a grin playing along his lips. 

Abayomi and Nabooru looked at each other. "How do you I know you're telling the truth?" Abayomi asked curtly. 

"Have I ever lied to you?" Bakura asked innocently. Abayomi thought over the time they had together. 

"No..." He answered cautiously. "Though you have deceived me..."

Bakura huffed. "Well, I've never directly lied to you, and I'm not starting now. I believe one of them was that Mahado guy you always hang around with..."

Abayomi and Nabooru looked at each other. "You don't think..." Abayomi asked slowly. 

"MAMA!!" Nabooru cried out, running towards their house. Abayomi followed quickly on her heels. 

When they got to the house, Mahado was leaning against the clay building, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. Nabooru barely paused to look at him when she ran by, but when Abayomi tried to do the same, Mahado's tanned, slightly muscular arm shot out and stopped him. 

"Men aren't allowed in during childbirth," Mahado said simply. Abayomi looked at him, eyes wide. "You mean...she's giving birth _now_?" Abayomi asked. 

Mahado nodded, and Abayomi mentally calculated the days in his head. 

"But... todays..." Abayomi sentence lingered in the air.

Mahado nodded grimly. "Is that why?" Abayomi asked, once again not finishing his sentece. 

"Why Eshe and I have been so grim whenever we mention the birth? Yes, it is," Mahado answered. 

Abayomi looked at the ground sadly, before leaning against the house beside Mahado, just like Mahado. Soon, Anuba, Anuba's father, Nanu and her parents, and Bakura also walked up to the house. 

"No men allowed," Abayomi said quietly. He slid down the wall and hugged his knees. Mahado eyed him silently, not knowing what to do. 

He looked at the others. "Eshe's in childbirth right now, its recommended that you don't go in unless you know what you're doing. She needs her air..."

Nanu nodded, and sat down beside Abayomi, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Bakura blinked. "But isn't today the 23th day of the Third Month of Akhet?" Bakura asked. 

Mahado nodded, while Abayomi did nothing but stare at his knees, that were brought up to his chest.

"But doesn't that mean..." Bakura started but was cut off by Anuba. 

"God thief! Shut up!" He yelled at Bakura. Bakura's eyes widened. 

"Thief?" Mahado asked, raising an eyebrow and eyeing Bakura suspiciously.

Before Bakura could protest his innocents, Anuba stormed to the door, attempting to get through before Mahado stopped him. 

"Let me go!" He screamed. "I wanna see Nabooru!"

Mahado threw him away from the door, and the boy landed on his back. He sat up quickly and glared at Mahado.

"If a male enters while a woman is in childbirth, it will just further anger the Gods, now just sit there like a good little boy and have patience!" Mahado yelled angrily. 

Everyone turned to him, surprised. Not one of them, not even Abayomi, have _ever _heard him yell in anger. 

Mahado glared off into the distace, before a loud scream from inside the house snapped everyone to alertness. 

"Eshe!" Abayomi screamed, hopping up, ignoring Nanu's comforting touch, and tried to get in the door, only to be stopped by Mahado once again. 

He nearly stopped struggling, until he heard another scream, quickly followed by Nabooru's scream for her mother. 

Abayomi increased his attempt to get in, clawing at Mahado, who had to turn away in order to protect his face. 

Just as Abayomi had broken free of Mahado, and was about to run inside, until a strong hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and pulled him away. 

"Abayomi! Get ahold of yourself," Bakura snapped angrilly. When Abayomi went to punch him, Bakura acted quickly, and punched Abayomi in the gut first. 

When Abayomi fell to his knees, Bakura knelt beside him. "Calm down, you'll only make matters worse," he said, lowly, like he was talking to a child. 

Abayomi's breath slowed, and became regular. 

"You - You're right. I'm sorry," he said, his last sentence directed towards Mahado. 

  


And so, the eight of them sat outside, waiting for the outcome of the childbirth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: And here is the moment you have all been waiting for. 

Yami: The almighty...

Yami Kaira: Pretty stupid...

Pharaoh Yami: Magnificent. 

Kyla: Super duper...

All Muses: COUNT OFF....

Kaira: And the winning number for this chapter is... THREE THOUSAND, NINE HUNDRED, AND FORTY THREE!!! ((3943))

All: *Cheer*

Kaira: And here I thought I was going to break 4000 today O_o...

Yami Kaira: No, that will have to wait for next chapter. 

Kaira: Yes it will u.u

Yami: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. 

Yami Kaira: Stay tooned for more plot holes...

Kaira: HEY!!!

Yami Kaira: Admit it, you have tons...

Kaira: Fine... I admit you're right...

All Muses: O_O" 

Pharaoh Yami; Oh Ra, the world is coming to an end...

Yami: REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

All **Except Kaira, whose sorta confuzzled*: *Runs around screaming like headless chickens...that can scream...oh shut up...**

Kaira: _HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL CANADIAN RESIDENTS!! _

~~~~~~QUESTIONS~~~~~~~~~~

Um.... hi? Uh.... how many people have actually read the Ancient Egyptian Arc? 

  


How many of those who had, thought that I couldn't work around the whole "Yami getting the puzzle at the age of 10" if I plan to continue this until he's fifteen. Ha!! In your face those who didn't think so..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~QUESTIONS ANSWERED~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9:(Abayomi Ishaq)

How he got a name without actually having one... 

How he got his hair all funky back when there was no such thing as gel...

How Yami won his first game of dice ^-^;;...just like in the manga... u.u...

How he and Bakura became friends... (Not that that's actually in the manga...oh leave me alone)

  


Chapter 10: (Where the If Everyone were to jump off a bridge speech originated)

How he remet Mahado and Aishisu. 

How they convinced Eshe to keep cute lil' Abayomi ^-^

  


Chapter 11: (The Nameless Chapter... (Haha! Just like the Nameless Pharaoh))

How my own stupidity is going to be my undoing (Bakery...)

How um... the pharaoh never found out about him?

  


Chapter 12: (Bakura's Past, life in the gutter)

How Bakura was raised if his parents died when he was so young. 

Why Bakura was so umm... picked on!! Not saying he was _actually _picked on in the manga but oh well... 

How poor Abayomi get introduced to the gutter life thingy...

  


~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~

Not so many reviews u.u Oh well... I'll live with it...

Yami Kaira: hahah! Kaira's becoming unloved!

Kaira-chan: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! *Runs away crying*

Yami Kaira: O_O.... it wasn't me *Backs away*

  


WolfKeeper989:

I'm glad you like it ^_^ And I do plan to keep it up too! I hope you'll continue reading it. 

  


Aleuwolf:

Yes, Homework is very evil ^-^ That's why I don't do mine... bah, no worries, I'm still gettings a's and b's and what have you...except in social... I have a c there... but I don't like social anyway ^-^;; Nope nope, Yami's not going to be the Pharaoh now ^_^;; lol, sorry. But I plan to continue this fic for a while, and it's going to end when Yami becomes Pharaoh. I have it all planned out XD I'd tell you but... actually, no I wouldn't XD Yeah, I've seen Inuyasha, admitably, the editing isn't as bad as _some _anime *CoughYu-Gi-OhCough* but I can't stand the voice acting...I'm sticking with my Japanese thank you very8 much ^_^ Gotta love fan subs... Snowfang, you can't hate _all _anime because there's tons of different kinds. There's horror, and comedy, and romance, and sports, and action and *Continues on for about an hour*.... so yeah ^_^;; lol. O_O No Demon . No biting me... you bite me, I bite you ^_^

  


Kura Chan Nck:

Yes, yes you are a good authoress ^-^ I haven't been smokin' nothing. Smokings bad for you ^_^

  


Yami Bakura's Wife:

Lol, go Mahado and Aishisu part ^_^ Did I remember to thank you for giving me that idea? *Shrugs* meh. Lol, Bakura's always bitchy ^_^ Just like Yam-Yam

Yami: O_O Geez, use the nicknames in private woman, NOT in public . It's bad enough when Jeshi and Bakura have to hear them...

  


YumeTakato:

Soon enough for ya?

  


Link the Traveler:

Was that suppose to be "...good" because it says "...God" Either or ^-^;; heheheh....

  


Akkiko:

Um... I take my fingers off of the Keyboard and begin to write the ending note and the review replies?

  


Curtis Zidane Ziraa:

Heh ^_^;; well, the genre is General/Angst, I keep forgetting about the angst part tho u.u Heheh ^-^;; Did I update soon enough?

  


Meroko-San:

O_O I'm so honored!! ^-^ Yay =P lol. Naw, I don't think that Aby-chan would've gotten his memory back =P. Oh well, I guess we'll never know. 

O_o... odd.. When I was trying to pronounce "Akunamakanon" I'm like... ok... his name is "Aku...na...ma... Tata..." and then she looked at me funny, and now that's what she calls him ^-^;; lol. Inuyasha's great ^_^ I plan to write a fic on it after I cut down the 20-some fics I'm working on now quite a bit... I also have more Yu-Gi-Oh idea's and some Ninja Turtle ones XD... heeheh... yeah... and a Naruto one.... stupid idea's . Hmm... well... I plan to end this fic when Abayomi gets him memory back... or part of it, and I have idea's for it up until their like... 15 so... yeah ^-^;; heheheh... sorry!

  
  


Silver Haukea:

I'm glad you liked it ^_^ I hope I updated soon enough!

  


Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

Lol ^-^ Yep, yay an update! I hope that I updated soon enough... I neglected some of my other fics that need to be updated so I could write this ^_^;;


	24. A Mother's End

Kaira-chan: Sorry for the long updating period!! *Bows apologetically* It's been nearly a month!!

Yami Kaira: .... . Lazy -

Kaira-chan: I'm not lazy... I have 22 other fics I need to update, plus I thought that the manga had royally screwed me over, so I couldn't work around it without changing this to a slightly AU fic, but then, I wasn't so yay!! ^_^

Pharaoh Yami: I still say you're lazy... and you don't pay me....

Yami: She doesn't pay me either...

Kaira-chan: I pay you with my _love_ MWAHAHAH!!!

All except Kaira: *Blink blink*

Kaira-chan: Sorry u.u I'm in a happy mood today. My most favorite authoress (Nek0-chan. Read her stories! There so much better then mine!) Reviewed one of my stories...

All: =.= .....

Yami: Yeah... so Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, though she does own Eshe, Nabooru and Anuba. And *Thinks* she owns the first song sung, but the second one was written and sung by a band called Inkubus Sukkubs, the songs called Wiccan Lullaby. 

Kaira-chan: Yeah, I'm wiccan, if you don't like it, I don't much care... *Shrugs* 

  


RANDOM EGYPTIAN ADVERTISING: Hey!! Go check out Kuriku-chan's fic "_The Childhood of the Tomb Robber_" and Juu-kuns fic "_The Childhood of the Gravekeeper_" (When and if it comes out). And if you're looking for a fic based on Egyptian Arc, check out S.A Bonasi's newest fic "_Have My Son Become King_."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~EGYPTIAN INFO~~~~~~~~~

How to tell if a child will live on the day it is born:

If it cried 'ni' it will live

If it cried 'ba' it will die

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

EGYPTIAN NAMES

Manu: Born Second

Hondo: War

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


THANK YOU _KNIGHT OF DARKNESS _FOR BETAING THIS CHAPTER!!

  


Abayomi looked at the sky, and sighed. The reddened moon was at it's zenith now. He had had to put up with some child inside crying non-stop for a few hours now. Well, at least he knew the baby had survived. But why weren't they letting them indoors yet? And why wouldn't that kid shut up??

He shivered. It was so cold outside, his teeth chattered. Nanu and her parents had left, and, much to Anuba's resistance, so had he and his father. 

All that were left were Mahado, Bakura and himself. It seemed that Bakura was immune to the cold, while Mahado just had so many layers of clothing it didn't really phase him. 

"Wh-why are you st-still here, Bakura?" Yami chattered. 

Bakura looked at him. "Because I have no where to go, and I wanna be here to laugh at you when the kid dies."

Abayomi and Mahado glared at him, but Bakura didn't notice, his gaze already brought back to the door. Abayomi and Mahado followed suit. 

Abayomi stood up, he was sitting before, and stood close to Mahado, their sides touching. He figured if he got that hot in a crowd of people during the day, during the night Mahado should at least give him some warmth. 

Mahado smiled at him, before taking off the cloak that he had decided to wear incase they did have to be there at night. He wrapped it around Abayomi, who smiled gratefully at him, before going off to stand alone again. 

It seemed like forever later, that Abayomi was pondering why it was so quiet. The child had stopped crying, and there wasn't a noise from inside. The moon however, stated that it was only a few hours later. 

Bakura looked at Abayomi. "Sounds like your little sibling just died," he smirked, and Mahado glared at him. 

Abayomi walked away from both of them. "Hey! 'Yomi, where are you going?" Mahado asked him, unsure if he should follow Abayomi, or just stay by the hut to watch Bakura. 

He chose the later. Abayomi turned the corner, and walked up to his horse, which seemed to be glowing eerily in the moonlight. It's back was turned to him. 

"Hey Chafulumisa," he said quietly, walking up beside him. Chafulumisa's ears perked up at Abayomi's voice, then turned his head to look at him. As Abayomi walked up to his muzzle, he nuzzled Abayomi's chest. 

"I think my brother just died," Abayomi said, quieter still. Chafulumisa, although unable to comprehend the exact words that Abayomi was saying, seemed to know that he was sad, and laid his head on Abayomi's shoulder. Abayomi hugged him. "It seems weird. That seemed like such a healthy cry," he said, fighting back the tears the threatened to spill. 

Chafulumisa simply rubbed it's cheek against Abayomi's, and Abayomi felt a little better. "I'm glad you can at least understand."

It was nearly half an hour later when Bakura found him. "You can go inside now," he said, eyeing Chafulumisa with disdain.

Abayomi nodded. "Okay," he said. He waited for Bakura to leave, before he followed suit. When he saw Bakura walking the opposite direction, towards the village gutters, he hesitated, and bit his lip. "Do you want to come, Bakura. I mean, you did wait out here nearly all night," he proposed. 

Bakura tried not to look too enthusiastic. "You do know I'm going to just keep annoying you about your dead sibling, right?" Bakura sneered. Abayomi nodded, then lead the way to his house. 

Both Bakura and Abayomi were confused when the entered Abayomi's home. There, being held by Aishisu, was a sleeping baby. A couple of other priestesses, including Ramla were there, while both Nabooru and Eshe were missing. 

A few moments after Bakura and Abayomi entered, so did Mahado. He looked around, looking as perplexed as the other boys. 

"Where's Eshe and Nabby-chan?" Abayomi asked, breaking the uneasy silence. 

Aishisu looked to the ground, eyes downcast. It was, however, Ramla who answered. 

"Eshe ... she... she died during childbirth. Nabooru is with her right now."

Abayomi felt his entire world pitch forward. Eshe... the only mother, the only parental figure was gone, sand in the wind. 

He was suddenly overcome with dizziness, though he couldn't understand why. When he stumbled forward, it was Bakura who caught him. Bakura who hadn't taken his eyes off of the priestesses before that moment. 

Abayomi pushed him away, and stumbled into Eshe's old room, using the walls for support, clutching his head. Why wouldn't everything stop spinning? 

Everyone watched him go, unsure of what to do. "Why didn't you help her?!" Bakura yelled at them suddenly, nearly sending them a foot in the air. 

"We tried-" Aishisu started, but Bakura wouldn't hear it. 

"Obviously not hard enough! What kind of - of - of – " Bakura didn't know what to call them, "you're suppose to be helping people, not killing them."

Mahado put a retraining hand on Bakura's shoulder before he could've done anything rash. 

Aishisu looked at him. "We were trying to save the baby. We weren't expecting that Eshe might die until it was just a little too late. She - she wouldn't stop bleeding." Aishisu raised her free hand to cover her eyes, to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. 

Bakura glared at her. "You should've let the damned baby die!! Saved Aishisu instead! At least if the baby had died, I could've bothered Abayomi without hurting him too much! At least he would've known the damn thing!"

Aishisu looked down. "We're sorry Bakura." Bakura was about to say more, but stopped himself when Mahado squeezed his shoulder a little too hard. Bakura spat on the ground, and forced himself away from Mahado. "All you palace snobs are the same," he muttered quietly. 

Then he went to wait in the hall near Eshe's door, waiting for Abayomi to emerge. 

  
  
  


Abayomi stumbled into the room, not really seeing anything. Within a moment, however, his eyes adjusted to the dark lighting, and he saw Nabooru hunched over her mothers stomach, sobs racking her body. 

He took a few hesitant steps towards the two females, and paused when Nabooru looked up at him. 

"Abby-chan?" she asked, seeing him standing there. Her voice was so quiet, so weak. Not at all what it usually was. 

He nodded, and she started crying again. "She died!" She wailed. Abayomi walked up to her and kneeled beside her, trying to not start crying himself. 

"The baby was so ugly when it came out, but after the washed the blood from it, and it cried out 'ni' it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever laid eyes on. I was the one who noticed it," she sobbed, "Mama wouldn't stop bleeding. I told Aishisu, but - but - they couldn't," she burst out crying again, unable to speak anymore. 

As much as Abayomi tried to, he couldn't find the words to comfort her. He couldn't even let out a single word. All that came out when he tried was a strangled noise. He couldn't stop the tears anymore, and they spilled out onto Nabooru's raven hair. 

"I - I guess that," Abayomi managed, "someone had to die. We all prayed to the Gods to let the child survive, and they did, but I guess that they had to take one life. We never even thought of Eshe…Of Mama."

And that only made them start crying heavier. Abayomi, unable to sit anymore, collapsed on Eshe's stomach, while Nabooru collapsed on her breast. One of the first things she had ever felt in her life. 

As much as Abayomi tried to stop crying, the tears only came quicker, and harder. It shouldn't hurt this much to cry, should it? Every breath he took in seemed to beat on his ribs, and didn't even help him get his breath back. Why couldn't he stop crying? 

Eventually, Nabooru cried herself to sleep. Abayomi didn't know how she did it. Her cries got quieter, and the sobs that racked her body became less violent. She had no more tears to cry, and then, she was asleep, the only noise that escaped her was the casual sob. 

Abayomi didn't know how she did it, but eventually he did the same. He ran out of tears to cry, which was a blessing, though the painful intakes of breath didn't stop for a while. Then, he too had fallen asleep, as though crying was such a tiring feat. Just as he had fallen asleep, the sun crept over the horizon, and spilt into Nabooru's room, different shades of red, pink and purple. 

It was going to be a glorious day, despite the people's losses. 

  
  


_"Hahaha!" Abayomi laughed, running alongside Nabooru. Eshe was right behind them, smiling happily. They paused near the river, waiting for Nabooru. _

_ It was there that they ran into the Pharaoh Akunamakanon. He laughed, and scooped Abayomi up into his arms, swinging him around like Abayomi had seen fathers do before. _

_ "I'm sorry I treated you that way. You forgive me, don't you?" he asked. Abayomi nodded, and hugged the Pharaoh, who hugged him back. _

_ "I promise if you come back to me, I'll be better to you," he said quietly. _

_ And then Eshe caught up to them. The four of them ran into the river, swimming joyously. Not an emseh was in sight, as they played water tag, and saw who could swim down to the very bottom of the river and touch the sand below. _

_They showed off who could swim the best, Abayomi swimming around like a fish, not using his arms our legs, and Akunamakanon swimming quickly, faster then any of them. Abayomi challenged the Pharaoh to a race, and the women cheered loudly as_ _they sped across the river. _

_ They were nearly at the end, when suddenly Akunamakanon stopped swimming. _

_ The water turned a murky red with blood, as he just floated there. Abayomi swam up to Akunamakanon as quickly as he could, he being a little ways behind him, only to stop dead. Protruding from his head was a black feathered arrow. _

_ "MAMA!" He heard Nabooru scream, and he turned around quickly in the water. Eshe was floating on her back, a twin arrow to that jutting from the Pharaoh projecting from her chest. _

_ He swam up to Nabooru who was floating in the middle of the river. _

_ "What happened?" he asked. _

_ She shook her head, signaling that she didn't know. He looked around, looking for the culprit, but was met with another sight. _

_ An emseh, swimming towards them, attracted by the smell of blood in its water. Abayomi grabbed Nabooru's wrist and began swimming to shore. _

_ "Swim Nabooru! Swim!" He screamed. She kicked her feet, never once taking her eyes off of the body of her mother. _

_ When the got to shore, he ran, dragging her behind him, as fast as he could away from the water. _

_ They watched on in terror as more emseh appeared, and began fighting over the body's, eventually submerging them. _

_ Nabooru was crying silently behind him. _

  


_ He jumped, unsure of what was more terrifying. The emseh that had climbed out of the water and was now slinking towards them, or the black feathered arrow that had just landed at his feet. _

  
  


Abayomi shot up, blinking quickly. His eyes were sore and swollen, and the bright sunshine didn't help him much. He was feeling slightly light headed as he looked around the room. 

Standing by the window was Nabooru, her hair greasy and stringy. 

He tried to call out to her, but his voice was scarcely more then a croak. He had cried himself hoarse the night behind. 

He suddenly remembered why he was in Eshe's room, and looked around. The only two people in the room were he and Nabooru. 

He cleared his throat, and tried to speak again, but his voice was scarcely better. Nabooru looked at him. 

"Bakura's getting us water right now," she said quietly, her voice only a whisper. "He says it should help us a little." 

Abayomi nodded. He got up and joined Nabooru by the window. She looked at him. "The baby is in my room," she said, a little quieter then she had been earlier. "Bakura cared for him after the priestesses and Mahado had to leave last night." She forced a smile, and Abayomi had to try not to cringe. That was probably the ugliest smile he had ever seen on anyone's face in his life. "You were right. It was a boy. You're always right..." 

Abayomi smiled back at her, and when she turned away, he figured his smile was probably not any more pleasing to look at then her own. 

"Nabooru," Bakura's voice rang in through the door. "I brought you your water." He appeared in the door, holding the container. "Abayomi. You're awake," he stated. 

Abayomi nodded, and fell to his knees in front of the water container Bakura just brought. He dipped his hands in it, and slurped the water out of them noisily. 

"Thank you, Bakura," Abayomi said, testing out to see if his voice worked. He was pleased, as much as he could be at least, to see that it did. 

"No problem," Bakura smiled softly, sorrowfully, down at Abayomi, "it's really the least I could do." 

Abayomi nodded. Nabooru took some water also. 

"Where's Eshe?" Abayomi asked, quietly, so quietly that Nabooru and Bakura could barely hear, despite how close they were to him. 

Nabooru closed her eyes, and it was Bakura who answered him. "They took her this morning. They need to start the mummification as soon as they can."

Abayomi nodded. The Pharaoh was in the process of being mummified also, he remembered. 

He was the last person The Pharaoh ever spoke to, wasn't he? That should mean something. He should be honored, but all he felt was sorrow. How could two people die in so close a time period? There was no epidemic going around, there was no signs of illness. The only sign of foreboding, in fact, was that red moon who people had been seeing for about a week now. 

"Hey, are you going to answer me?" Bakura demanded, breaking into Abayomi's thoughts. Abayomi looked up. 

"What?" he asked. 

Bakura sighed, and ran his hand through his short whitish hair. "What are you going to name the kid?" he asked. 

Abayomi looked at Nabooru, who seemed to be lost within her own thoughts. He shrugged. "I don't know," he said truthfully, "I've never been good with names. It was actually Jonouchi who named me back when I couldn't remember."

Bakura nodded, knowing what Abayomi meant. When they had first met, Abayomi had no name, but practically the next day after, he did. "You think Jonouchi could name him?" he asked. 

Abayomi hesitated for a little bit, before nodding. It didn't seem right, to be naming the child that killed his adoptive mother, the child that _should've _died instead. He immediately tried to get rid of the thoughts. After all, who was he to judge other people, especially people that young? He and Bakura had both probably suffered enough criticism to last a life time, and here he was dishing it out on a new born baby? What kind of person was he?

"Yeah... I guess we should go find him," Abayomi said. He didn't want to really dwell on Eshe's death. He didn't want to become some sort of Hermit like the guy who lived on the outskirts of the city. 

If he went outside to get some air, however, he might feel better. 

"Nabooru?" he asked, looking at her. She didn't blink. "Nabooru?!" He asked louder. Still no response. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, and she looked up at him. 

"I'm going out. I'll be back. I'm going to take the kid with me too, okay?" He asked. She nodded. 

He went into her room, and scooped up the small baby into his arms, and then, he and Bakura left the house. 

As he walked down the street, he felt that nearly everyone was staring at him. It made him very uncomfortable. 

"Bakura, why are they looking at us?" Yami whispered to his taller companion. Bakura shrugged. 

"Maybe they heard about Eshe..." he said, then looked at the baby, who was sleeping peacefully in Abayomi's arms, wrapped in a blanket. "Maybe they think _he_ is the Child of Set..."

Abayomi sighed. "People are so quick to judge..." he sighed, though he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at the comment. 

They found Jonouchi at the village stables, changing the horses' water. When he saw Bakura and Abayomi standing in the doorway, he smiled widely. 

"Hey!" he grinned, and walked up to them. "This the kid?" he asked. Abayomi and Bakura nodded. "You guys friends again? That's great," he looked at them both again. "What's with the long faces?" 

Abayomi looked further to the ground. Bakura scratched the side of his head. "Well... you see... we were just wondering if you could name this kid for us?" Bakura asked, looking down at the sleeping child. Jonouchi followed his gaze. 

"Yeah, I could do that. But isn't it Eshe's child? Should she name it?" 

"Him," Abayomi corrected. Jonouchi looked at him blankly. "The kid's a he," Abayomi finished. 

Jonouchi nodded. "Okay... so why isn't Eshe naming him again?"

Bakura looked at Abayomi, and seeing that he was making no move to answer, took it upon himself to do so. "Eshe... she died during childbirth." 

Jonouchi's eyes widened, and he looked at the solemn Abayomi, the reluctant Bakura, and the sleeping child. "I see..." he said simply. "I'm sorry to hear that." 

Abayomi just nodded. "I'll tell Nabooru that."

Jonouchi scooped the child out of Abayomi's arms. All it did was scrunch its eyes a little, and continued sleeping. 

After looking at him for a while, Jonouchi looked up at Abayomi and Bakura. "I'm thinking either Hondo or Manu." 

"Hondo?" Both Abayomi and Bakura asked at the same time. 

Jonouchi shrugged. "He seems like Hondo to me. I don't know why," he stated. 

Abayomi blinked. "Can you give him two names?" he asked. "Like you did me?"

Jonouchi nodded. "His name, then, is Hondo Manu."

Abayomi and Bakura nodded in agreement. They were about to leave when Jonouchi stopped them. "Wait, can you wait for me to finish my chores?" he asked. 

Abayomi and Bakura obviously could, for the sat on a couple of hay barrels, and watched over Jonouchi, changing the water, and giving the horses food. 

If they weren't feeling so down in the dumps, they would've laughed at Jonouchi for speaking to the horses. 

They thought they would be waiting for a while, judging by the amount of horses, but it was actually rather quickly when Jonouchi announced he was done. He smirked at them, both of them shocked at his speed. 

"You don't do this sort of work for five years and not get quick at it," he explained, stretching. 

And the four of them, the two ten years olds, the fifteen year old, and the new born, set off, walking along the streets ((Well.... Hondo was carried...)). 

  


((**Looks at fic** .... my muse just ran away =.= ........ **Goes off to chase it with Sennen Katana** well... I just caught my humor muse... to bad this isn't humor!!! .))

  


It seemed they had just set out when Hondo's little eyes opened, and he began wailing loudly. The three older boys stopped short. 

"What do I do?" Abayomi asked. 

"How am I suppose to know?? Does it _look _like I have any siblings? Do something though!" Bakura answered. 

"I don't know what to do though!" Abayomi complained. "Jonouchi, don't you have some siblings?" 

"Eleven," Jonouchi confirmed, "but I'm the youngest."

Abayomi began to rock the child back and forth. "Do you think he's hungry?" he asked. 

Bakura shrugged, as Abayomi kept rocking the child. "Try singing to it," Jonouchi suggested. 

"Him," Abayomi corrected again, but followed Jonouchi's advice. 

  


_Black like the night_

_The darkness that Kek guards_

_Golden like the stars_

_And the Sun which Ra controls_

_Red like the sunset_

_Or blood which Set spills_

_His eyes are purple_

_Like the awakening suns cape. _

  


Abayomi sung soothingly, and the baby's cries seemed to quiet. 

"Keep singing," Bakura hissed quietly, the baby's voice beginning to pick up volume again. Abayomi had no idea what to sing now. That was the only song he knew, and even that he didn't know where it came from. Suddenly, an old memory sparked, from the back of his mind. One of a man, who resembled the former Pharaoh holding a young baby in his arms. 

Before he even knew what he was doing, Abayomi was singing. 

  


_Heavens gift to me_

_Just the way you are_

_A new age child_

_From a different star_

_It feels so good_

_Just to be_

_So close to your love_

_You are heavens gift to me_

_You are so sweet and pure_

_Just the way you are_

_Daddy's rising star _

_There's so much in life_

_For you to see_

_And so much to be_

_You are heavens gift to me..._

  


Abayomi trailed off, after seeing the child asleep. Bakura and Jonouchi were looking at him. He looked back. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Where did you learn those songs?" Jonouchi asked back. 

Abayomi shrugged. "They just sorta ... I don't know, popped out of nowhere."

Bakura and Jonouchi stared at him a little longer, before looking at the road in front of them. 

"Where to?" Jonouchi asked. 

"We could go home, see how Nabooru is doing," Abayomi suggested. 

This seemed to be a good enough plan, so they set off for Abayomi's home. 

When they got there, Nabooru hadn't moved from her place in Eshe's room, but someone was there with her. 

Anuba was sitting beside her, holding her in a comforting embrace. The boys moved silently away from the room, and into Nabooru's instead, neither Nabooru nor Anuba noticing. 

"I guess Nabooru is taking it pretty hard, huh?" Jonouchi asked, laying down where she usually slept. 

Abayomi nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the wall.

"What are you going to do about the fic? You think you could get a wet-nurse?" Bakura asked him. 

Abayomi shrugged, and placed the baby on Nabooru's sheets. "Who knows?" 

Bakura and Jonouchi exchanged glances. Besides when he had been singing to the baby, Abayomi had scarcely said a word, not something that went unnoticed by the two of them. 

"Are you okay, Isha'?" Jonouchi asked, placing a hand on Abayomi's shoulder. 

Abayomi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

The same answer he always gave. The only answer he had to questions like that. 

Jonouchi and Bakura exchanged glances again, and Bakura got up and sat in front of Abayomi. 

"Hey. You once told me that we were friends, and that friends don't lie to each other. Do you remember that?" he asked. 

Abayomi's face stayed a void of listlessness. It was almost as though he didn't hear Bakura, or see him inches away from his face. 

Bakura opened his mouth to ask the question again, but then Abayomi nodded. "I remember," he said, his voice flat. 

"Then tell me, and answer me truthfully," Bakura said, his voice having an authoritative ring. 

Abayomi once again, seemed to not hear him. "What do you think I am right now?" he finally asked sharply, his listless face turning angry. "You think that I'm just fine and dandy? That I don't give a fuck that someone who was practically my mother just died, and now I'm stuck with some kid who I don't even know how to raise?"

And then, for the first time in his life, he cried in front of someone who he didn't consider family. Apparently the night before didn't dehydrate his eyes. 

Neither Bakura nor Jonouchi knew exactly what to do, but it was Jonouchi who made the first move. He hugged Abayomi, and was slightly surprised when Abayomi didn't pull away. Quite the contrary. He began to cry into Jonouchi's chest. 

"I don't want Eshe to leave me," he wept. "I don't want to be all alone."

Bakura sat on the other side of him, and began to rub his back in small circles. "Do any of us?" he asked. 

Abayomi shook his head. "I know that you haven't had any parents for a while now Bakura," he said. "I don't know how you did it. But, now I have some kid to look after too. Some kid who I feel like killing for killing Eshe."

Jonouchi and Bakura looked at each other, somewhat shocked. Abayomi hadn't shown any signs of disdain for the kid. Well, to tell the truth, he hadn't shown hardly any signs of life or feelings period. 

"I wouldn't really kill Hondo of course," Abayomi said after a moment of the awkward silence that was broken only by his sobs. "He is like my brother after all, and I suppose if Eshe was willing, to give up her life for him, or even just did it without it being willing, then I suppose I should be happy."

And it was just a feeling. A feeling that made him want to hurl, and to throw himself to the emseh for feeling it. It made him feel so grotesque, so.... unclean. 

That night he fell asleep with Hondo in his arms in Nabooru's room, and Bakura waiting in the hallway for the next day. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: ^-^ yay!! Finished!! My inspiration ran off on me part way through, but after I started writing again, it crawled back to me. MWHAHAHAHAH

Yami Kaira: ... =.= Pathetic fool. 

Pharaoh Yami: I would never cry in front of the Thief King .

Kaira-chan; Well, you are now, so live with it!

Kyla: Yeah!!!

Yami: you people all... I don't know the word. Please Review!!!

  


~~~~~~~~~QUESTIONS~~~~~~~~

Hmm... I think I might skip a few years. Who wants to see more of Abayomi when he's ten?

  


Who's going to chase after me with a pitchfork because of this? =.=...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~QUESTIONS ANSWERED~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13: Um... Another Nameless Chapter... a little help people?

How did Seto become all cold hearted and mean?

  


Chapter 14: Eshe's trial

How did Akunamakanon become so nice like in the manga when he was a BIG BIG meanie in my beginning chapters ^_^

  


Chapter 15: I promise I'll kill him

How Akunamakanon felt about destroying Bakura's village. 

How Abayomi felt about the sudden change in the village. 

How Bakura felt about the palace O_o *Blinks* not like it was a big mystery...

  


Chapter 16: Eighth day, third month

How the traditions of Egypt incorporated into their daily lives. 

What Yami is afraid of ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami Bakura's Wife:

Lol ^_^ You're both so mean to poor little Yami-kin's...

Yami: Oh gee, I wonder why .

  
  


Kitsune Swift:

Yes, the dreaded cliffhangers... apparently I've made a lot of them in a lot of my chapters stories =.=;;

  


Aniu Hanyou:

I will bite you *Pouts* Lol, they don't like him because he's the Pharaoh's son, and their still slightly afraid that something will happen to them if they get to close to him. Yes, Japanese versions of everything are MUCH better ^_^ poor you and your unEgyptian arcnessness. Sorry, I have no idea why you're saying so much =P Mahado _is _a priest and I _will _bite you u.u if you bite me...

  


Yugi-Redwall-fan:

Okay ^_^ The baby lived =P I don't think you'd be very happy about that though u.u .. Yeah, he'll be in a lot more now ^_^ no worries! Lol, no he's not... well... he might be XD lol, that's just my obsessive fangirlism getting away with me though u.u I'm glad you like it ^_^

  
  


yami blue eyes white dragon:

Lol ^_^ understandable ^-^ woo Bakura! =P

  
  


link the traveler:

Really?? Damn. Lol, the site that I get my Egyptian names off of usually puts if their gods though and I try to avoid those names, and it simply said unknown by his name u.u thanks for the info though!!

  


Yume Takato:

Lol, no worries ^_^;; I have some pretty unoriginal reviews too ^_^ nope, not pushy ^_^

  
  


DarkPixie4:

Yay!!!! Plushie!!! *Hands over a plushie of your choise*

  


Crystal Jewel:

Lol, well, the Egyptians did so.. .yeah ^_^;;

  


Kuriku-chan:

yay!! Go addictingnessnes.... O_o how so help you?? 


	25. Special Yami's journal Yami Extra

Kaira-chan: Well, here's my Yami extra. Sorry it's so short. 

Pharaoh Yami: Just what we all wanted -.-;

Kaira-chan: Shush you. I have writers block on the next chapter of the fic, mostly because I can't stand Nanu. That means that I can't write her well. 

Pharaoh Yami: Hey, you're the one who created her. And you're the one who made her fall in love with me. 

Kaira-chan: -.-; just because I created her doesn't mean I have to like her...

Yami Kaira: It's true. ^-^

Kaira-chan; YOU!! YOU'RE PLANTING THIS WRITER BLOCK IN MY MIND, AREN'T YOU???!!!

Yami Kaira: Me?! Don't be stupid -.-;

Kaira-chan: Oh, so I'm stupid now?

Yami Kaira: You always were...

Pharaoh Yami: O_O!!... uhm.... Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-oh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IMPORTANT!!!!!

Incase I confuse people, this takes place before I actually started writing the fic. Think of it as... Prince Yami's journal or something?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


ANCIENT EGYPTIAN INFO:

Dream interpretation: Seeing you're back = bad. It means that you'll become an orphan soon. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


THANKS GO TO _KNIGHT OF DARKNESS _FOR BETA READING THIS CHAPTER. 

  


My name is Yami. Prince Yami if you want to be formal. My father is the great Pharaoh Akunamakanon. Well... people say he's great. Some people at least. 

You see, he doesn't let me out of the palace walls. My outdoor lessons that I have are held inside the walls of the palace. I find it kind of strange. So the only people who I can see are the priests, the servants and the guards. I'm not allowed to speak to the servants. Father says that they're rats, and carry diseases, and if I touch them, then I'll get a disease. I don't know what it is, really. I think it means that you get really sick.

My best friend is Seto. His father is my fathers brother, Akunadin. Akunadin is the current High Priest, and Seto's going to be the High Priest next. He has to take lessons too. But they're different than mine, and we never have lessons together. I don't really like that. 

My two other friends are Mahado and Aishisu. Their nice, and the same age as Seto. But, they're different than him. They take care of me, a lot better than my father... don't tell him I said that. 

I guess I sort of look up to them, like they're my siblings or something. When I get hurt (most of the time it's my father who hurts me), they take care of me. 

Every night, when the moon is out, and shining upon the village - the county I'll soon rule over, I walk out onto my balcony, and look over it. It's really pretty. The moons light washes over everything, and I can't help but wonder what life would be like if I lived there, with the villages. 

What if I hadn't been born to the Pharaoh, but instead could run free out there, with the other kids. 

Don't get me wrong. I love my father. Really I do. Sometimes he's really nice. He's the Pharaoh, so sometimes he makes speeches out to the people. Once, when I was five, he took me out with him! It was so much fun. I could see everyone. 

He isn't always mean. Sometimes, he can be really nice. I can see in his eyes a potential kindness, but I don't know how to bring it out. I must be a horrible son. 

I can't remember my mother. She died soon after I was born. Mahado says she was poisoned. I think Father blames me for her death. He never lets me speak of her, and sometimes, I find these bowls he writes to her. A lot of them say mean things about me. But, at the same time, a lot of them are wishing what's best for me. Father is so confusing. 

My lessons are pretty boring. The only ones I actually enjoy are the ones that Priest Shimon holds. He teaches me how to use my Ba to make Ka. It's tiring, but really fun. And once in a while, he lets me play games with him. I usually win, but he gets the better of me sometimes. 

Last night, I had a strange dream. I saw Father standing in the path of God, on his knees. His head was bowed, and his forearm was on his knee, which was lifted. The God raised a slim, crimson sword, and plunged it into him. 

I ran then, afraid of what the God might do to me. And I kept running. Eventually, I stopped, and I could see my back. My clothes seemed to melt off of me, and the scenery disappeared, and all there was me in the darkness, with my back turned. 

I woke up, and told Mahado. He was the first priest I saw, and currently he's studying dream inter - interpr - understanding. 

He bit his lip, and told me to prepare. 

Today I'm getting named. I mean, I already have a name, but I'm getting my throne name today. That's probably what he meant by that, but... I can't help but think that he maybe meant something different. 

I don't want to get named today. That means that I'll have to get my responsibilities. I'm only eight. I don't want to have to rule a country, even if Father is still going to rule most of it. 

Maybe... Maybe I'll be happier about it once I get to see the village. I'm going to ask Seto to take me outside, and I'll be damned if he doesn't let me. I know he's been there before. I know that he goes out there nearly daily. So that means that he must know a secret way out. 

I'll get named. After I meat those who I'll rule over. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: The next chapter is 50 - 60% finished, so don't worry about that ^_^ It should be up soon enough. 

Yami Kaira: Unfortunately. 

Kaira-chan:... Pharaoh Yami?...

Pharaoh Yami: Fine fine. Please review -.-;

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who hates Nanu? 

Who likes her?

Who, who had wanted Malik in here, has read Seven Simple Words? It's the fic I promised you for not adding him ^_^

~~~~~~~~~

QUESTIONS ANSWERED:

Chapter 17: (Ninth day, Third Month)

How proud/stupid Abayomi can be when he has a challenge -.-;

How much Bakura really cares about angering the Gods -.-;

  


Chapter 18: (Dangerous Battles)

The beginning to answer another question....

  


Chapter 19: (Abayomi gets run over by a donkey)

How Abayomi got his pretty horse that he rides in the manga ^_^

Already Abayomi is taking on his Princely responsibilities, even though he doesn't know that he's the Prince.

Who held the Tauk before Aishisu. 

How Mana came to the village.

  


Chapter 20: (Special: Palace Life)

What the Palace is like now that Abayomi is gone.

How bad I am at foreshadowing. 

Mana knew Kisara ^___^ (At least in my fiction -.-;)

How they accept Priest/esses.

How bad I am at planning (I had no idea what to do with the Blood Red Moon). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~

  


Yami Bakura's Wife:

If you're not careful, Bakura, I'll make _you _cry in front of Abayomi too.... about stubbing your toe or something **Glare**

  


Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

Yeah -.-; I just had to kill someone, didn't I? And you'll see what the dream means soon enough ^_^ Not next chapter, but probably the one after it -.-; Lol ^-^; I keep forgetting it's a angst fiction, so now and then I have to kill people off ^_^;;

  


Sad Eyes-01:

You really gotta stop changing your name ^-~. Lol ^-^ No problem. Plushie!!! **Glompage**

  


Aika Hanyou:

Yay ^_^ You cure that non-Egyptian arcness ^_^ I'm sorry I made you cry u.u I feel bad for Eshe also...

  


Yami Mikan:

lol ^-^;;; **Hides from the Sennen Machete clutching Katana tightly**. Lol XD Yes, yes he does *Nods*

  


link the traveler:

lol ^_^ I hope that for the rest of the fic I can keep you liking it ^_^

  


YumeTakato:

lol ^-^ Yay!! Trust me, we do move on in the next chapter ^_^

  


yami blue eyes white dragon:

lol ^_^ Late reviews are good. They remind me to update -.-;

  


JK:

I know u.u it wasn't deliberate though. I'll fix it soon ^_^...


	26. Year's later

Finally updated. Thank you all for waiting ^^ I'm sorry that it took so long. Real life came up and bit me in the ass, plus I have a bunch of fics that need updating XP. 

I hope I still have readers. 

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Though I do own Nabooru and Hondo to an extent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You sure that Hondo will be okay while we're out," Bakura asked, carrying some food in his arms, with Abayomi beside him, carrying some clothes. 

"Yeah, Nabby-chan's there after all," Abayomi nodded, pausing for a moment, to gather up the clothes in his arms, "are you sure you're going to be okay living with us?" 

"Yeah, it's better then living on the streets," Bakura assured, "besides, you guys will need some help raising the kid, will you not?"

Abayomi nodded. "I suppose you're right," he said, pausing in gathering a loose piece of fabric more firmly in his arms again. 

"Need some help there 'Yomi?" Bakura grinned mockingly. 

Abayomi shook his head stubbornly. "I'm fine!" he said. Bakura raised an eyebrow, and grinned slightly. 

They reached Abayomi's house, Bakura pushing it open with his back. "Nabooru, we're back," he called into the house. He smiled at Abayomi who was facing him, and inside the house, but the grin fell from his face when he looked upon the expression on Abayomi's. 

He whirled around to look inside, to see Nabooru there, holding a dagger against her neck. Tears were running down her face. 

"Nabby-chan!!" Abayomi cried, dropping Bakura's clothes. He ran inside, and tackled Nabooru just as she was about to run the knife across her neck. The dagger skittered across the room. 

Nabooru watched it skid just out of her reach in distress. "What do you think you're doing Abayomi?!" She yelled, pushing her adopted brother off of her. 

"What am I doing?" Abayomi growled. "What the hell are _you _doing?"

"I'm joining -" Nabooru fought back a sob. "I'm joining mother."

Abayomi's eyes quivered. "I - You can't - I need you! You can't just leave me!" he yelled. Nabooru looked unconvinced. "What about Anuba?!" 

Nabooru bit her lip. "I - I just want to see mama again..."

Abayomi narrowed his eyes. "And just leave everyone who cares about you?!" 

Her face clouded. "What do you know!?" She yelled. "No one cares about me but mama! And now she's gone! If she can leave why can't I? You don't know that kind of pain I'm feeling! You never loved mama like I did!!" 

Abayomi lowed his head, casting a shadow over his eyes. He stood up, and snatched that dagger which Bakura had picked up out of his hands. He threw it at Nabooru, it landing point down at her feet. "Fine then. If no one cares about you, just do it," he hissed, "what do I know? It's not like I loved Eshe anyway, right? It's not like she loved me at all huh? No one loves me, isn't that right?" his voice was shaking slightly. "But, I'm not going to be there to comfort Anuba. After all, what do I know about anything? Right?" He paused and waited for Nabooru to answer. She kept staring at him, unsure of how to react. "Right?!?!" He brought his head up, to reveal to her the stinging tears that were prickling at his eyes. He turned on his heel, and retreated to his new room, Nabooru's former one. 

Bakura looked from her to him, and then followed him into his room. 

Nabooru stared at the blade by her feet, and picked it up in both her hands. She hunched over, and began crying. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Abayomi and Bakura ran down the street as fast as the could, their feet carrying them like the wind. Behind them, a fattened shop keeper was wobbling after them, screaming "Stop thieves!"

The citizens watched them run, following them with their eyes, but made no move to stop them. 

Abayomi and Bakura skidded around the corner, Abayomi having to touch the ground in order to stay balanced. 

The shop keeper kept running after him, not seeing the boy who had a book in hand, and was now walking into the street when the shop keeper was running. The shop keeper plowed into the boy, sending them both flying forward, the shop keeper on his pompous stomach, the boy on his side. 

"Watch it!" They both yelled at eachother. The boy stood up, and began brushing himself off. "Dammit! You made me loose my place!" he hissed, skimming over the book. 

The merchant looked over the boys shoulder, looking into the book, and the boy prayed that he couldn't read. All that was written on the page, after all, were random names, and places that sold the best food, clothing and jewels. 

"I'm sorry sir!" The merchant said, looking the boy over. He was dressed in expensive clothing, which looked like it had come from the palace, and he was reading a real book, with actual letters on it. "I didn't realize that you were there, I was, actually, chasing after a pair of thieves. They had taken some of my best food and -"

"Does it look like I care?" The boy interrupted haughtily. "You just better hope that my clothes aren't ruined, or else I'll be sending some of the palace guards after you. You understand me?" 

The shop keeper nodded, breaking into a sweat. "I'm truly sorry sir," he said, bowing a hundred times over. 

"Get back to your shop, scum," the boy spat, and the merchant bowed once again, and took of towards his shop. 

The boy went in the same direction that the 'thieves' had gone, and after a few turns, he found them lounging at the bed of the Nile river. 

"That really hurt, you know?" he complained to them, flopping down beside Abayomi. "You couldn't've picked a skinnier guy to thieve from, could you?"

"Jonouchi, Jonouchi," Bakura tsked, "how many times do I have to tell you? We don't thieve, we simply borrow without permission."

"With no intention of giving back," Abayomi added, grinning widely, then taking a bite out of one of the dessert fruits that had grabbed. 

Jonouchi reached over Abayomi, and grabbed a slice of jerky. "I know, I know. You guys tell me every time. And I suppose I better start listening if I'm going to join you two, huh?"

Abayomi and Bakura grinned at him matching smiles. "You guys really need to spend more time apart. You're becoming creepy-similar," Jonouchi muttered darkly, ripping off a bite of the jerky. 

Bakura looked ready to reply, when a little boy with shoulder length, dark brown hair came running up to them full speed. He fell to his knees, and skidded in between Abayomi and Bakura. 

"Hello!!" he grinned, and, upon seeing the food that he had stopped infront of, he grabbed a slice of nearly raw meat. 

"Yummy!" He explained, bitting down. He bit down on empty air however, and looked over and saw Bakura holding the meat in between his hands.

"This is mine twerp," he growled, and tore a chunk out of it. Abayomi and Jonouchi both gave him looks that clearly stated they were used to it, but it still grossed them out. The boy gave him a pouting look. 

"I told you you should've taught Hondo your eating habits, 'Kura," Abayomi grinned, then fell onto his back. 

"What do you know?" Bakura snapped at Abayomi, licking a droplet of blood from his lips. 

"I know that Hondo just took two more slabs of your meat," Abayomi answered, grinning when Bakura turned to see Hondo nibbling on one of them, with the other in his lap.

"Hondo!!" Bakura whined loudly. Abayomi and Jonouchi laughed. 

"What are you doing here, kid?" Abayomi asked, looking at the boy who still was nibbling on his meat, but the other slab of it had been taken back by Bakura. 

"Nabby-chan wants you and 'Kura back home," Hondo piped. "She told me to come find you."

"You found us," Abayomi said. "Tell her we'll be home later tonight."

"Like, after we go to the bar and get free alcohol," Bakura added. 

Hondo pouted. "She said that she didn't want you two to go there. Especially not you Abby-kun. She says that she doesn't feel right having Nanu buying you alcohol."

"But Nanu _wants_ to buy me alcohol. Besides, I get her stuff too. Just the other day I got her an whole new outfit, with brand new earrings."

"Yeah, but you didn't spend any money on that!" Hondo cried. 

"She doesn't know that..." Abayomi muttered. 

"Abby-kun! Please just come home? Nabooru is going to make a really good meal, and Anuba is coming, and she said that you could invite Nanu if you wanted."

"Nabooru cooking?" Bakura pipped up. "Now I _really _don't want to go home."

Hondo stuck his lower lip out more, and it began to quiver. "I'll cry if you don't go home..."

Abayomi and Bakura exchanged looks. One of the most annoying things in the world was having the five year old bawling. 

"You guys can go," Jonouchi sighed. "I guess I'll have to get drunk all on my lonesome," he actually sounded hurt. 

"Well, if Abayomi gets to bring a date, I'm sure I can. Jonouchi, you're coming with me," Bakura said, smiling, as though he was doing a favor for the other guy, though the glint behind his eyes said 'if we're going to get poisoned, you're coming with us.'

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Hondo exclaimed, and Jonouchi knew there was no getting out of it now.

"I'll be right there, I just need to go tell Nanu," Abayomi said, being the first out of the four to stand up. 

Jonouchi and Bakura both stood up also, looking as though they were ready to go on trial, knowing there was no way they'd be proved innocent. 

Honda jumped up, looking as though this were the happiest day of his life (of course, he always looked like that). He took Bakura and Jonouchi's hands in his, and then began walking towards his house. 

Abayomi watched them for a while, then set off for Nanu's house. He smiled when he got to her house, seeing her sitting outside, almost as though she was waiting for him. 

"Greetings, Nanu," he smiled, bowing with a flourish. 

She giggled. "Hello Abayomi."

"Hey, Nabooru is making supper tonight, and I was just wondering if maybe you would like to come?"

Nanu's face lit up. "Of course I would. I'll go ask my parents, and then I'll get changed."

Abayomi grinned, and watched her disappear into her house. He heard her arguing with her parents a little bit, they still didn't like him, and then a few minutes later, she came out wearing the outfit he had gotten her the other day. 

He smiled, and they walked off towards his house. "Did I tell you how much I love this outfit?" Nanu asked, spinning around. She fell, however, and Abayomi was forced to catch her.

"Yes you have," Abayomi smiled, setting her upright. 

"I'm so clumsy," Nanu said quietly, blushing and looking at that ground. 

"Not at all," Abayomi grinned. Nanu looked up at him, looking positively thrilled that he had comforted her. 

That was, until, she tripped on a branch and face planted into the ground, as if to impugn Abayomi's previous statement. 

He laughed slightly, then helped her to her feet, smiling. "Well, maybe I shouldn't say not at all... just... not completely," he corrected himself. 

She laughed also. Soon enough, they found themselves in front of his house. He smiled, and together they walked in. 

Bakura was already poking a cooked meat, muttering curses darkly. 

Anuba was watching him, looking mildly amused, putting pieces of food in his mouth now and then. Jonouchi was scarfing down his food greedily, saying praises as he ate. Hondo was watching Bakura, while Nabooru was making yet more food. 

She put Honda's food in front of him, and he looked at Bakura, before poking his own meat and muttering the very same curses, drawing very amused looks from everyone who was in the room. 

Abayomi kneeled beside him. "You know, Hondo, you shouldn't be saying those words," he grinned. 

Hondo stuck his tongue out at Abayomi, who smirked, and grabbed his tongue. 

"You shouldn't stick your tongue out at the king, you know?" Abayomi said mockingly, "you might get it cut off."

Both Nabooru and Anuba froze, and stared at him. The continued staring when his too-serious face broke into a wide grin, and he patted Hondo on the head. 

"What do you mean by that?" Nabooru asked, placing some more food on the table. 

"Don't you know?" Abayomi started, but was interrupted by both Bakura and Jonouchi. 

"He's the Game King!" they said in unison, sounding as though they had heard it far to many times. In fact, they had. 

Anuba and Nabooru both relaxed. Nanu giggled a little bit, then sat beside Hondo. Abayomi smiled and joined her, and the two of them began eating. Well, Abayomi began eating, Nanu just sort of, picked at her food. 

Abayomi eyed her a little, before stuffing a chunk of meat in his mouth. "Are you not hungry?" he asked her, "I'd hate to admit it, but the food isn't completely horrible," he was promptly whacked over the back of the head by Nabooru. 

"No, I'm not really that hungry," she smiled softly. 

"Why not? You just a bone lady," Hondo laughed, poking her in the side. 

She smiled softly. "I ate just before I got the invitation," Nanu admitted somewhat sheepishly, before looking back at her food and picking at it again. 

Abayomi nodded, accepting this excuse, and began eating his own food once again, grinning slightly at the look of disgust that had crossed Anuba's face when he saw Bakura gouging himself on his food.

  


"Well, good-bye everyone," Nanu smiled, as she stood up, her food scarcely touched. "Thank you for having me over."

Nabooru smiled and nodded. "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy the food that much."

Nanu shook her head. "No, it was good, it's just that I had already eaten and I wasn't that hungry. Maybe next time."

Abayomi stuffed a bit more meat in his mouth before getting up and walking to Nanu. "I'm gonna walk her home, okay?" he told his friends, then the both of them walked out the door. Abayomi tried hard not to blush when Bakura's voice followed them out the door. 

"Don't stay out too late kids!" he called out, just like a parent. "And have fun!" Then he laughed. "But not too much fun. I don't think we can feed another kid!" 

Abayomi was at least comforted in knowing that Nanu was as red as he probably was.

"Thank you again for tonight," Nanu smiled at him, when they had reached her house. Abayomi smiled sheepishly. 

"It was my pleasure to have you over, really," he grinned. 

"Well, it beats the bar any day," she smiled then kissed him on the cheek, making him blush again. He was happy that it was at least dark out now. 

He hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. 

She grinned. "You can count on it," and then she went inside her house. He smiled, and practically skipped back home. He couldn't wait to talk to Mahado the next day. 

"Hn?" Abayomi rolled over, facing the sweet darkness, blocking the blinding hot sunlight from beating down on his thin eyelids. 

"Abayomi, time to get up!" he heard a voice cry exasperated, where his back was now facing. 

"I dun wanna!" he moaned, burying his face in his arm. He gasped in pain when he felt someone's toe dig into the small of his back. 

"Ow!" Abayomi screamed, jumping up. He glared at his white haired friend. "Bakura!" 

"It's time to get up, 'Yomi," he smirked. "Did you have a long night with Nanu last night?" 

Abayomi smiled sheepishly. He had originally been planning on coming home right after he had dropped Nanu off, but had instead decided on heading to the Bar-Rukada's Inn, and got a few beers ((A/N: yes, they drank beer back then (at least in the Roman times and the Dark Ages...)XD I learned that in Social Studies last year **Shudders** Evil Social...)). 

Bakura grinned back. "Come on, we got chores to do, then we have to take Hondo shopping."

"Can't Hondo do my chores today?" Abayomi complained, getting up to begin making the sticky, floury, substance that would keep his hair up. 

Bakura tsked. "You know very well he can't do them, because he doesn't have the muscle power yet. Otherwise I would've made him do both of our chores."

Abayomi grunted, studied his hair in a pool of water then exited his room with Bakura. "What does Slave Driver Nabooru have planned for us today?" he muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Well, we need to feed your stupid horse, and then we need to get her a block of stone or something from the market, because she wants to start sculpting," he grinned at Abayomi, "I don't see why she doesn't get it herself."

Abayomi grinned back, "because she's a lazy old bag, that's why," he smirked "You should know that by now."

Bakura laughed. "And then we need to take Hondo shopping..." Bakura sighed. 

"With money?" Abayomi asked. Bakura nodded, and Abayomi sighed. 

Abayomi walked outside, Bakura accompanying him, after grabbing some food for his horse. He saw him (the horse) outside, tied to a post that he had Bakura had put up about four years ago, and smiled, then began stroking his velvety muzzle.

He put the food under the horses muzzle, after flattening his hand. He had learned early in his ownership of Chafulumisa, that if he didn't flatten his hand, he would bite him. 

Abayomi giggled slightly as the horses whiskers brushed against his hand, and after eating quite messily, Chafulumisa finished his meal. Abayomi gave his horse one last stroke, before going back within his home. 

He knocked on Nabooru's door. It was more of a formality than anything else, because instead of waiting for her to say anything, he walked into her room. 

He flung himself on his stomach by her and Hondo, and grinned up at her. "What kinda stone do you want, master?" he questioned, rolling over when Hondo climbed onto his back.

"Shut it, Aby-chan,"she growled. 

"No stone?" he asked, then made to get up. "If you say so."

"Abayomi Ishaq!" She called. He winced. She never called him by his full name. "Quit being such an idiot."

Abayomi sighed heavily, before sitting back down, and looking at her. "Well...?"

"Just pick one that's fairly big," she finally sighed. "And I suggest that you take your horse. You and Bakura won't be able to carry it."

Abayomi walked out of the house, muttering something about his adopted sister, before finding Bakura, who was waiting for him in the shade. 

"Shall we go?" He asked, untying Chafulumisa. Bakura nodded, and Abayomi swung onto his horses back like a pro. 

"Why do you get to ride?" Bakura complained, smiling a little. 

"Because Chafulumisa doesn't like you," Abayomi joked in good-nature. "Besides, we need to carry the stuff on him, and he doesn't like not being ridden when we walk."

The market was filled with people buying stuff when they got there, the shop-keepers grinning merrily. 

"Hello, Abayomi-san!" A voice cried out as golden hair appeared in front of his horse. Chafulumisa shied a little.

"Mana! Hi," Abayomi grinned, sliding off his horse. "How's becoming a priestess going for you?"

"Boring," Mana smiled. "You're so lucky that you're just a commoner." She smiled. 

"Is Mahado here?" he asked. "Or are you skipping class again?"

She shook her head. "No, Teacher-sama is here. He decided to take me out into the village today. He's getting something from one of those creepy shops." Mana stuck out her tongue. "What are you doing here?"

Bakura glared at her slightly, walking towards one of the stands. "I'll go get some of the stuff," he said as an excuse, before getting lost within the mass of bodies. 

Abayomi blinked, then rubbed the back of his head. It amazed him how cold Bakura got when one of the priests were around. 

"Bakura and I are just going shopping," Abayomi explained. "Nabooru is taking up another hobby and wants us to get some supplies."

Mana laughed slightly. "Want me to come shopping with you?" Mana asked. "Teacher-sama will find me when he's done whatever it is he's doing," she smiled. 

Abayomi looked off in the direction that Bakura headed, before biting his lip. "I guess. But only for a little while," he said. 

"Great," Mana smiled, and the two of them and his horse walked through the market. 

It was only a little while later when Mahado found them. "Mana, it's time to go back to the palace," he said, holding a pouch of something in his hand. 

"Hello, Mahado," Abayomi smiled. 

Mahado smiled back at him. "Hello, 'Yomi."

"What have you got there?" Maha asked, pointing to the pouch. 

Mahado smiled. "Haven't looked. Akunadin-sama just asked me to pick it up for him."

Abayomi looked around, before catching a glimpse of Bakura's silvery hair. "Well, you two should get back to the palace," he grinned. "I've got to finish shopping."

"See you around, 'Yomi," Mahado grinned, while he and Abayomi embraced. 

"Yeah, bye Abayomi-san," Mana smiled, before her and Abayomi hugged as well. 

Abayomi ran down the streets, leading Chafulumisa with him. "Hey, Bakura," Abayomi smiled, catching up to his friend. 

"Done with your palace friends?" Bakura asked, somewhat callously. Abayomi nodded. He knew that Bakura hated the palace, especially the Pharaoh. He never learned why, but he knew that hate was still there, but it still bothered him how he could never be with Bakura and Mahado at the same time without them fighting or glaring at each other. 

"Yeah," Abayomi nodded, looking at the ground. 

"Great, let's get shopping then," Bakura said, grabbing Abayomi by his shoulder, and leading him to some stands. "I've already got most of the fruit. All we need now is some vegetables and that stone for Nabooru."

Abayomi was amazed at how quickly Bakura could get some of these jobs done. He had been living with him for nearly five years now, and it still surprised him what Bakura could do!

It took both of them, the worker, and hour to strap the tablet to Chafulumisa's back. First, Abayomi didn't own any bags to put over the stallions back, so he and Bakura had to go find one. Secondly, Chafulumisa _did not _like to have anything not living on his back. Before now, Abayomi hadn't put anything on his back besides himself and some friends, and it was obvious that his previous owner hadn't either. With the horse backing away from them so much, and once even rearing, they all nearly gave up, until finally by some strange luck, the horse let his guard down, and the slung it up there. 

Abayomi paid the worker just a little extra (with Bakura being none-the-wised), and then the two of them (three if you did count the horse), walked back to their home. 

In contrast to getting it on, it only took them a minute to take it off, and then carry it back to the house. 

The dropped it in the middle of their kitchen, and then collapsed on either side of it, panting rather heavily. 

Nabooru came out of her room, looking rather angry.

"You are aware that you forgot Hondo, right?" she accused, glaring at them. 

"Shut up. We brought you your stupid rock," Bakura hissed, only to have Hondo run out of his room to tackle hug him. Bakura messed up his hair a little. 

"So you did." Nabooru looked at Abayomi, then at Bakura and Hondo. She smiled, just a little bit, nodded her head, and walked back into her room. 

Abayomi smiled a little bit, before laying down on the ground, smiling; content.

It had been so long since he had seen Nabooru smile. He'd barely seen her do so since her mother had died. He closed his eyes, and sighed, just a little bit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hopefully it won't take so long to update again. Please Read and Review. I'm probably going to finish this fic in the next couple of chapters. Sorry. I only have two more major idea's that I need to play out, and then I'll finish. 

~~~~QUESTIONS ANSWERED~~~

Chapter 21 (Oh! I need a fun name! Um... The Death Of the Pharaoh)

That Abayomi does still remember bits and pieces of his past. 

How Abayomi got the puzzle. 

How the Pharaoh still cares about him.

How Abayomi still loves his father, despite not knowing him. 

Chapter 22 (The new elected priests... what a boring name)

How difficult the puzzle really is.

Leading up to answer another question.

Who ruled while Abayomi couldn't, and why he couldn't rule. 

Chapter 23 (A Mothers End)

How close Abayomi was to Eshe. 

That, yes, I do know how to foreshadow, at least a little. 

Chapter 24 (Special: Yami's Journal. Yami extra)

Just some Egyptian info, and me trying to fix a wrong that I made earlier. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~

Yami Bakura's Wife: 

Not much too say ^^ It won't fit into the plot right in this though, so I won't have it in this chapter XP. Lucky bastard ^^;;

Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

Yeah, that's pretty much it. Sorry for making you wait XP

YumeTakato:

^^ S'ok

Aika Hanyou:

It doesn't say where he got the scar. ^^;; I took a few liberties with that. Let's see, a Pharaoh get's a throne name. Usually at birth, but... yeah -.-;... In Ancient Egypt, they believed that you couldn't cast a spell on someone if you didn't know their true name, so they gave the Pharaoh and other wizards other names. Infact, a popular saying back then was "he's so powerful, even his mother doesn't know his real name."

WolfKeeper989:

They're not hard, per se. Only when the dreams happened in the past, and the character lost his memories XP

yami blue eyes white dragon:

^^ In a way. 

Cute lil Yami:

Sorry it wasn't soon. Hope the suspense didn't kill you too much. 

Sylvia Virian:

Tell me about it ^^;;

YamiAra:

Yeah XP Sorry, I was really wanting to write that.

Thalia-wong: (To review on ch. 1)

Apparently not -.-; though, now I've updated. 

JK Fie'r:

Yay ^^ And yay again. Thank you.

Maliklover:

It's okay. Hey, I haven't updated in months, right? ^-~. I hope everything turns out for the best ^^ I'm glad you're not angry. I did write a Malik centeric fic though.

Millenium:

I'm sorry~! Yeah, I'll try and get around to e-mailing you for those. I wasn't too too heartbroken over the end (I was a little though XP). All good things must end, eh?


End file.
